Take me further down the forbidden path
by Arosein1992
Summary: A different kind of set of events. Ones where Emma know how to use her magic and recently lost a great friend. In the time of meeting Henry and Regina she finds herself in a dark place. Eventually swan queen become darker together. Will Henry stick around though. "If you can't fight them join them." What happens when the curse breaks or maybe they never break it all. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Take me further down the forbidden path.**

 **Starts off slightly different than how the show went then gets progressively more different. Still do enjoy and be mindful it can and will be a dark story at times.**

 **main things you should know but will learn is that Emma is experienced with magic before entering Storybrooke and that this is a Swan Queen story. I will get to the back story but this is just the beginning of a long dark road.**

* * *

Rain pittered and pattered down quite expectantly and ironically on everyone standing out in the cemetery today. A common theme for occasions such as burying a friend or family member so many people brought their umbrellas. Everyone except the pretty blonde that was so caught up in the grieving emotions that when she left her flat she hadn't even thought about the possibility of rain. Her boss and as close to a best friend as she could get these past years died just a few days ago. She wasn't capable of thinking straight today.

It was a wonder how she managed to even get up this morning but she knew out of old its of pushing her feelings away. The truth was she knew she shouldn't have let herself get attached he was just such a nice guy. He gave her the job as part of a criminal recuperation program. Or so he said but she knew it was because he thought she could be better. All 10 years of working with him she did try to be better. She may have moved around a lot but she was still his girl for any job.

In respects of his kindness to her she took on one last job free of charge much like when she started and he gave her a place to stay on the office couch. The job was simple a mans wife posted bail after he embezzled from his business only to ditch the court date so he could hide and save himself from being tossed into jail. To bad now his wife would be draining whatever he had left for his alimony no doubt.

After a day of doing some serious searching for the man and snooping around to find out more about him she found him online looking for another poor soul to suck money from of this the blonde was sure. Men like him they are so common anymore. It was quite easy to pretend to be interested and get the man to meet her at a restaurant to get to know each other.

The way he arrived could have made her laugh he obviously was worried about spending a lot of money. To save him further torture she made her way to the table. She smooths out her dress as she does so shyly. Inside somewhere she realizes this is her last job for Dennise which make her sad but she keeps it just barely buried beneath the surface.

"Hi Emma." She took his hand an accidentally gripped too hard without noticing.

"Ryan" she stated back as he settled down again. "You look relieved."

"Well it is the Internet I'm glad you look like your picture." They share a laugh. Emma sits an then sniffs he preset wine and decides to let it sit a little more while she prodded this man till he was right where she wanted him. "So Emma tell me about yourself."

"Hmm well today is my birthday." Which was true she was 28 today.

"And you're spending it with me?" He asked slightly surprised at this news. "Not your friends?"

"Ooh I'm kind of a loner."

"I'm guessing you don't like your family." He asks

"no family to like." This was also true as she was an orphan.

"That can't be true everyone has family."

"True but not everyone knows them" Emma stated and just as she suspected it made him let his guard down more with something sad like this. Deciding to change the subject and move along soon she laughed at his flirt about how she was a hot orphan and continued to ask him about himself. "So why don't you tell me more about you?" Ryan swallows nervously, this would have made her feel bad for the guy if she didn't know what kind of man her really was. A slime ball.

"Oh wait let me guess!" She cheered excitedly almost child like. "You are handsome charming..." He plays shy and let's her continue. "Stop me if I'm wrong of course." Emma then goes over his past week as of late. "You embezzled from your job and skipped town so you could avoid being tossed in jail. The worst part is you have a loving wife who posted your bail and you are on a date." Instantly Ryan feels foolish. It's written all over his face as he shakes his head.

"who are you?"

"The chick the paid the rest of your post."

"You're a bailbonds man."

"bailbonds person." Emma said nonchalantly with a shrug only for seconds later the table to flip thankfully not much on it. She sighed at the man attempt to run. She wasn't stupid and expected this so she calmly left since there was no way she was running in high heels. She was lucky to have managed as long as she has seeing how she had never really worn any before. Making it outside she watched as the man tried moving his car oblivious to the reason why it wouldn't budge.

As Emma reached his car his only attempt to bribe her failed as she suggest he save what nonexistent money he might have and that it should be used to take care of his family. With one last bitter comment from him about her having no family she recklessly took him by his collar behind his head and smacked his face directly into the stearring wheel. He fell unconscious not actually the worst thing simply because she could turn him in without listening to him blabbering on the whole time.

No more than an hour later she made it home just in time to kick off her heels and celebrate the last remaining two and a half hours of her birthday alone with one single cupcake. Pretty much the way she had spent her years since leaving the system. The simple way her hand took a match from the box an lit it without the need to strike it brought a smile to her face immediately as she lit the candle with the match.

"Happy birthday to me." She mumbled sadly. She closed her eyes and wished like she did every year to not be alone anymore. Of course every year it always turned out the same, lonely, except this time a second after making this wish she heard her doorbell ring. Emma cursed from surprise then again when the peep hole revealed nothing. Perhaps just a package left for her although it was rather late for a delivery.

She swung the door open only to be extremely surprised at the sight of a little boy on her door step. Seconds felt like eternity because for some reason she felt like she knew this boy. He didn't seem fazed at all as he smiled politely before speaking.

"Are you Emma Swan?" He asked.

"I am...can I help you?" Emma asked even though her gut was telling her to run.

"I'm Henry your son." He stated as if it made everything better. Obviously he had run away thinking she would be a better option. If only she had managed the same thing with her own parents.

"I don't have a son sorry." She tried closing the door only for the kid to stop her with his foot and hand.

"Did you have a kid 10 years ago. That was me." He was grinning again. He could tell there was recognition in her eyes maybe because he knew he'd won. And didn't hesitate entering her small apartment.

"Alright so what about your parents I'm sure they are very worried about where you are right now." She tries and watches as his chin sinks to his chest and his shoulders drop.

"It's just my mom and I but she doesn't miss me."

"I'm sure she does kid she loves you." Without knowing for sure all she could do was say what she hoped was true. It was almost as similar to what people said to her when she ran away which only made the guilt in her stomach churn more. She was close to barfing, she needed air so she ran into the bathroom on the excuse of changing. She needed to but first she gulped down a few deep breaths.

It was clear she had to find away to get him home with out this getting her in trouble but any suggestion she made the boy shot down. If she had to send him home he would have it no other way than her driving him. One hell of a way to spend her birthday but as it went on it seemed her birthday wish was going to come true as the two ended up climbing into her car. she couldn't help wondering if she had willed it so but the last time something big happened from her magic without her trying was when she found her ex girlfriend in bed with a man. That was a few years ago and since then she kept her control. Besides in no way in any certain terms did she ask for her long lost son to come out of no where.

The trip from Boston to Maine took almost right up until the end of the night. All of those few hours she tried make what only turned in awkward small talk with the kid which he told her his name was Henry. Some time just before midnight she drove over the town line of a town she'd never heard of except when Henry had mentioned it. At the time Storybrooke sounded like something straight out of his fairy-tales book that he carried around. unlike when she asked were he lived Henry was most unwilling to share which house was his. probably afraid of getting in trouble now that he was that much closer to facing his mother. This again brought Emma's worry about the boys home life to the front of her mind.

Her frustrations showed as she pulled over abruptly and stepped out off the car Henry choosing to follow quickly not sure what was going to happen. Emma turned on her heels to face him. Though his clever come back of his street name was very good she did not like being played with especially when she could be at her place right now trying to celebrate her birthday alone with a cold beer before passing out either on the couch or the bed eventually.

"look kid I don't like being lied to and I know you're lying okay its like my super power. So you better tell me the truth this time because I can't be keeping you out here all night." Emma said not able to keep the concern from her tone. Henry swallowed hard pretty sure his mom was not kidding. Just as he was about to admit where he lived to her they heard a voice call out.

"Henry? Henry!" The voice came followed by a bark both of which came from behind Henry. Mother and son look back to see a ginger haired man and his Dalmatian dog. "what are you doing out here. we've talked about speaking to strangers Henry. who is this?"

"i'm Emma his... um I just found him outside of town an I'm trying to him home. which is where?" the man looked skeptical and judged his answer to her question based on Henry's openness to the blonde woman.

"We will talk about this next session okay but its best you get home. your mother must be worried by now."

"She's not my mom she is the evil queen." Henry said sounding very frustrated at hearing him say mother.

"These fairy-tales again and we have talked about lying Henry, she is your mother." the man said it more professionally like than friendly before facing Emma and telling her he was the mayor's kid. it was the biggest white house on the block just little further down the main road. "108 Mifflin street, the mayoral mansion." With that the two tucked into the car again where Emma could easily tell the situation had been pretty awkward.

"So who was that? He in your book too?"

"sure he's jimmy cricket."

"Ah the whole lying thing gotcha." out of habit Emma lets her sarcasm slip out making Henry more than a little annoyed as he said.

"That would be Pinocchio." She could have smacked her own head for that but instead she quickly drove off in the direction of the mayor's place. it seemed very likely Henry has been taken care of at least. Unfortunately that didn't mean she paid enough attention to him. as she pulled up the the place she couldn't help but wonder if the woman even knew her son was missing yet. Henry was still unwilling to leave but at a last attempt to make him see her point that his mother was just trying her best he ran from the car just as a beautiful brunette come running outside to pick him up in a hug. She most certainly was concerned about his well being. she got out the car herself just in time to hear him yell at her and tell the woman exactly who she was to him.

"You're Henry's birth mother." she was surprised as well as taken back by the words Henry said to her. in a way Emma felt terrible she was spoken to like that but there had to be a reason right? perhaps she could poke into who she was once she got back home. First she figured it wouldn't hurt to play nice and get a good feel for the woman while she was here.

"hi" Emma nervously said not finding much else come to mind as she opened her mouth. Best part of her mess up was the smile that came as she offered a drink.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted." The brunette invited her in for a drink but all Emma could say after her night was.

"you have anything stronger." the two shared a smile. The authority figure man whom Emma noticed earlier had returned inside to check on Henry after he ran inside was headed out already just as soon as both women entered the house together. As if with perfect timing for the situation though Emma was trying not think about being alone with the beautiful brunette to much. It felt surprisingly nice to be spending time with the one person who raised Henry. The two made their way into a study and took the other in while glasses where being filled. The amber rich color filled only half way before beginning to shift the ice around and then being passed to Emma. Regina openly expressed her concern on if Emma was going to be a problem or even perhaps the father of their son.

fortunately for both of them and Henry said father was not involved in her life nor did he know anything about her ever having a baby. She had no intention of making him apart of this if she even decided to visit again. Emma knew it was up to Regina and she was yet to sure if it was even best to make promises she probably couldn't keep. the way Regina said her name though was making her want to all the more.

"So Miss. Swan what line of work are you in that makes you capable of driving my son all the way out here from..?"

"Boston and I'm a bails bond person." at this the brunette looked flabbergasted by the distance her son had gone then almost disgusted by her line of work.

"You're a bounty hunter."

"Yes ma'am how about you? you have a nice place here. you and your husband must have done a great job together." again disgust crossed her face.

"Its Regina, Mayor Mills, or Madam Mayor but most certainly there is no Mrs. before." within moments her tone of voice changed again to a much softer one. "I've done my best to try taking care of Henry and work his whole life. I've managed and im glad you can see he is safe here. He may be a little misunderstood by his classmates since they see me as the big and bad mayor but not to worry Ms. Swan I have been helping Henry the best I can. He was always really happy with me I don't know what has gotten into him as of late but i assure you it won't happen again."

"Kids will be kids i can see he is so wrapped up in his book but that should pass right."

"What book?" Regina looked lost if nothing else but all this told Emma was that it was probably the one thing Henry would hide from her if he truly believed in all this fantasy stuff.

"Oh nothing I guess just something about fairy-tales. you don't know about it?"

"No but none the less you can return safely to you life in Boston with no worries of my son." The way she said this sent shivers down Emma's back. yes she planned on leaving but the way this woman made her feel despite the underlying threats made her all the more willing to stay. Though she could hardly find a reason right now. so with the slight threat lingering in the air Emma accepted it as her que to leave. as she left she looked one last time at henry whom she could feel watching her through a window of the upper floor. He looked so hurt that she was leaving and had given no promise of staying.

Half way out of the town Emma got to thinking there had to be something she could do to keep her son happy even though she would likely not be welcomed to come back. At the town line nothing had come to mind and she figured she would have plenty of time to think on it on the way home. That was before she was forced to slam on her brakes due to something sitting in the middle of the rode. A wolf that looked fearless even when the loud screech of her tires was followed by an even louder bang of her car hitting a tree. She was disoriented as she looked all over for the wolf and found nothing. She cursed wonder how long she would have to sit waiting for help. Since she had no numbers to call and no way back into to town other than walking an it was best not to leave her car with a wolf on the lose. Thus eventually she sat in the car letting her throbbing head drag her into a slumber.

Next she awoke in a cold cell pretty sure that no one had given her a check up because her head was killing her like a huge hangover. Most likely from the impact. Emma rolled from the cot and let her feet rest on the floor while she stretched out. A throat cleared somewhere in the open area beyond the cell. The fact an officer was there didn't really surprise her but she acknowledged him by walking to the bars an laying eyes on the same man from last night. Sitting behind a desk. Resting on the desk was a name plate that read.

Sheriff : Graham Humbert

Not that Emma cared for his name but she spoke up trying to give a good impression.

"Sheriff Humbert right? When can I get out of here I need to head home."

"Well when Madame Mayor gets her I can let you go but she has some questions for you so I can't yet." Although it made completely no sense she didn't argue pointlessly. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long after she pushed off the bars a little frustrated until rhythm of heels clicking came from the entry hallway. They were Regina's, who's stare made Emma feel the need to stand more dominantly.

"Miss Swan," Regina started with a sneer and disgusted look pouring off her. "Where is Henry."

"You don't know?" Was this woman suddenly incapable of keeping track of her son. Perhaps she was to involved with someone to pay attention anymore. Emma's eyes instinctively started watching how these two interacted. Was Graham dating her? It almost made her pity the mother of her son because she could do so much better than him. "Have you checked with his friends?" She asked trying to be helpful. Regina rolled her eyes of course she had.

"He doesn't have many as I said everyone just sees me as a harsh mayor and he finds it hard to make friends with people that are scared of me." She almost sounds hurt which makes Emma feel bad for bringing it up again instead of remembering.

"If you want I can help you find him. I find people, it's what o do." This was something you was use to saying but here with Regina right there it feels so cliche and almost likely to make her seem to soft. So she quickly toughens up as Regina clenches her jaw at the phrase. "if you let me out I can find him by his personal items at home or his computer." Emma then leans back arms crossed waiting for the inevitable nod from Regina that makes the sheriff unlock the cell door.

"Lead the way then Madam Mayor." She followed the brunette not hiding her falling gaze to woman's backside to Graham. Though clearly he too was eyeing her much more objectively than she was so he didn't notice anyways. So far it was obvious at least one of them liked the other even if it was just physically. At least Emma found the fire in Regina extremely attractive not just the way her rear end swayed as she left the building.

* * *

Once they reached the mayoral estate Emma was lead up stairs to Henry's room. She could tell he only ever had everything he could possblewant or need an unintentionally found envy seeping in her chest. Quickly though she pushed it down and sought out his trash, under his mattress, and his computer. The only thing she could find was a few hidden drawings of the supposed evil queen Henry called Regina and his computer though the history was cleared she knew he wasn't that smart to clean it from the hard drive. Graham looked surprised when she explained this and pulled out her personal flash drive with special software to help with this.

"I'm guessing this is how he found me," she noted pulling up multiple files that showed a find your mom website it was filled in with a credit card and name. "Do you know who.. Mary-Margret Blanchard is?"

"She's Henry's teacher, she helped him?"

"Guess there is only one way to find out." She said collecting her flash drive and leaving a way to impressed sheriff behind. He scampered behind them until Regina grabbed her keys at which point she scolded him for his lack of ability to find this yesterday and told him to return to work and she would let him know when they had found Henry. Emma smirked as she climbed in the mayors Mercedes seeing how her car had been damaged in last nights incident.

Pulling up to the school it appeared the kids were out for a break giving them enough private time with to ask her questions without the kids. She looked slightly surprised to see Regina and even more to see Emma fooling just behind her. Emma waited actually slightly interested to see Regina snap like a mama bear searching for her cub. The chipper woman simply smiled and welcomed them both in.

"Mayor Mills and..."

"I'm-"

"She's his birth mother now Where is Henry?" Regina cut in thankfully because Emma was still not sure how to label herself or even if she wanted to label herself just yet,

"I thought he was off today sick..birth mother? He actually found you..wow"

"No you idoit he is not." Emma decided to step in before the poor woman had her head chewed off.

"So you did help Henry find me." The woman frowned not sure what the blonde meant.

"What do you mean? Of course not."

"Right so you didn't give Henry your credit card to use on a find your mom website."

"No! Oh my goodness." She sprinted off to her purse and found of course her card was gone. She frowned at this but looked up ready to assure them she didn't know. Emma couldn't step in even if she wanted to to stop Regina from closing in on the shorter woman.

"You Miss Blanchard best hope I find him. I should have your head let alone your job. You are to close to your students." She stormed off barely touching a pile of books that fell moments after she pasted them.

As politely as she could Emma stooped down to help. The lady quickly thanked her and tried ever so slightly to make her feel as if Regina was not normally like this and was much kinder than most gave her credit for. Of course she was Emma would have been just as harsh if not more.

"Look lady she's not wrong you should be more careful." Emma glared handing her the last book. She was about to turn when the teacher said something else.

"Try the old beach playground, the castle." Emma looked at her like she should explain further and she did. "It's his favorite place." As if it was a side note not really meant for her she mutter "I should never have given him that book."

"You.. You gave him that book. Why?"

"It was harmless fairytale they are meant to give hope and he had so many questions about himself and his real parents. I thought it would help since he didn't have a lot of friends and he struggled with the one question all foster kids struggle with.. Why would his parents not want him." Then as if suddenly realizing her words she fumbled to apologize. Emma though she had to bit her tongue mostly said it was whatever and left the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

Far down the shore line sat a small castle just as Mary Blanchard had said. Though Regina left without her so wrapped up in her mood Emma promised herself shed find Henry and bring him home. Sure enough as she sat next to Henry the silence was heavy between them.

"Look kid.. Henry, do you know why I gave you up?" She asked not able to get the teachers word out of her mind. He shook his head. "I didn't no.. I could give you everything you needed or wanted. I couldn't raise you by myself and I wanted to give you your best chance. You have that. Your mom she loves you."

"No she doesn't she hates me and she is evil."

"She isn't evil kid. Has she ever hit you, has she not fed you, clothed you, kept you from a place to sleep and shower. Made you not go to school and learn. No kid she hasn't. Evil is being hit, being left for dead on the side of the road as an infant, evil is not being fed for days and having to fight to keep living." As quickly as her anger slipped she silenced herself as soon as she could but the damage was done. He looked at her shocked and saddened. She had shot down his feelings and told him he could have it worse. She hadn't let him feel as if his feelings meant something.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. It's just i see a good home for you and you don't seem to care about how much she has done for you. I wanted to give your best chance and I thought maybe you just didn't know that if I had raised you it wouldn't have been this good."

"Maybe but I would have still had you." And damn did that not tear her heart up a lot hearing this. Eventually the two climbed down and made their way to Regina's not really talking to much as they did. Henry opened up a little more about the book and how he was sure she was the savior come to break a curse on the town. The town had been frozen in time for 28 years. She didn't tell him this was impossible simply because she had crushed enough of his spirit once today. Plus did she really know if it was impossible no. Heck she lit her own match the night before. That was not really something you do if you didn't believe magic was possible.

Maybe Regina was like her. What if Henry was right and she tried to impress her with her magic a little the two might find themselves finally having someone else like themselves. Emma didn't have much time to think about what to do as they approached the house and Henry hugged his mom feeling overcome by what Emma said even for just a moment. She was surprised but smiled feeling her son hug her for the first time since he had found out he was adopted.

Emma of course was happy to see this until she thought maybe she had really over done it on the guilt tripping. She looked Regina in the eye as she hugged Henry. Her eyes slipped closed as she enjoyed the moment. Though it was quick as Henry decided he wasn't that forgiving and ran off again. As Regina opened her eyes Emma held her gaze and waited until the other woman was ready to speak before walking closer up the walkway to the door.

"thank you again for bringing my son home."

"No problem Regina I just want to say sorry I may have gone to far trying to explain to him he has it good here. I had it much worse growing up and you have taken such good care of him I can tell. It made me mad that he sees you like everyone else here does."

"oh?" Her lips parted in a curious expression.

"Evil, you're not evil though. You're like a damage rose Busch." An so with a flick of her hand a rose appeared. Like magic well it was magic but to anyone that doesn't know magic very well it looked like a very good illusion. "It grows back stronger with a few thorns to protect itself." Regina took the rose that was handed to her without looking down at it to see there truly was thorns on it. She gave a slight wince just before the brunette pulled her finger into her mouth to suck the fresh cut still lost in Emma's emerald green eyes. Emma knew she knew and the two shared that moment before it was shattered by a cell phone ringtone.

"Yes sheriff." Regina answer her phone with pop of her finger from between her lips. Emma blinked free of her daze quickly and blushed as the brunette's back was to her. "Oh yes Miss Swan did an excellent job finding him and brought him home again just moments ago... Yes. Of course.. No! Now have a good day mr. Humbert." She sighs as she clicks the phone closed and faces Emma once more.

"Uh right so I should go."

"Oh.. Are you leaving town tonight." Honestly Emma hadn't thought much about staying but Henry did beg her just for a week and Emma really did want tot get to know Henry and and Regina more. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"well I have to look and see how long car repairs will take so not tonight but I will be soon maybe."

"maybe?" Regina repeated questioningly.

"Well the kids wanted me to stay for a week I didn't see the harm plus we cou-"

"Let me make this clear I'm thankful you brought Henry home to me but that is not an ivintation into his life. I have cared for him all his life. Changed his diapers, soothed every fever, was here for every tantrum and every good day while you were where? Not here. I expect you to leave my town as soon as your car is able Ms. Swan no later." Emma gulped and backed away not ready to fight with the woman that just crushed the stem of her rose full of thorns without even flinching. Clearly Emma had stepped over a line.

it took her an hour before she found the bed and breakfast and rented a room for the night. As awkward as the welcome was between Ruby (a rebellious granddaughter) granny (clearly a typical loving grandmother type) and gold (the real shady landlord) she was just glad to be crawling into bed for a real nights sleep after such a long day. Her last thoughts were of how she may really stay that week just to see what would happen between her and Regina and she slumbered wondering if Regina truly knew Emma's secret like she suspected she might. Did Regina know she could do magic.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **I'm so excited to see what you all think. I'm really only getting at least two chapters written before posting this story but it's going to to be a long one I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Take me further down the forbidden path.**

 **this chapter has part the backround I mentioned in the previous chapter. It's a quick transition from dream to flashback at first. Bold font is from the past.**

* * *

 **"You my dear have magic, I can show you how to use it."** The soft familiar voice lingered as Emma awoke the next morning. She dreamt of her life from over ten years ago many times. Many of which started on this on particular day..

 **Nearly 11 years earlier** :

 **Emma felt at peace with her new foster home. In fact the woman liked her so much she was considering adopting her. This news truly lighted Emma's heart after so many homes having turned out bad. Over the many years that she'd been tossed around, finally she was going to stay somewhere. Ingrid was kind enough to have given her a whole day to think it over with her. Spend some time with her to see if she truly wanted to. Not that she needed to think ot over at least not yet anyways. The two were out in town enjoying the day which drew out into a long evening. Slowly everything changed in just moments. One moment they were enjoying a crane game and the next it stole their money and she was not able to finish out the rounds she paid for. Ingrids solution was for Emma to focus real hard on the machine and she swore it would do whatever she wanted if she tried hard enough.**

 **The silence that come from Emma wasn't that of disbelief but focus instead. No she didn't believe it was possible but for her sake she wanted to try to please Ingrid. Though the odds were against them something certainly did happen and from shock Emma stepped back and frowned. Her focus really had been on making anything happen but when the machine flickered back to life Emma still couldn't believe it. She shook her head as she asked.**

 **"What was that?" She hadn't been expecting a response yet Ingrid gave one.**

 **"you my dear have magic. I can show you how to use it." It was to much and Emma quickly pushed herself away from Ingrid and ran tears rolling down her face. It didn't take Emma to long to get where she was headed. She sat on the top of a building roof just a few blocks away from where she'd left Ingrid.**

 **It was the next morning after a hard night sleep that going back really no longer felt like an option to Emma but she did really want a home. So she slowly climbed down the fire escape and headed home or at least she hoped it still was. Once she arrived and saw nothing but cars and the kids being taken away she felt so much guilt settle on her heart. Though she hadn't called anyone it seems her actions drove Ingrid away too. Perhaps she ran for her life fearing she scared Emma so much she'd be caught. Not that she wouldn't be told anyone if she'd made it home sooner. Instead Emma left again before anyone could see her.**

 **Ever since then she was on her own even with the bumps in the road. Literally speaking since the first thing she did was try stealing a car. She hadn't expected it to be easy but she tried anyways. Of course ther thing was already stolen and being used as a house by a man named Neal. Out of the blue he offered her the chance to drive it and the chance to stay with him.**

 **At first it was out of convince since they worked so well together. then suddenly one day after a really good loot Neal kissed her. It felt warm and pleasant enough so she let it happen. She deepened it even and after that they were a great thieving couple. They did it to keep living though it was on the streets in a car it was better than nothing. It was all going so well until one day Neal ask her if she wanted to stop. He asked her if she'd be happy with one more job and they they could go anywhere they wanted. Honestly she didn't have to be asked twice. They picked out Tennessee but in the long run the events that followed did not bring her there.**

 **She had to open a locker with stolen watches inside they were years old and no one was suppose to be looking at it. Yet when she stole them and she waited for Neal to show up the only person that did was a cop. She was then arrested and taken to jail. She served one month before she found out she was pregnant and served another 9 months until she had to hand over the baby making the only choice she could when the baby came. To give him up. She had nothing to give and nowhere to go for the little kid. She spent her last month of incarnation deep in her sorrows. She felt so much pain an guilt over the past two years and she wondered if it would ever stop piling on.**

 **the day she got released it was all turned to anger as Neal had left her his car and some money. She would not be seeking him out after what he did to her and made her have to do to their.. No her baby. Even though she hated him she took the car and left town. The first place she ended up she met Dennise. She was alone cold and hungry all of which Dennise promised to fix if she worked for him. First it was as an assistant, then as she showed him promising skills in finding people than most he began teaching her everything he knew and put her on full time.**

 **At first he left her stay in the office then she managed to get a small place and eventually she began moving all around doing jobs in different places. There was no limit to where Emma could go. She did eventually settle back down in Boston. She was almost 25 and needed to think about maybe living in more than just her car forever**.

That there was all she had in her life before but now she had Henry and his mother whom though didn't like her she was sure she could convince her otherwise. Soon as if with perfect timing a few quick knocks pulled her attention back to the present without delay Emma got up and answered the door only then to realize self consciously she was only wearing a tee, no bra, and panties. Neither she nor Regina whom was at her door would be the first to allow this to get awkward and show any sign of weakness so they both ignored it. What Emma couldn't ignore was the delicious basket of apples in her arms. Emma wasn't given much time to respond before Regina spoke up.

"did you know honeychrisp trees bare the most juicy apples, they can also survive through temperaturesas low as 40 degrees. They can weather any storm. I've tended one almost all my life and even still to this day I have yet to taste anything more delicious."

"Uh" Emma takes the apple which was given to her so seductively durning what she was sure was Regina giving her a threat speech.

"I thought I'd drop by to give you some to enjoy on your trip back home." Emma wanted to groan at how persistent this woman was. Was it truly that bad if she stayed more than one or two days.

"Look lady now that you've threathened me twice I don't think I can leave before the week. Besides my car still needs fixing and well I just want to be confident when I leave that Henry is in a safe place. If I leave now he's just going to keep trying to leave to find me again at lease I can give him the week and know that I have a life I need to get back to. I can't make him feel abandoned a second time.." It just comes out and though Emma can feel her gut churn she doesn't let it show seeing how she knows she won't regret having one week with her son.

"Apples are not threats" Regina says trying to make things seem less like they are."

"I can read between the lines, sorry."

"You can't continue to stay you'll only confuse Henry more besides it's taken care of."

"What.. What do you mean." The way she says it practically makes her spine strain as if reminded of past beatings recieveed at homes over the years all which were meant to get her to straighten out. Really I was just the parents desire to control everything she did or didn't do.

"He's in therapy so everything is fine." Regina declared like it was a fix all. "So you see Ms. Swan only one of use truly knows how to care for my son. An fair warning don't mess with me, you have no idea what I'm capable of." Emma glares at the woman finding it hard to see past her obvious darker side.

"I'm beginning to see that." The implication that she would know better is a far stretch but Emma could only believe she'd never send Henry into therapy. People only did that to their kids if they didn't except them the way they were and wanted to change them. She couldn't let Henry live that kind of life. In that moment Emma decided no matter how fine Regina was it looked like she would be sticking around until she knew for sure Henry was okay. She had nothing waiting back in Boston anyways just a few personal belongings but really anything of value or momento's were in the trunk of her car already.

Each woman may have put up a hard front for the other to see but the official thoughts running through theirs head after the encounter was much more than what appeared to be on the surface. Emma may have felt she could easily ignore her attraction if for the sake of her son but even as Regina walked away she found herself staring at the sway in her hips. While Regina knew she was bound and determined to see Emma Swan leave her town she couldn't help giving in and swishing her hips more as she left have a strong feeling the beautiful blonde was watching.

* * *

All across town there was a buzz about Emma and the small Mills family. Of course most of the rumors were flying from the young waitress in the diner whom was just a sucker for gossip. The huge tug-of-war between Emma and Regina didn't help of course. It gave the rumors fire power, the two were fighting over Henry that much was true but the smaller tumors of underlying lust or envy well those just weren't true at all. At least not yet..

Emma wanted to know more about Henry so she went to see his therapist. She believed the man wouldn't give her the files but instead it was almost to easy. Which it turned out it really was since the sherif ever so conveniently came by and said that she had stolen the files. He looked almost torn about bringing her in so Emma knew Regina had made the first move yet again. The first had been when Henry had perposely over heard her and Regina having a conversation. Emma thinking it was just her and Regina had said he was a little crazy for believing in fairytale but hadn't meant that he was looney. This was much harder to explain to Henry than she thought but eventually he forgave her.

Her current situation may not be so easy to get out of. If not for her fear of being back in jail from being framed she wouldn't have begged Graham to let her call Mary-Margaret and then what her phone number was. Upon waiting for her arrival Emma sat quietly. Thankfully she did show and even bailed her out. Once outside Emma promised to pay her back. The short teacher simply smiled and offered to help anytime seeing how it seemed to be all her fault. Though it was in a way Emma said otherwise.

On her way back from the sheriff she noticed the mayoral estate only had only one well cared for tree. Instantly Emma knew it was those damned honey chrisp apples resting delicately on a few branches. Most had been freshly picked it seemed. Emma's mind went back to the moment in the doorway of her room at the inn. Out of anger she sought out anything to help her harm the tree. It was just a tree and it being Regina's was a plus.

"What the hell do you think you are going!" Regina ever so loyal to her tree came flying out of the building like a bullet from a gun aimed straight at her. Regina's own words came back to Emma as she threw the chainsaw she had just used to cut off a good sized branch off with to the ground.

"I'm just doing some gardening Madame mayor." Emma stepped real close to make sure Regina got her loud and clear. "It's your turn but fair warning Regina, you have no idea what I am capable of!" She quoted with a growl much like Regina had earlier in the week. With that Emma stomped off so fast and hard her bright blonde hair flicked acrossed Regina face and fluttered so perfectly behind her. The sting of hair wiping her face woke her from her stunned stance. It was only when she bent down to pick up her precious apples did she notice the moistness between her legs. Though as quickly as she noticed it she tried to ignore it. Only to fail so much that she gave in to the need and called Graham over to bed her for the night. He was always willing yet Regina nor him seemed to have enough interest that night and ended up performing greatly less than they did before Emma Swan came to town. Truthfully it wasn't even fantastic then.

As quickly as he came Graham left again sneaking out of the window so not to let Henry find out he was there at all. For the first time since beginning anything with Graham Regina felt she could no longer allow herself to pretend she enjoyed it. A certain blonde slipped into her mind once again. The way she looked the first night under her porch lighting, the next day when she pulled a rose out from somewhere, and the most memorable thing was the way her bare arms were carved ever so slightly and sweat dripped down them just earlier that day. Even if Emma was man handling her tree she looked stunning doing so Regina had to admit. She felt a fire between them. Maybe the town gossip was right for once perhaps she was pushing Emma because she felt lust for her.

Regina would have denied it if asked of course but at the moment she was alone in bed draped in only a silk robe. Her finger tips found her core already moist and hot which it was not mere moments ago while Graham was there. She sucked in a breath surprised yet again to find such a reaction to even just thinking of Emma. This time she didn't let the excitement go to waste as she finished what job her fuck toy could not. The last thing Regina thought of before exhaustion hit after her release was that tomorrow she would have to find Emma right away and test her theory that the blonde liked her body as well.

* * *

 **okay**! **Review for me please!**

 **I know the first chapter was much longer and I'm sure you can expect long chapters at times but I really hope all this makes you real interested in what happens next. Won't be long before you see dark Emma and dark Regina but will they really fit well together.**

 **Its not gonna be to dark like evil queen dark since they both love Henry so maybe like dark one Emma kind of dark. I don't know how to explain it. Haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Take me further down the forbidden path.**

 **I usually put a disclaimer I'm sorry I forgot. None of the first two chapters or this one are mine just the idea and errors. I have a better one posted from here on. Also from now on things might not happen in the same way as they did in the show.**

 ***disclaimer* I don't own once or the characters. Error are mine also the idea.. Enjoy**

 **warning! there is mature scenes in this chapter. hopefully it's not too soon for sexual tension which leads to well you know..**

* * *

It was now well over half the promised week that Emma was visiting when Emma finally decided to quit playing games with Regina. This particular morning Emma decided that after she had woke up from a pretty fierce, hot, and almost to real of a dream. She wanted Regina not just physically anymore no she wanted her because deep down Emma felt they had more in common. If Henry was right and she was part of this fairytale world Emma would find out. Her magic would make Regina curious eventually if she kept trying to impress her with it. That or she'd have to find out some other way.

Real or not Regina was definitely capable of being pretty dark if she wanted to be and that on some level was what Emma was craving right now. She didn't think Regina was evil just misunderstood and certainly as aggressive as a protective mama bear. An heck by the time Henry explained how evil the evil queen was she decided if, and that was a big if, Regina was a bad person before she wasn't now. Not after having Henry in her life not after having no magic. There were a lot of things that could change a person just like Emma found herself wondering if Regina would help her feed into whatever urge it was that was making her want to fuck her so hard they would break a headboard.

Granted it had nothing to do directly with Regina Emma suspected but more of her recent loss. The pain, it was something she couldn't refuse was bubbling under the surface even after a almost two weeks. She wanted her mind taken off of it and Emma was sure that if Regina had her in her hands for even a second she wouldn't remember her own name. _Soon_ Emma told herself as she got up and dressed for the day making her way down the inn ready to get breakfast at the diner. Unfortunately she was face to face with a scowling Granny before she could. Internally she tried to wreak her brain for what she may have done to make her mad. She smiled and tried to joke about making to much noise last night knowing she was fairly quiet.

"I'm sorry Emma but as Mr gold here just reminded me the inn is not allowed to house ex criminals." Emma's jaw slacked and anger boiled. How dare who ever wrote this look into her backround and exploit it. Not that there was much to exploit except that she'd had Henry in prison and had to give him up. The only person she knew that wanted this to hurt her or her bond with Henry was Regina yet still Emma couldn't wait to see her even if it was going to be a big blowout.

Emma took this new information in stride even though it sucked like hell she didn't bother going back upstairs because she had yet to unpack her car anyways. She went to use her car only to find the tire locked and this only added to her frustration. A well timed phone call, to well timed if you asked Emma, from Regina had her invited to have a talk with her at her . Yet it looked like she was walking all the way. By the time she got there most of her anger had fuzzed out but seeing Regina so careless as she sat behind her desk made her clench her jaw.

"Nice move Regina I gotta say I didn't think you had it in you to do that to me an Henry but wow.." Regina frowned. Had she not known the paper was covered in her story. "Oh come on don't pretend you didn't looking out my backround. Don't pretend you let Sidney whatever his name is write all about it in his paper to make Henry hate me. I didn't mean to have him in jail you know!" Suddenly Emma found herself leaning over the edge of pissed into furious. "I was framed by his dad who didn't know I was pregnant and left me on my own! I've only ever really had me and you know what I'm sick of your attitude. Henry came to me for a reason I just wanted to make sure he was not living the life I had to live in the system."

A vase shattered and Regina stood up in surprise. Emma saw recognition in her eyes that they both knew what had caused it. Emma pushed off the desk she been leaning into durning her rant and seconds later Emma was in front of Regina capturing her lips because she could take to heated sexual tention any longer. Their lips and tongues battled for minutes before they pulled back for air. Regina though completely shocked by the magic seemed more than up to speed with Emma's sudden change in gears, from anger to desire. As if she had to get it off her shoulders now she halted Emma's attempt at kissing her again and said.

"I..I didn't tell Sidney to write it up. I wanted him to look into you yes but he's always been a jealous yet devoted man to me and does what he thinks I want from him. Mm." Emma cut her off, she didn't really care who or why the article was written she just wanted to taste Regina again. It was out there no point in fussing over it.

"Shut up and let's fuck." Emma said with a growl as she lifted Regina up on the desk beside them. As much as Emma wanted to rip the shirt off of her she decide not to since it was a button up and if to many piece went missing she wouldn't be able to fix it she she ripped the skirt instead. An boy did that make Regina moan loudly. Emma was sure usually she would have been scolded if not for the heat of the moment. They kissed, Emma kneaded her breasts, and raked a hand up her leg before letting her fingers swipe over to soaked fabric of Regina's underwear. In one quick motion Emma had two fingers buried inside Regina and one arm behind her holding her up as she pumped her through her first true orgasm in over 30 years.

An hour later they end up on the couch tangled together Regina still playing with Emma sensitive bud enjoying how every other pass over it caused Emma to shake and moan slightly. They were over the fierceness that began the whole situation an hour ago but they still felt that same fire between them. It seemed only them Regina realized this was more than just feeding a need of desirie. This was more than wanting Emma's body, even if it did taste sweet like vanilla. After all Regina had seen a side of Emma she was sure was much like her own just a while ago. She kissed up Emma's abs, licked her nipples, and rested finally in the crook of her neck taking a deep breath in and sighing out as she stopped teasing Emma so she could lay peacefully on top of her. _Why is this so easy with her?_ she asked herself.

"So.. You have magic." Regina asks Emma after a moment of silence. The blonde is running her fingers through her hair making her almost fall asleep she didn't want to forget to ask. She should have expected Emma to retort with her own question.

"so you're not really from here." They way both women didn't have a real questioning tone made it all the more impossible to keep hiding the truth from each other.

"Well technically neither are you dear but no I'm not." Regina leaned up to look Emma in the eyes and found herself mesmerized now more than she was by the fire in them. They had tears just beneath the surface. Regina knew it was because this being true meant Henry had probably tried telling her about why her parents abandoned her. At this thought though Regina froze, she was the cause, would Emma want anything to do with her after she realized this.

"why lie to Henry, make him think he was crazy, what about my.. Snow and Prince Charming? Did they really just shoving into to an unknown land without thinking I'd be alone." She asked quietly.

"Can you imagine what the town would think if I let my son run around saying I said he was right. Even if people started to let him think what he wanted they would look at me like I was the crazy one. Honestly Henry is as bad a snow when it comes to trying to be the hero and save everyone." Emma snorted at the idea that this whole thing was real but it was and the most surprising thing was that they were strangely so openly talking as if there was no feuding between them. An there wasn't not anymore at least. Not after the moments they just shared.

"Oh... True it does seem he has a knack for that. So it's not really like Henry said it is in the book though right?" Emma knew it couldn't really all be true it seemed too one sided. Regina cheered inwardly it appeared there was hope after all. Emma wasn't necessarily as idiotic as her parents.

"Not all of it no. I was evil and I was a queen but I didn't choose to be it was force upon me. After I saved your mother.. I'm sorry after I saved Snow from falling off a frantic horse I was asked by her father for my hand in marriage. My mother excepted on my behalf because she wanted me to become a queen." Regina said not really sure how far to explain just yet.

"Why?" Emma asked. Personally she was already finding the idea of Regina's mother repulsive.

"She grew up a millers daughter and she wanted more for herself and for her future family. When she could only marry the eleventh prince in line for the throne she made me prepare all my life so one day she could make it so I would marry a king. Snow found out I had a fiancé though and even though I made her swear she understood I needed her to never tell anyone since I was going to run away with him she told my mother." Regina felt tears prickel just before they fell. The memory still hurt to this day. "Mother killed him right in front of me and still handed me over to the king two days later."

"What!" Regina found her self stricken froze and her heart stopped when Emma yelled. She froze not because she was afraid but because she could tell Emma believed her and was livid with her own mother. It didn't help either that Emma had unintentionally dug her fingers into her hip in just the right place it took all she could not to moan. "Your mother sound like a real piece of work. Well Snow sounds like it too but still."

"Mhmm." Regina responded leaning back into Emma's arms willing to give herself just another minute before having to get back to work. Though Emma came over for longer than intended nothing really to hectic ever happened in town so Regina was not as busy as she was at times. This moment only lasted seconds until Regina's receptionist intercomed that her next appointment was there. Regina cursed quietly before telling the girl she'd be finished with Ms. Swan shortly.

She climbed off the couch and sought out her clothes to hold up the ripped skirt to Emma with a pointed glare. That said if she couldn't fix them she was dead. Of course though Emma fixed them with little to no problem. After all these years Regina had tried to use this world magic in hopes one day she'd figure it out she never even gotten a spark of energy yet Emma was well mastered in it. Emma pecked her cheek lightly as she smoothed out the now repaired fabric. There was some sense of tension settled between them. Of course they would have to speak later about what that meant and Emma didn't seem to expect much to change but she couldn't help but hope at least she'd get to know more of Regina now. The fact she was once an dark sorceress didn't scare her because she knew Henry was likely the only light in her life.

Emma left without another word, Regina just behind her ready to greet and walk her next appointment in. Her receptionist had a light blush across her cheeks as she looked back to see Emma go. It made Regina wonder how much she'd heard but she knew Cindy would never tell anyone anything. She was more loyal then Sydney yet not in the same way thankfully.

Later as Regina left the office she wanted to ask Emma to enjoy dinner with them. She pulled out her phone and in hopes of not sounding desperate to see the blonde again she sent.

 ** _Emma dinner is at 7 if you're free I could tell Henry to expect you for dinner._** Moments later Emma sent her something in return.

 ** _Aw Gina you can admit you want to expect me too. I'll be there._** Regina wanted to scoff at the childish tone but instead ended up smiling as she locked up and drove to get Henry. She reached his school and told him she had a surprise for him once they got home and started dinner. The boy squirmed in his seat until the last second. He could only hope this had something to do with his mom.

Once regina had told him that Emma would be coming over her freaked out running upstairs to get ready. He did subconsciously say thank you for let his mom come over. She felt he wouldn't have said thank to her if he had been so excited. The fact he considered Emma more of a mom than her hurt. There was even a lot of fear how he would always love Emma more if the continued what they had started between them earlier that day.

Regina didn't have much time to contemplate much more than what to make for dinner. She had a little over and hour to make something and most anything she made was freshly home made. The only thing she could think of was using her homemade lasagna pasta so she did. She put everything in less than half an hour and then quickly baked the lasagna. Emma and Henry would have some time to talk while it finished and cooled but that was something Regina wouldn't let herself think about as she got dressed for dinner and company.

As she did her eyes caught hold of a few love bites raking her body here and there. Regina let a hand caress them as she remembered each one and the way Emma treated her. It made her blush as she wonder how Emma knew she liked it rough but how she'd managed to make it feel so soft and kind.. So loving. Regina froze at the thought and to be jerked back to her reflection due to the doorbell ringing and Henry bustling down the stairs to get the door. As she finished and left her room she told herself the foolish notion was impossible. There was no way Emma swan would ever love her.

Regina's heart ached and then again as she entered the room Henry seemed to have dragged Emma into they were kneeling close on the floor as he showed her his games and system. Her was so wrapped up in it he didn't notice Emma look back at Regina with twinkling eyes. Eyes that made retina feel like she once had with Daniel, like she was the only one in the world. Eyes that held her still and made her own eye suddenly reflect something akin to Emma's. Not yet love but they both felt it was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **Im so excited to see what you think. I know it seems fast but people have angry sex all the time which leads to them finding more feelings once the anger is gone. This is exactly what I'm making here. So I'm hoping you don't mind. It's going to be a fiery passionate love but not one dosed in with the image of goodness and kindness like the Charming's.**

 **now that at least Emma and Regina have shared next chapter we will see how Henry finds out or how he handles it. But first comes the obvious relationship building right in front of him.**

 **dont forget to let me know what you think and follow for more, I'll be trying every day to write something so I can get updates up as soon as possible. Love you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Take me further down the forbidden path**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own the show Once Upon A Time or it's characters.** **Sorry if there are typos or errors.**

 **hopefully** **you'll have some questions answered like how the spell might break and Emma's living situation. :)**

 **thanks for the reviews hope to get more. I'm suupper sorry about the delay I just been busy with work yay me!**

* * *

Dinner was done and as much as Henry wanted to fuss about doing anything for his other mom Emma had insisted that if she was to help so was he. At this Regina seemed to approve the way she handled it. As they each sat down Regina served a slice of lasagna and placed the dishe on a heated pad in the middle of the table. The silence seemed to be a normal thing but tonight it put Henry on edge because he wanted to talk to Emma as much as possible. Before he could though Emma asked how their days went first. Though she looked at him at the start of the question Emma stopped at Regina.

"My day was boring... Again. Ms. Blanchard is finally back but she only talks about animals forever.." Henry stated as he tried placing why his mom would care how Regina's day went they were at each other's throats just the other day if not this morning.

"So she did get suspended from work. Good." Emma saw his jaw twitch

"no it's her fault for telling on her for something she didn't do." Regina's shoulders didn't drop but her smile did. Emma saw and wasn't going to let her be spoken about like this.

"Henry.. What did I tell you. Treat your mom with respect. And it not her fault you took her debit card. It's part of her responsibilities to ensure your safety. If she didn't your teach would let happen again." He look down as her thought about her words.

"Does that mean you're still leaving." He looked up hopeful and witness his mom sharing a stare with his other mom and could believe his eye whlen there silent convo seemed to end with Regina nodding her approval to something. Emma mutter something softly about him finding out eventually and turned to him whom had questions filling his expression.

"Look Henry. Truth is I believe you about this curse thing. At first not so much but there's a reason I believe you." She waited for him to ask what the reason was before continuing. "I can do magic. I have for some time. The thing was to me none of this made sense. And I didn't want to believe my parents were here and younger than me. Your mom and I spoke she told me her side. Now I know the book and I know her side you see." Henry looked shocked at the words coming from Emma. "I trust her Henry she has had time to change and time with you has helped. I don't know how to fix this thing but we will...just you have to trust me.. Trust us that if the rest of town knew we agreed with you you would be taken away."

"you believe me!" He grinned at first. "Wait but you can't trust her. She's a villain she can't change! If we tell them their story maybe they will remember." Henry tried to make Emma see reason failing to see Emma grab Regina's hand under the table. It was the only way that Emma felt she could help take away the ache in Regina's heart at Henry's words.

"Look around Henry this world isn't living in magic everyday there isn't any proof that you or we would be telling the truth . Come on Hen I'm tellin you that you're mom lied because she knew what this world would do if they thought she was letting you truly believe this was all real. They would take you from her and send you or us to the crazy hospital." Again Henry had to think but it didn't hold his tongue long.

"You could have told me the truth I would have been nicer.. I mean I may have understood if you told me." He was mad that he was the one that was being told he was wrong and yet he knew his mom was right. The town would only believe them when the curse was broken. Other wise they would think they were crazy for believe him. "Does this mean everyone just thinks I'm crazy."

This time Regina spoke up. This was her son and though she felt Emma could convince Henry she had meant well about hiding the truth she wouldn't be the one to let her son feel this way. Emma was only a mother for a week and had no idea how to comfort her son yet.

"No my little prince you are a child with an imagination to them. If you proceed as you got older it's possible but hopefully I can do right by you know and spew can find a way to break this curse like you want...but I can't let Snow and Charming guilt free. I know you read the story but would you.. Would you like to hear mine." Emma could feel her shake as she asked this. As she tried so hard to become close with Henry once more. Henry looked down at his plate and pushed it away but not roughly enough to make Emma believe he was going to say more to hurt Regina.

"I guess. Just not tonight, it's a lot to take in and I think I need to sleep on this. Can I be excused."

"Of course." Regina said understanding completely that Henry had much already to think about an except.

"Does it bother you that I know magic?" Emma asked him before he left them.

"No I guess I'm just surprised this is why you guys aren't fighting anymore." He saw how the two looked at each other and could help but wonder if there was more. "What?"

"There more than one way to solve difference kid." "Emma!" Regina yelled her name not Ms. Swan which took Henry by surprise even though her thought there was no way after everything else. Then Regina's hand closet to Emma come from under the table to thwack her arm as Emma's came from the same place to defend herself. Henry almost choked at this. He wanted to say something against it but didn't have the words to say or even ask anything to understand this right now. Quickly he rose and excused himself.

The two paused their actions only to see him having left already. Emma shrugged and tapped Regina back playfully. Then she faced her food again and took a bite after she asked if she thought Henry would be okay. It seems that no matter how much either one of them didn't like the towns people very much or at least in Emma's case Mary Margaret they both equally cared about Henry. Regina admitted she was worried he would have blown up at her blaming her for Emma taking her side but he handled it well. She admitted as well that she would have to learn to trust Henry was old enough to understand her now.

Emma told her that she would help if Regina thought she could. There was a moment of silence and then some wispers about a meeting earlier followed by what sound like kisses then Regina laughing as Emma resumed stuffing her face. By the time either one might have known henry was listening he was already back in his room contemplating everything he'd been told and what he heard. Could he really trust his mom or that Emma wasn't somehow under her control. Granted she wasn't suppose to have power Emma did and maybe that meant Regina did to. He fell asleep that night wondering if Emma's heart was truly in her chest or one of the evil queens now. Or had his mother really changed.

The next morning Henry was glad to be able to sleep in due to the weekend. He had little to no sleep but when he woke he knew he had to start making a plan if he was to ensure the curse broke with out without his moms help. Although he was glad he mother seemed happier this morning as he sat for breakfast he couldn't help but wonder if she would tell him why.

"Where is Emma? Why are you so happy?" Regina looked as hurt as she felt from his accussing tone.

"I didn't hurt her if that's what your wondering. She is still resting she'll be along shortly." His nose scrunched at the thought of them sleeping together.

"Ugh I didn't need to know you were sleeping together."

"Henry!" Regina gasped and clutched the spatula to her chest. Surely her son did not just say that. "Though we may have began a relationship of sorts we didn't not do that last night while you were here. She didn't want to stay in my room and cause a scene in the morning so she slept in the spare room."

"oh, sorry just didn't think you two would want to tell me this after last night. I hope from now on there's no secrets." Regina nodded and put her hand on his shoulder.

"after you have heard my story I swear I'll never hold anything from you again." This promise brought a sliver of hope to Henry's mind. With the day of, no rush to go anywhere, and Emma resting still Henry listened to Regina's story. She began with how she grew up with her mother's influence and until the situation with Snow, being forced to marry the king, she was very good at resisting the urge for power. She never needed it. Then she explained her need for it came from and where she got help to get more power. How rumple told her he could help her bring Daniel back in hopes of filling the whole in her heart. Then he guided her to a path of revenge when that failed and Regina wanted someone to blame. Eventually she told Henry she just kept fighting because it was all she had left without love.

Once Henry heard everything and asked all his questions it was well into the afternoon and he felt safer to say he understood his mom more now. He knew she was still holding specific details but he truly did understand that she never wanted to marry the king but had to. He saw now this was what living in the enchanted forest meant especially when you were close to royalty and power. Though he was sure his mother was not happy admitting she was wrong to hate Snow as long as she did he could tell she was going to try to be accepting of her more.

Emma was clearly waiting upstairs in the shower for them to finish talking because not long after the finished Emma came downstairs and asked Henry if he was okay now. He looked at them both before giving a nod. He might not have gotten why Emma and Regina were together or why nothing seemed to be like it would have been if the story book had told him how everything was suppose to end but for now he was happy they were working together.

"Yeah I'm okay. So when can we get started. Maybe if we bring everyone's happy endings together the curse will break." Emma looked to Regina not knowing anything about the curse.

"We can try I'm just not sure what might come from messing with things the way they are." Both women could saw Henry's smile falter. "But we can fix mostly everything." This appeased Henry enough he let it go. He left the room and the two took a deep breath which they didn't know they were holding.

"What do you think might not work out?" Emma asked when she heard Henry's bedroom door close.

"The first thing Henry will want is your parents back together. Legally in this world it might be very hard. Once I wake up David Nolan in this world he will try returning to his wife.. Not Ms. Blanchard." Emma gave a small 'oh' as she realized what Regina meant.

"So we just wait an make a plan hopefully Henry can be patient enough with us." Regina could only hope so too because God forbid her son disappear again.

* * *

Henry waited and waited like his mother's had asked until he couldn't bare it anymore. There was so much he wanted to start fixing and first thing was Finding Snow White's Prince Charming. He'd heard the name David Nolan and decided to ask his mom knowing she wouldn't lie if he asked. She admitted he was in the hospital and so Henry sought out a way to find out who. Unfortunately he hadn't heard anything but the name so as his plan came through disaster would surely followed.

Within the last week Henry heard Mary-Margaret found out Emma was sleeping in her car and offered her a place to stay. When his mom found out though she quickly offered a spare room instead. Which Emma took happily though slightly hesitantly. Then Emma got offered a position with the sheriff department and she accepted this too. All seemed well between the small Mills family and his other mother. It was at the end of such a good week he asked about who David was only then did he feel it was the perfect time to speak to Mary-Margaret.

He suggested she read to David though in the hospital he was a John Doe. Everyone knew she spent time volunteering at the hospital every week. She asked why him and what should she read to him because it seemed like he already had something in mind. Henry then said if she read to him her might wake up because he's her prince charming. He also said she should read his book to help remind him of their life. Although he could see hesitation in her eyes Mary-Margaret took his book and said she would give it a try but he shouldn't get his hopes up. They were up though even as he excitedly told his parents how he got Mary-Margaret to do it.

They both looked skeptical about the outcome but seeing Henry's excitement they couldn't crush his hopes by warning him more than they had that things might not work out as smoothly as he hopes. There was a small chance it would though so they both looked at each other and then Henry and told him that he did pretty good work on getting his teacher to agree.

it was Regina's responsibility to inform David Nolan's wife once he did regain consciousness. So even though she didn't want to ruin this for Henry she knew it was going to look bad. she expressed this situation to Henry later that night hoping he would be understanding but he simply grew even more stubborn that it would work out and that she couldn't ruin things.

The next morning both Emma and Regina received calls that John doe was awake as well as also missing. Emma ran out the door to work to help Graham look around. Despite being told not to follow Henry did and joined in the hunt along with Mary-Margaret whom could let it go that she'd read to him and he'd woken up.

Meanwhile across town Regina had to interupt Katherine Nolan's day to inform he that her husband was now awake. In regards to why it took her so long she explained the town was so big and she had Sydney the town investigator look into it. Upon finding out Sydney lost much of his searches documents it was set aside. Regina then assured Katherine she only recently regained the information because she only been informed of him waking up last night. Katherine profusely thanked her anyways and they both made their way to the hospital. Regina could only hope they would arrive after David was found.

Much to her surprise David was safely resting in bed. This way how they found him although Regina hadn't imagined Mary-Margaret holding his hand close and hovering by the side of his bed. Katherine quickly froze trying to place the woman.

"Don't fret dear I hear she had been watching over him while helping caring for others in the hospital. I'm sure she is overwhelmed with joy to see him getting better. I'll got let her know just who you are." Katherine nodded and followed behind her. She was more than ready to take up her husband's hand when Regina had finished introducing her.

"What do you mean she his wife. He's been here all this time and she never knew? How?" Mary-Margaret stuttered out.

"Simple dear, I was his primary care taker until his name came to me in search of his identity. Storybrooke is quite larger so it has taken some time. None the less alas here his wife."

"Didn't you look here for him miss?" Henry chimed in. It was a very valid question. Which it seemed made Mary-Margaret pause her exit to see what Katherine had to say for herself.

"Truth is we argued real bad. I wanted to do something else with my life. Eventually it got so bad he stormed out I just thought he left town an I didn't think to look but I still love him and I want to make it work." Katherine's loving words, despite how the man went missing, moved Mary-Margaret in such a way she politely accepted defeat. In the end everyone walked away leaving the couple still together and operation cobra no more closer to a solution of breaking the curse. Henry took it hard for a couple days. He couldn't understand why snow didn't see she loved David. It came to him later on that she needed a nudge much like she did when she met David once before.

Everyone needed proof it seemed yet he had none. When next appointment to see Archie came he decided to ask for help. He knew he couldn't say anything to implicate his mother's he couldn't hold in the urge to find proof. He still had no idea what to do to find the proof that would work. Archie of course told him though it wasn't real but still explained if it was real showing everyone something undeniably from his story, something tangible.

Siddenly the perfect thing came to mind.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **Just take a minute an let me know what you think because I love reviews and new followers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Take me further down the forbidden path**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own the show Once Upon A Time or it's characters. Sorry if there are typos or errors.**

 **i really love this story you guys I've just been super busy. A lot in my plate. But no worries because I've got more now. To be honest this chapter is almost nothing like the shows version because I had to have Emma and Regina together when they find out Henry is in the mines. Have fun and enjoy!**

* * *

It was getting harder to breath for Henry making him question his dicision for the twelfth time. This turned out to be a stupid choice unfortunately for him he also was smart enough to know that if breathing was hard for him it was also harder on Archie. Not his partner in crime but his attempted savior. After Hearing Henry's plan the ginger haired therapist tried warning him of the dangers yet of course Henry was stubborn an didn't listen. Henry left in a hurry promising his friend and counselor that he wouldn't follow through with his idea.

Little did Archie know was that a short time later he'd come across something of Henry's just where he had promised he would not be. It was a dangerous place but the longer Archie thought about it he could only go in the mines after him, worried that Henry might get stuck if something were to happen.. Again. The mines had caved earlier not really for any reason it was completely sudden. Henry was there and felt it was a sign something was in there.

Archie dispite trying ro dissuade him felt Henry was after all more stubborn than a kid his age should be. Knowing this and that obviously Henry was down in the mines he carefully made his way through the entrance followed by his pup pongo. Pongo definitely didn't like the mines because the deeper they went the more his ears fell back flat against his head. For each stone the crumbled Archie gently tried to convince him to not delay as it may be pertinent to rush out as soon as he found Henry.

"Henry?" He called out telling himself it was a minor coincidence that the stone crumbed more. He tried once more taking a few more paces forward. "Henry!" This time Henry heard him but instead of hear worry he rushed Archie almost glad to see him.

"Archie come look, I found-"

"Henry we have to go this place is extremely dangerous. Please come." He tried, taking Henry hand kindly. Henry pulled away roughly and shouted no causing the walls to quake. Archie cringed personally having now realized his fear of being trapped inside the mine. The fact Henry had actually ran deeper into the mine tunnels wasn't helping. Suddenly Pongo pulled the leash in the opposite direction than where Archie need to go to follow Henry. His focus hadn't been on Pongo so his hand slipped from the leash and Pongo was gone. It probably was for the best Archie figured although he couldn't bare to move one way or the other not wanting to abandon either one.

His movements or lack there of didn't matter as the ground shook fiercely. At the realization of the earthquake happening an just knowinv Pongo had cleared the exit by now he ran after Henry. Both of them could now be found trapped between a wall of rock and a broken elevator shaft once the quake had stopped. Archie let Henry go and checked him for marks or cuts after having tackled him out of the way of the stone falling.

Thankfully although shaken up there was not a scratch to be seen. He sighed deeply trying to see a way out of this situation. Henry looked around for a second. His shoulders dropped once he caught a glance at a piece of glass crushed where he once was. It clearly held some importance to Henry even though Archie counted his blessings he wasn't holding it when he tackled him.

"Where is Pongo?" Henry asked finally.

"He made it out." Archie stated hoping he didn't sound less than certain, he did not want to panic Henry. "Perhaps someone will see him loose and see you're missing. They will come for us." He said. "But we have to be prepared for when they do Henry. I need you to work with me."

Henry nodded feeling obviously completely responsible for his friend and himself being stuck at the moment. The way this looked though neither one of them would be getting out. The path was blocked and behind them was metal not that he knew where the minimal light was coming from or how. They both noticed the light around the same time but Henry was the one to ask about it.

"What is this?"

"An elevator shaft, the old miners would have used it to get out in case of emergency, but it looks broken from non use." They both kept looking at it though as if by some miracle it would start up again.

While the two wonder curiously in their darken space pongo was being approched just a few blocks away by Graham whom was on his way to check the mines. Seemed the eathqauke had originated from there. Seeing pongo lose so far from home made Graham worry something happened to Archie. Pongo's instinct kicked in and he bolted running of in the opposite direction. Graham saw this as a normal thing except this time Pongo looked back almost as if he wanted him to follow. So he did in his car. Low and behold Pongo rounded the same streets he needed to go to get to the mines. Upon realizing this and seeing Pongo jumping impatiently for Graham to get out of his car and help Graham took out his cell and speed dialed his new partner. Clearly Archie was somehow trapped in the mines.

* * *

"So, we have an hour while Henry is in therapy. What shall we do till he comes home." Regina asked as she set down in the study with Emma. It had become routine since Emma began staying with them. They both worked of course and came home to enjoy each other's company as well as Henry's. They've come to get along better than expected given how the first time they met went. Regina twirling her fingers through the blonde's wavy hair. She easily found herself distracted and filled with urges when ever around emma. The truth was that they still had much to learn about one another before much more of anything could or should be explored between them in a more intimate way.

"We could talk some more. I know your dying to hear more about my life than your reporter guy mentioned." Emma said gulping back the comment she really wanted to say they could do. She says this not to rehash the issue out but simply because now that she had moved past the low blow move the man made she was ready to tell Regina more then she originally was willing.

"I truly am sorry about that situation emma." emma shook her head to tell regina it was okay. She pecked her cheek decided to ask regina something about her to get things started.

"Will you tell me how you learned you had magic." emma had somewhat explained her experience and so she was hoping regina's experience had been a tad less depressing as her own. She had mentioned that her foster mother wanted her to believe and how she tried her best but how she freaked out once it actually happened. She also mentioned how it caused her and every other kid to lose a mother because the woman must have been scared to death emma would turn her in.

"Oh well that we after Snow White ruined my secret relationship remember but i suppose what you mean is what it was like the first time i actually did magic. Hmm i believe the best description is nostalgic. I felt so happy i could really do it. It was something so simple as lighting a candle. Rumple had me trying for days and days with no results until one day Snow came to me asking me to go into town with her. I refused and she threw a tantrum until her daddy agreed i was her mother now and i was to spend time with her anywhich way she wished. I'd gone to my room to change and my anger was so strong that the candle lit instantly." Regina chuckled slightly at the memory as if it was just yesterday. "Needless to say eversince my magic was fueled off my anger. I could never let it go if i wanted my revenge."

"You still do right?" Emma wondered because somehow she couldn't imagine the woman without the fire in her eyes and the sassiness that came with all the years or power and getting her way.

"At times i wish i could let it go for Henry's sake but yes even now i really only want to finally get what i want. Im sorry i know she's your mother but.."

"No i get it Gina i do she hurt you and honestly she has hurt me too. They may not have wanted to give me up but they choose my life for there in hopes i would come save everyone one day. Im not that person. I never could be after what they left me to live through." Regina watched as Emma set her jaw and tried to blink away some of her tears trying to escape. She was about to respond when emmas phone rang. It was the ringtone she had set for work. Graham was calling which meant there was an emergency. The first thing to Regina's mind was Henry. There had been a small quake and a longer one a little bit ago but neither woman thought it meant anything more than just the mines. Had Henry be injured somehow?

"Okay ill be right there! Oh an Graham if archie is really there Henry.. Henry was supposed to be with him earlier. He may already be on his way home but can you keep an eye or ear out? Please?" a moment of silence and Emma responded again. "Oh.. Yes of course. Right away." As she hung up Regina impatiently rushed her with questions.

"What happened to Archie? He is stuck where? Is Henry stuck there too?"

"Woah Regina breath. Archie appears to be stuck in the mines. Graham says Henrys chocolate wrapper was was at the entrance. I guess he read my report about henry getting accused for stealing it. Says i could very well be Archie only went in to get him but got stuck when it collapsed.. I mean.. The entrance not really the whole thing.. I mean will they will find another entrance." emma continued to fumble over her words a bit before apolizing for panicing her but decidedly pulled her along so they could both hurry the the mines.

As they pulled up sirens of a fork lift and crane trucks. The area was quickly getting darking from the evening setting in. There was no time to lose. Emma climbed out of the car and rushed over to Graham Regina just steps behind her despite running in heels.

The sitution seems to only escalate more one they got there. The crank couldn't manage to grab anything from the pile of rubble and the fork lift only threatened to make the whole thing cave more. Regina cried out just watching though she quickly covered it with some stern yelling at the works to stop immediately. They did and killed the engines and waited to be told further instructions. Not from Regina but from Graham whom had lead on the issue. He called forward some people for advise. There was talk of pulling stones by hand, small detonations to open the entrance once more, even trying the crane again. The more these ideas were passes around the more Emma could visably see Regina shaking.

The best thing she could do was ease her fears and worries. She tried asking her to step down as an official in the situation so it might not be as taxing on her Regina stood stubbornly still. She let her hands tighten around her arms not just in fear but because eben though she was cold now that the sun had gone down she was determind not to step aside. It was there away from the bunch talking and while waiting beside Regina quietly for a moment that she noticed pongo wining and barking weakly as if hed been at it for a little while. Emma realized with all the noise before no one could tell.

"Shut up everyone shut up.. Listen" it didn't take long for Graham and the others to notice once they actually listened. "Graham help me figure out what he found." Sure enough it was a shaft. A long tunnel use as an exit when the elevator once worked. The voices back and forth didn't carry very well but Emma yelled she was coming down as soon as the could get the gated cover off. She snapped for one off then to attach the pulley lever from the truck to the cover. When they had managed that she signaled to man at the wheel to retract it.

Regina off beside the scene was strugglingThe with her feelings. Of course Henry needed to be saved but why did Emma have to go. What if they both didn't come back. As she watched the blonde take better control the Graham did and tug off her jacket ready to strap on a safety jacket to be lowered in Regina bit her lip before speaking up.

"Let me go down?" They could hear her pleading but she didn't care at the moment. Emma shook her head and walked back to Regina.

"Gina look I can do this I swear I know you're scared I can't bring Henry back to you but I will. I've been doing stufthat takes strength for years now have you? No, I'm sorry but you can't." Regina wanted to beg but she knew Emma was right. She could hold Henry and Archie as long as was needed.

"Fine but make sure both of you come back to me." Emma gave what was becoming her familar signature smile to ease Regina's worry. She gave a thumbs up to Graham before settling her self on the edge of the newly opened hole. Without another word she dived down leaving everyone breathless until Emma called up that she was okay. Even still though Regina felt she still couldn't breathe until it was all over and everyone was up and out of the mines alive and well.

* * *

Neither Henry nor Archie wanted to be down here much longer and given the old elevators state now that they had a better look at it they truly couldn't get very far if they tried harder. At the moment they were lucky they had only gotten it manually off the ground for a few seconds before the mines shook again making Archie lose his grip. This time though they were less than halfway down and Emma was only just now yelling through the grate they heard Pongo barking at for some time. Given the rust and age of the machine Archie was surprised it moved at all. Emma barely had any rope left to lower her when she was just a body length from them.

Just inching down slowly she asked Archie to raise Henry high on his shoulders they were most likely going to have to trips and Henry they could both agree was more important. Henry was just in reach and yet his hands wouldn't quite grip Emma tried again none the less and this time she grabbed his wrist and pulled his closer just the earth shook again. At first not that bad and then it followed again with a mighty one that sent the elevator down all the way. Emma had felt her heart clench thinking Archie hadn't gotten a change to grab anything to hold on to.

Two seconds later to her surprise Emma felt the extra weight on her hip that was not Henry whom was in her arms. Shifting him slightly she used a now free hand to tug the room three times as she shouted up to bring them up. Then she secured Archie's umbrella, which he weither knowledge or unknowingly hooked onto a clip on her safety jacket, with her hand. The top began to pull thankfully it was the same sturdy rope from the truck used to pull the gate off the shaft. The pace was slow and agonizing but instead of leaving the silence to make them feel frighten the whole way up Emma spoke.

"Thank you Archie for keep Henry safe. You may have messed up in my eyes before with the files and hurting Henry's feelings before but I won't forget this. Thank you. I'm sorry Regina pushed you guys before into making you think Henry was out of his mind but I swear she's getting.. better." In the end her breath was getting harder to keep. She was hold both completely with her arms and core. Her body was beginning to ache.

"No problem but thank you for helping me realize I shouldn't have let her push me. I have to stick to my guns review my own conscious before allowing myself to do something without reason again." He smiled up at mother and son. "Which is why I should let go."

"what? No!"

"There's not enough time this rope can't hold us forever nor can it likely raise us up with all this weight." Both of them cried out no. Emma had noticed they hadn't moved as well but that didn't mean they couldn't figure something out up top to get them out. The moments they were just sitting there Emma was sure Archie was going to let go.

"Trust me I can hold you just please hold on." She pleaded because Henry couldn't take it if Archie dropped and died. She gave a shifted look to Henry hoping Archie would realized this too. A moment of silence and then Archie's second hand reached up a grabbed hold of his umbrella. Emma gave a smile and hugged Henry closer. They suddenly began moving again and soon enough they were lifted out one by one. Henry was already wrapped up in Regina's arms when she climbed out last having made sure Archie was out first.

Emma was covered in dust, her white tank dusted in the mines. As she climbed out she had expected nothing well maybe a few smiles and a hug from Graham or others happy to see she had been successful. Seeing Henry safe with Regina was all she needed to let herself breath again. She fell to her knees feeling herself falling to the effects of over straining her body. Just as her body told her mind it wanted rest her heart made her stumble to her feet again. She welcomed the familar warmth that surrounded her simply because the familar warmth came with the familar sent of apple and spice. It was Regina which also meant Henry. They huddled together before quickly heading home, back to the manor.

Later on while Emma a few hours into resting she got a text message from Mary-Margret. Appearntly the woman felt that Emma was her friend despite the fact Emma hadn't been completely nice to her. Since she was only resting anyways she didnt see any harm in entertaining the woman and told regina she was going to check what Mary-Margret needed. Once she got to her apartment Emma realized the woman was tearing herself up inside for something. She was cleaning, fidgeting, or making food or drinks.

"Uh so what did you need to talk about." Emma asked taking an offered cup of tea. "Do you got some cinnamon?"

"Cinnamon?" Mary asked.

"Yeah i like a little bit in all my drinks."

"Hmm just like Henry. Anyways i was at the hospital today volunteering cuz of the mine situation. They had people out."

"Right you volunteer there. You were there for all that David Nolan stuff. Im sure he's happy to know Katherine missed him an the he has a good life to get back to."

"Thats the thing. He hates all that.. Well kind of he doesn't think it feels right. I mean its crazy it feel crazy and bad." Mary rambled.

"What feels crazy and bad?" Emma pushed.

"Nothing."

"Nothing is good. Trust me you're to good to get caught up with a married man." Mary gave a weak yeah but by the time Emma left Mary was deteminded to stay good and far away from David. Emma felt bad knowing it was her parents but the right thing to do was keep the two apart until it worked its way out in a guilt free way. Not that she really wanted to help them either but she almost felt obligated to keep her mother from feeling guilty later on. She and regina would figure it out soon enough she told herself as she left and returned to the manor.

Back at the manor, once again, Regina was still rather quiet. Emma figured the movie that she and Henry was watching was meant to keep it that way. Instead of interrupting Emma slid quietly onto the couch cushion beside Regina. She held open her arms and let Regina lean into her shoulder. Though Henry was really interested in the movie he managed to look away for a moment to say hi and give them a grin. By the end of the credits Emma realized both of them were asleep. First she gently removed herself from Regina's hold and picked up Henry and took him to bed. She tucked him in and found his peaceful face ever so calming. Then she did the same for Regina whom she laid into bed and tried no to disturb as she got ready for bed herself.

When she came out of the bathroom in the hall way she heard barely audible sniffles. Regina. Emma panicked and went to her right away. She appeared fine but seeing her falling apart told her the dried stiff skin she had on her neck had actually been silent tears. Emma rushed over an scooped her into her arms again not thinking to let her know she was there. Regina tried to pull away at the sudden change but Emma quietly shushed her and told her it was only her. At this she seemed to only cry harder.

"Gina what's wrong?" Emma asked while her heart twisted at the scene before her.

"It's nothing it's stupid." Regina mumbled an yet still cried a little while trying to stop and wipe away her tears. "I just was sure I was going to lose you both like I lost.." Regina said yet fading off in the end. Emma grabbed her hands and kissed her head.

"Lost who Regina?"

"Daniel my.. First love." This time her pause was due to a hiccup. "I always felt he was my true love though, until you. I lost daniel because i wasnt strong enough to protect him. I didnt.. Know magic and once again here i am in love again yet i can"t protect you because i can't use my magic."

"No Regina you told me your mother crushed his heart. You told me a little bit about him and how he died. That is not on you Gina. Also please don't tell yourself I need protecting. I've been doing just fine my whole life but.. It is nice to know you feel as strongly as I do. I did what i had to to keep you safe today Regina."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because im in love with you too." There wasa moment of silence and Emma could obly pray Regina didnt freak out.

"You should hate me you know." Regima whispered. "After all that is what everyone expects after i ripped you away from your family. I ruined your life and your parent's lives." although Emma scoffed at all reasons she was expected to hate her Emma refused to let go of Regina just so she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Of course that's what they wanted maybe now though we can all just move past all that. It's in the past and to be honest I blame Snow White for sending me away. You maybe pushed them to but they could have just let you win and not give me up. We could have I dont know.. lived here under the curse together and been none the wiser of the past."

"Perhaps but then I would have Henry. We wouldn't have Henry." Emma mumbled something with a blush rising on her cheeks. "What was that dear?"

"I said I wouldnt have you either." both women were now blushing. The air grew thick and hot. Suddenly there was a spark lighting a fire between them. Even though they had welcomed the intimacy before this was different and felt to good to be true. It was real an the so the moment Emma leaned in, though Regina truly wanted to reciprocate, she turned her lips away. Emma look wounded but quickly Regina explained.

"We have just confessed our true feelings. We can't or should i say shouldn't kiss to break the curse just yet." With that almost every bit of worry and fear Emma relieved came rolling back. "Everyone will come for me an I can't put you and Henry at risk." For now Emma excepted this fear but again she assure Regina that she had nothing to worry about. She also agreed breaking the curse for Henry could wait just a little longer until a few more things could be fixed so people weren't completely upset at Regina. If they could see she was changing for her son then perhaps everyothing would be fine. Even though had no sure forsight of this Emma promised her and decided to hold her love close and tell her over an over again until she fell asleep believing it.

"Everything is gonna be just fine my love."

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **So I hope you all think this is plenty long for what I put into this. Again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Did you giys like the mine scenes? The Emma Regina stuff? Was there to little or to much or some things. Let me know.**

 **As you can see things are getting much different and I plan on keeping it this way. More surprises next chapter too. _Hint:_ Emma meets ingrid again. Will it be a good meet or bad? To be honest I know this chapter is light and not dark as I said this story would be but trust me it get there. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Take me further down the forbidden path**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own the show Once Upon A Time or it's characters. Sorry if there are typos or errors.**

 **someone asked me to show Henry not getting away with everything for once and though I completely agree I won't be going all out on that just yet. Trust me there is something he does that is much more infuriating. Please have pat** **ience because there is so much more coming.**

 **Important Note: explainations at the end!**

* * *

The next morning Henry found that dispite his mother's relief that he was safe and bit of relaxing time with a movie the night before he was not quite off the hook yet. He made his way down stairs for breakfast and found beside a plate of pancakes a chore list. He look up with a pout upon seeing his moms restless eyes immediately his pout disappeared. He knew it was his fault his mom probably didnt sleep well. So though he didn't want the punishment but looked over the list as he ate anyways.

Only a few times had he had this punishment. All of course after he found out about the curse. His rebelious attitude at the time was the cause. After he ran off for Emma the list was actually a whole page compared to the two thirds of one that this one was. No he didnt make the mine collapes but he had ran into it knowing the risk, though not as quite much as he learned it was last night. After seeing his chores though large in number they were not as harsh as the ones from before. Perhaps she was just glad he was safe.

Truth was yes she happy he was safe but she also knew how scar'ed he was afterwards. Regina knew that in itself was enough punishment. There was no mistake Henry was scared because without thinking his first reaction was to have his mother hold him. Which was very understandable given the situation.

Within a week or so everything with the mines, between Henry and Archie, and Henry and his moms finally began to settle. Henry finished his chores with little to no complaints. Regina was happy to hear he had been staying the whole day at school while Emma was getting caught up on all the paperwork that Graham was buried in from the situation so Regina felt as a reward the three of them could do with a family night out. She hadn't yet finished her day but regina decided this due to her own hectic morning. She needed a nice evening to relax.

First in her long morning she had to deal with Sydney whom suddenly had realized Regina's closeness with Emma that or he finally plucked the courage from somewhere. Then around lunch time Graham popped in trying to hand in files from the sheriff station. The moment her receptionist told her it was Graham and not emma she felt worried but as soon as she saw him she knew all it was for him to have another chance with her. In the past regina laid with him and made him feel needed but reality was she simple had no one else until Emma came around that is.

"Graham to what do I owe this visit today I believe Ms. Swan knew she was the one I requested." Regina asked trying to sound less agitated than she was.

"Miss Swan hasn't done to much in the last week I didnt want her slacking after the mine incident. I also figure maybe we could-"

"Could what? Play mayor and sheriif games today. I think not. You know as much as the rest of the towns people I am with Emma. As far as they know you was just a rumor sadly to me you was just a mistake." His eyes flashed dangerously. Regina couldn't help it that her evil queen persona came out at times like this. After the last time and her clear involvement with Emma she thought he would see they were done. What did he think she would forgive him for his stupity, let him back into her bed, and maybe he wouldn't give her another panic attack.

"Regina I didn't think-" "that's just it Mr. Humbert you didnt think You should count yourself lucky I have let you get away with all your limbs attached." It was her turn to flash a glare at him. He in turn gulped hard and looked down subtly cupping his crotch half believing she meant that limb. "Now excuse me i have work to do."

"But Regina I just wanted to please you once more. I know perhaps you feel for Emma but can she truly.. Make you feel as i did." This time Regina lost her self control and let a laugh roll past her lips. It was bitter and dark. It spoke volumes to Graham, he was in fact not better than Emma. Just as he was about to interrupt Regina's evil laugh when a knock came to the door and in entered Emma Swan. As if right on que.

"Emma? W-what are you doing here?" Graham asked surprised to see his deputy hadn't waited for his return to leave.

"Well Regina asked me to come for lunch and as she is mayor an has a strict schedule I felt you were taking to long for me to make it on time. I did forward the calls to your number though. I am very sorry I'm late Regina." Regina hummed in agreement to her decision and asked Graham to leave right away. On his way out he couldn't manage to look at either woman. He left with his tail between his legs and his head hung low. He was angry yes but Emma knew she wouldnt have to hear any of it until she returned to work.

Both women settled on the couch for lunch and they quickly put aside the tenseness of what had just transpired. It was easy enough to do just being in each other presence. Emma didn't wait long after the office door closed behind Graham to sweep in and kiss Regina. They quickly get lost during their kiss until Emma pulls back, grins miscevioussly, and asks Regina about something she overheard.

"So am I better than him?" This made Regina chuckle.

"much better dear. He was a means to an end. Unfortunately I thought he knew by now that we were over." Regina made to kiss Emma again. Even with food being the point of their time together she was interested in any kind of time with Emma.

"What happened if you don't mind I ask."

"I do but since you have and I won't lie to you lets just say he went to far one night. I had a panic attack and decided then I'd never be with him again. This of course was some time before you came round." Regina said not wanting to ruin the moment with to much detail. Emma excepted this an didn't push further. They ate there lunch and an hour later Regina had to return back to doing her work. As she let Emma head back to the sherif office she gave her a heads up on her idea of taking the evening to have a family night out. Emma happily agreed to this and left with a bright smile on her face.

Once it came time for Henry to get off school and head over to the city hall Regina told her receptionist to let him in right away when he arrived. She causully set her work aside when he entered. Usually he was allowed to stay after school and enjoy some time with friends but because of his punishment he wasn't allowed and had been making the trip to her office to help her with her own work. Today though instead of just staying silent she made it a point that she had somethong to say before he began.

"Seeing as you've been so well behaved this week today shall be your last day of punishment. If all goes well we shall being goong out for dinner." she smiled upon see Henry beam.

"Ma is coming too?" He asked even though he knew the answer was yes.

"Of course dear. She simply has to finish work and we can all meet up soon enough." Henry quickly got to work hoping the sooner they finished the sooner his punishment was over and family night could began.

Back at the sherifs office though Emma was worried the Graham might have it in for her. So bad that she was afraid to head back to the department and face his wrath. She wondered if he would make her stay late. Maybe even take evening shift. She felt her stomach hit her throat at the thought of bailing on the family plans because Graham was upset. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before arriving at the building determined not to let him push her around. Personal life aside they had nothing to beef with each other about.

Much to her relief he was not there and she could complete her work without interruption. She figured perhaps he was on a call. It was for the best because she really didnt want to fight with the man. She knew she could leave a few stings with her words but didnt want to risk him taking them to hard and firing her. That would be really uncool. Regina would probably see her as a bad influence and a problem for her and Henry if that happened.

It wasnt until her shift was about over that graham came back looking slightly out of it. His gaze was lost and unsure. Emma realized he was mumbling something about a wolf. Much like the time she swore she saw one too, yet she remembered he had said there were none here in storybrooke. Clearly he was seeing things. Emma calmly spoke to him as she made her way to him. Her hold on his shoulder seemed to do wonders in calming him down but then he was looking at her like she was the answers to all his problems. Her hair on the back of her neck stuck up and Emma asked him what was wrong. Nothing seemed to change the look though. A look of wanting not anger or hate. Suddenly his interests lay with her. Why? She had no idea.

"Emma you know there is something about you? Ever since you got here everything has been changing. Maybe Henry is right in a way. We all have been stuck in a routine. You changed things between Regina and I even the town seems more alive. I want to feel something too though. I want to feel alive." It happened so suddenly that Emma couldn't react quickly enough. His lips were on hers but by the time Emma managed to push him off the damage was already done.

They both gasped but for two completely different reasons. Emma was beyond confused and shocked she was to surprised to catch her breath. Graham on the other hand had seen something while Emma's lips had been pressed against his he saw the wolf that had been catching his eye around town. He saw a symbol which he had never seen before. In the few seconds of that kiss the flashes he saw felt like another life and suddenly he wondered if Henry was right or Was there truly something about Emma that made this happen. He tried kissing her again only to feel his face stinging.

"What the hell Graham. I know we have hung out recently and maybe you are jealious about Regina and I but seriously what the hell made you want to fucking kiss me." Emma couldn't find any self control at the moment. There was silence and then he was off mumbling something about Regina that Emma couldn't understand and more so she couldn't stand his behavior any longer. It didnt take much to figure out that perhaps he drank while he was out and needed to cool off. Either way she was not sticking around any longer now. "Look I'm off work now so you need to fix yourself up and I will see you tomorrow.

Emma left even if it was a little early simply because the man that was there right now needed to calm down but she couldn't just waste her family night trying to help him. So she headed to Granny's after messaging Regina that she was all set for their night if she was. Ten minutes later they all managed to arrive at the same time. Regina and Henry took Emma to their usually empty yet preferred booth and Ruby quickly took their order to get them started. On her way over Emma made herself relax and tried calming herself just so they might not notice anything wrong but still Regina had an eye on her from the moment she saw her. They were all enjoy the meal regardless. Emma didn't have to hide behind a smile because they brought one out of her no matter what was on her mind. Aside from them Granny's was surprisingly quiet. That was mostly because all the patrons were not use to seeing Regina be so open and joyful. At one particular moment when they were busy eating and the silence was beginning to put a damper on the evening Henry decidedly got up and went to pick a song from the jukebox.

"Is everything okay?" Regina used that moment to ask and Emma could only reply "sorta". A look in Emma's eyes promised to tell her more later leaving the topic settled before Henry got back. Only then though was Emma finally able to put the matter in the back of her mind. Her smiles then became more real and full of joy. She laughed at Henry's antics all through dinner. Regina could see the difference and knew that Emma was enjoying herself so she too let the day go for now and joined in the fun. Regardless of the many eyes of her shocked citizens. Shortly after dinner was finished and they each finished off their drinks they left the diner, bill and gratuity paid, and hand in hand. The evening was still young and Henry wanted one last thing to complete family night. Ice cream.

* * *

Although Emma had seen it and thought the shops name was quite catchy she had yet to go inside. Once they entered the ice cream parlor _Any Given Sundae_ Emma was turned speechless. This however quickly changed as an array of emotions started boiling up. She didn't know what to do even as Regina watched her and began looking very worried. On one hand she wanted answers and on the other the was to much between Ingrid and herself to bring up in front of Henry. The moment they entered the shop Henry was practically drowning all over the case of ice cream. Ingrid had yet to notice her and even though Regina had seen her reaction neither had yet to say anything. Emma did the best she could to pull herself together just in time for Ingrid to look up at who accompanied the young boy in.

She looked up and though was surprised to see Emma there she seemed familiar with Regina precense due to other occasions they may have been over the years. Ingrid despite seeing Emma didn't say anything. Perhaps it had been to long for both of them. If it hadn't been for the curse Emma was sure she wouldn't have recognized her so easily. There was no doubt though this was Emma's old foster mother whom she chased away. Though she looked peaceful and happier here Emma couldn't help but wonder if Ingrid knew the secrets of the place she was living. Perhaps she had given up on the idea of magic but that seemed impossible since she was the one that showed Emma it was real.

Emma took a moment to sit as Regina and Henry picked out flavors for their cone as well as her own. She took off her jacket before using the restroom. She needed to splash her face. Looking into the mirror to check if her skin tone was normal or if she needed another splash she easily got lost in her memories.

 ***flashback***

 **Emma gave another heavy sigh and fell back onto the couch behind her. Her new foster parent's would be home soon but she hadn't made much progress. If they didnt go out she would have made none. She was trying something small and what should have been easy. If her exhaustion was anything to by it was not that simple. The books she found on how to use magic said that lighting a candle was the best step for beginners. Some had spells but Emma felt more drawn to the ones that spoke of using emotions. That was what ingrid showed her with that had to be how it worked.**

 **Emna watched as her latest attempt fizzed out just as quickly as the others had. What good was this power if she couldnt learn to use it. Tears began falling as the image of a proud Ingrid came to mind. She should be the one teaching Emma but no instead the woman was now in hiding. As far as leads went the cops was sure she couldn't have gone far but clearly they had no idea where she ran off too. Taking a deep breath she tried focusing on the same thoughts she did the one time her magic worked with Ingrid. Unfortunately those same thoughts of a big h** **appy family was no longer possible and so no power left to come from it.**

 **Just as she was about to try one more time she heard the front door. Obviously having missed the sound of her foster parents car pulling in the drive Emma scrambled to get the burning/smoking wick smell from the room but to no avail. Quickly she came up with a lie as her foster mother called out for her.**

 **"Emma dear is something burning?"**

 **"Um no.. I'm sorry I lost track of time. I was burning your candles but didn't want to get in trouble using them." Emma turned her chin downward she really didn't want this to be a problem now that she thought about it.**

 **"Oh you won't be they are just candles. Thats what they are meant for." she smiled and rubbed Emma's shoulders until they relaxed.**

 **"Thank you Miss Wells." Emma gave a shy smile in return then ran off to her room hoping the woman didn't notice there were no matchs around to light the camdle with.**

 **-end flashback.**

The memory that come to mind was the first time she began practicing magic on her own based on the little bit of advice Ingrid gave her. When she came back to her senses she dried her face and left the restroom. She didn't look at Ingrid in hopes of avoiding her just for tonight. From choosing not to look at her Emma was able to put it to the back of her mind and enjoy a double scoop cone of rocky road. Henry much like most of his favorites was similar to Emma's. In this way Emma was impressed at the impact nature vs nurture had in those traits.

It wasn't long before their cones were gone and they each went to clean up. Upon leaving and making their way to the car Emma realizes her jacket was left in the shop. Cursing to herself she told them to wait in the car she would be right back. Re-entering the establishment the woman greeted her out of habit from hearing the bell.

"Oh forgot something Miss." she said once she realized it was just her again. Emma swallowed thickly.

"Yes. Sorry just in a rush I guess."

"Ah that is quite alright. A-are you new in town. I haven't seen you here before but you look very familiar." An there it was, the subtle hint that begged the question if she was Emma Swan the one in the same from her past.

"I'm new but I am pretty sure you recognise me from several years ago. You haven't aged much if at all but i remember you too Ingrid." Emma gave her just the answer she was hoping for it seemed. Ingrid was speechless but Emma had more she wanted to say and ask. "How did you find your way here? I mean you left just before I came back. I wondered how they didn't find you."

"This place is very special. I guess it just was the right place to go. No one ever came to look here."

"You-" Emma was cut off by a quick abrupt honk of the horn. Looking outside she could see Henry giggling and pointing to Regina as if clearly the scolding look on her face meant she did that which he'd actually done. She couldn't help but chuckle slightly before continuing. "You know about everything dont you. Could we um get together and chat you know catch up an stuff." somehow she managed to get everything out only choking on her words once.

"Certainly I would love to get together. Clear you have come to know much about everything too. Perhaps I should let you go for now though mustn't keep them waiting." Emma agreed and turned to leave but didn't even get one step in before turning round and lunging at Ingrid with a fierce hug. She truly had missed her and wondered if the woman still really did want anything to do with her. It didn't matter if Henry or Regina could see her but luckily they couldn't. Emma didn't know if she like have this moment in private. Her heart was bursting as soon as Ingrid returned the hug with a familar tenderness Emma remembered from ages ago.

There was so much both wanted to say but it was time to go so instead then promised to meet up for lunch soon. Emma left the shop with a quick wipe to her eyes climbed into the front seat as Henry made his way to the back seats once she came out. Though Regina really wanted to ask about this to now she knew Emma was not going to answer until they were alone and perhaps a few glasses into a bottle of cider. As soon as they got home though the next part of their family night was a movie and neither woman wanted to ruin Henry's first night off punishment simply because they both appeared to have a rough and eventful day. Henry wasn't oblivious it just happened to be the only way he could try helping making the night better was to bring fun into their time together. He picked a comedy and pulled out a few blankets to get comfortable with.

After the movie the atmosphere did feel a little bit lighter. Much like how they felt at the diner once Henry turned on the jukebox they both focused on the here and now to allow some peace of mind for a little bit. This of course only lasted until Henry was told to get ready for bed since it was pasted his bed time. He kissed each of his moms before leaving. He paused at the top of the stairs hoping to hear something important about why his moms were both very upset today. A moment silence, he strained his ears to hear better, and then Regina spoke first. It was a light tone of concern and love.

"Emma dear please tell me what happened today."

"Shh wait.." Emma said quitely. Only then did Henry realize he forgot to make it sound like he was doing as he was told upstairs. Emma would not speak until her was doing so. He sped up the stairs the rest of the way and decided to finish quickly if only to catch the end and hopefully still learn the truth.

* * *

Down stairs Emma could hear the faint pats of steps finish up the stairs and eventually the water turned on. It was safer to say he wasn't listening now than before so she went into explaining her day from the moment she left Regina's office after lunch. She told her how worried she was about Graham being upset and then how he wasn't actually there upon her return. She was honest when saying she wasn't sure if he had a few drinks or just was that upset. Lastly she told her how his kiss came about but that was just about when Regina lost it.

"He what!?" She hissed and clenched her fist tight wanting nothing more than to be crushing the mans heart in that moment. "I should kill him." Emma wanted to chuckle knowing how serious Regina was what Emma felt was turned on. Regina was immensely attractive weither she was angry or not. When she was angry though Emma was sure there was nothing hotter.

"He didn't mean it Gina. He probably thought if he couldn't interest you then maybe he needed someone else. I think I was just there when the thought came to him. He was all freaking saying he wanted to feel something to feel alive." At this Regina admitted she had his heart still so this much was probably true. He was searching for feelings he didn't have anymore. Hearing this Regina was sure Emma would pull back from her hold. The gentle hold she had on her ever since Henry put the movie in. What Regina thought Emma would do didn't happen though. Emma looked surprised but ultimately curious as to how it was possible. They both simultaneously said "magic" as if to explain how it was. Emma was very impressed and wondered if though Regina didn't actually have anything to use perhaps she could still teach her more than she already knows.

"What about the ice cream parlor then?" Regina asked bringing Emma back from her wandering thoughts.

"Oh that was.. Ingrid." Regina could see the way Emma's eyes sparkled with fresh tears just thinking about it. A part of her rushed to think what the nature of their relationship was but she held her tongue believing Emma would do so soon enough. "She was an old foster mother of mine. She almost adopted me and would have if I hadn't messed up."

"She's from the outer world!" Regina asked shocked

"yes and no. She was the one that taught me I had magic. I guess she was in my world after yours. She made her way here when I scared her off."

"How?' "You have magic" Regina and Henry said at the same time. Both women looked at Henry not happy to see he was listening in. He knew better but it seemed his mind got the better of him.

"Uh yeah kid, I do, just not anything crazy like I'm sure you're thinking." Emma waved for the stunned boy to come sit. "You were listing in even though I made it clear we didn't want you to." Her stern tone only made him look down slightly but only momentarily while he suddenly remember how useful magic might be to break the curse. Emma placed a finger over his mouth which hung open from excitement. "How much did you hear." After a moment it became clear by his facial expressions that he had heard more just the initial surprise of learning she had magic made him almost forget the rest.

"Miss. Ingrid is from outside the town sort of.. She was you foster mom? But how did she get here if no one else can?"

"Precisely what I was about to ask." Regina says.

"I don't know I mean maybe she came from the enchanted forest too. I'll ask her when I see her tomorrow for lunch."

"Wait Emma she knows?" Regina is unsure how to take this. How to trust someone who has live who knows how long in her town pretending to know nothing about there alternate life. The only ones she knew was doing so was Jefferson, rumple, and herself. None of them would be trust worthy if she had there reputation to go by. It seemed Emma saw this fear in Regina's eyes and moved to reassure her Ingrid wouldn't hurt them.

"Hey it's okay she won't change anything I promise. Even when I knew her back then she didn't tell me about all this because to her I just had magic she knows people from the outside world will ever believe fairtales are real. Granted I kind of want to ask her if she knew who I was or not."

"You didn't believe either though." Henry piped up he sounded so hopeful that they could still convince people if not break the curse.

"at first yeah. I mean I grew up my whole life believing specific stuff. It took Ingrid push me to use magic to see it was real just like it took having proof all this was real too. Like hell I could really be in a coma dreaming all this."

"Language." Regina scolded briefly but looked to Henry and caressed his cheek. "Don't worry dear we will figure something out soon. To be honest I'm afraid to break the curse just yet. I like how we are together and I'm sure as soon as it break everyone will want their savor and her son back and I'm not ready to lose you guys, I'll never be ready for that." For the first time since Henry heard his moms story he understood her hesitance.

"We will just have to give them ther happy endings then so they won't want that." Henry Suggested.

"Maybe. We will just have to try my little prince." Regina leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead then Emma. "Now it's time for bed, come on now." All three of them made their way upstairs. Both women remained quite other than to say good night. They were glad he didn't hear about the situation with Graham. As they made their way down the hall Emma like any other night was didn't head to the guest room. Her things were there but she didn't use the room often. Most nights she and Regina would have a drink Emma would walk Regina to her room and they would make there way, stumbling while embracing or making out, to the bed. Tonight with nothing fueling them other than their own passion they closed the door lightly and Emma found herself pressed against it. Regina's lips pressed against her pulse. Her tense shoulders dropped and relaxed into Regina's embrace. Her fingers tangled in golden hair. Their lips danced elegantly acrossed each other's skin for minutes longer than originally intended.

"Let's draw a bath dear." Regina let her free hand caress Emma's cheek brushing slightly against her bottom lip which was still numb from Regina's warmth. Neither one spoke as Emma merely nodded her head and followed Regina. The bathroom quickly filled with a vanilla spice fragrance. This was how the two spent the next hour. They bathed, talked, and on occasion pressed a kiss to the others exposed flesh with no interruptions. This thankfully was the rest of their night and the two finally enjoyed being at home away from the world outside and relaxing in bed together. There was only one thing that Emma realized she might truly need that at this point of her exhaustion she was not afraid to ask Regina for.

"Please let's forget about breaking this curse? I don't want to lose you either. Snow White doesn't seem like one to give up no matter what I was or how happy they are." Emma was serious as she tucked her head under Regina's chin and gently on her chest.

"What about Henry." Regina whispered surprised to here such a thing coming from the savior.

"I don't know Gina. I don't know but we can figure it out if you really don't want to break it either." Regina simply hummed in agreement even though she wasn't to sure about breaking her promise to Henry she could tell Emma didn't want the life she had to be pushed into the life expected of her all because people remembered all of a sudden. She stroked Emma's hair as she thought of something to say but the only thing she knew for sure was.

"I love you Emma we'll do what we can to make it safe for us if we can't then we won't break it I promise."

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **I freaking love this chapter guys I hope you do to. I hope it makes a ton of sense and stuff too. Lol**

 **to be honest I didn't know I was going to make Emma ask regina this in this way. I wrote it though and I really liked it.**

 **Ill try an explain somethings too. First unfortunately there was not mistaken kisses that broke the curse. In the office I want to clarify that though on the lips the kisses were of desire not really loving thoughts. Second this time around Emma doesn't recognize Ingrid and become all sour. Third the are eventually I believe going to have to deal with Henry taking things into his own hands but you will have to wait and see.**

 **There is probably people wondering why the kisses at Regina's office didn't break the curse. To be honest I'm gonna be lame and not fix it and say it's because the kissed there were not the same as the kisses in their own home. The office ones were lustful not loving thoughts is really the best I can do.**

 **Finally let me explain this one last thing. Graham is not getting away with his little kiss. I do want you to know that that was not out of feelings of Emma like it attempted in the show. It was from his own memories trying to surface. His routine life has been the most impacted. (He now has a deputy, he relationship ish thing with Regina is over, Emma has taken his girl, and he has become a little it more lonely.) His wolves are his friends and family an so they seek him out when he need them is what I want to say so that is why he is seeing things and now due to his kiss with Emma out of jealousy he will be seeing things that very well push him over the edge.**

 **I need to know if you all want his to stay alive or die.**

 **Again thanks for reading and please review or pm me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Take me further down the forbidden path**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own the show Once Upon A Time or it's characters. Sorry if there are typos or errors.**

 **I got quite a few reviews that wanted Graham to die but it was also pointed out that he might try to rape Regina. Let's just say at first it might seem like it but it's not that bad. Not in this story. So you'll just have to read to see if he dies or not. So *WARNING* possible character death.. Or maybe not but there are semi graphic scenes.**

* * *

A grey coated wolf looked back at him, if he followed he knew it would move again. At the moment he was catching his breath under a tree deep in the forest surrounding Storybrooke. He stumbled a few steps closer to it regardless off his lungs pounding at him requesting a break. The wolf jumped over a log in its way and led the man closer to the cemetery. He knew where it was but now. Whay he needed to find was the Mills family mausoleum. He had Henry to thank for this. Thanks to henry he knew where is heart was and it all started early this morning when he woke up his true memories partially recovered. He knew who he was, that he was in the mists of a curse, and that henry was correct. Unfortunately what was missing were the biggest pieces of information. There was something missing that constantly bugged him until her finally decided to go see Henry to get some answers.

It just so happened that Henry was home and Regina despite their issues yesterday let Graham speak with him. Personally Graham had no idea how his memories had returned aside from the possibility that Emma's kiss had awoken them. Though it wasn't like she was his true love or anything. Seems anything was possible when it came to Emma Swan the savior.

 **Earlier that morning: Henry's room**

 **"Henry you know whats really going on don't you?" Graham asked having almost no patience.**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"The curse Henry. You were right. We have to break it." he left Henry momentarily speachless.**

 **"You know? But how?"**

 **"I dont know ever since i kissed your mother i woke up kinda just knowing somethings were as you've said they are."**

 **"You kissed my mom?!" Henry said loudly.**

 **"Yeah Emma has already made it very clear she isn't interested." Graham mumbled as he got the impression Henry wanted to make his disapproval known.**

 **"Oh you kissed ma well yeah she's really into mom."**

 **"So you are okay with your mom again. I thought you felt she was the Evil Queen."**

 **"Well.. Yeah sort of. She could change now that Emma is here and cares about her. Right?" Henry asked mostly to himself. He sounded half hopeful yet half unsure. Graham looked down slightly not wanting to crush Henry's hopes. He proceeded to anyways.**

 **"I dont know Henry that's why I came to you. I feel like im missing something, like regina took something important from me. If she has changed or was changing wouldnt she give it back by now?" he questioned and Henry couldn't help but to ponder and agree with him. A thought came to him as he tried to think of what his mom may have taken from Graham.**

 **"I know what it is, you're the huntsman so that means she took your heart." he says as if it's completely obvious.**

 **"She took what!?"**

 **"You're heart and I think I know where it is, look." Henry said flipping open his fairytale book to the story of the huntsman. "This was her vault in the enchanted forest."**

 **"This symbol was in my visions"**

 **"That's the same symbol thats over the Mills family mausoleum. My mom goes every week to leave flowers for her dad."**

 **-end flashback-**

Once Graham left the manor he headed straight for the town cemetery. He was sure if he just looked inside he would find his heart. Regina had stole it that was what Henry said and although it seemed impossible he couldn't help but to believe it was completely true. Only then did he come across his wolf friend just before running into Emma doing patrol. He didn't mean to ramble when she had asked him how his day off was or if he was feeling better today. No he didn't mean to make her follow him, he just really wanted to get there.

With fast shuffles of leaves sounding behind him he decided now was his only chance. Pushing of the tree gave him some momentum but not enough to make it very far before Emma saw him and called out his name. Still soon enough Graham found himself out side the correct tomb site and quickly opened it and entered. Of course the only thing that could be found at first glance was the coffin of which were titled for Regina's parents. There where some cobwebs which had to be brushed away but there was nothing else that he saw. At least not before he got tugged out roughly by one Emma Swan.

"Are you fucking mad Graham!?" She shouted and for just a moment he wondered if he was. "That is Regina's family resting place. You can't do this shit. I could arrest you for this." She stated calmer yet firmly enough in hopes it would pull him back to some reality. Even though she knew Regina had his heart this wasn't the way to go about it. He shouldn't have to steal it back. Regina should be the one to give it back so he could see she has changed. Once again Graham rambled on about Regina having his heart so Emma took the opportunity.

"Graham even if that was the truth you can't go about it this way. This is tresspassing and attempted theft." This went unheard when out of nowhere Regina is there with flowers in hand. Though they are far enough for the mausoleum Regina pieced together what they were fighting about.

"What is going on here." To Emma she could tell Regina felt vulnerable.

"Regina! what are you doing here?" She was surprised not having known that Regina made trips over here especially today.

"It is my fathers grave. I come see him every week." She dead pans. "What on earth are you two doing here?" Graham instantly felt guilty for being there and intruding. Emma was right if it had been true it didn't matter because regardless this was a sacred place.

"I'm sorry Regina it's my fault I thought I believed something true and let my head get the best of me." He turned to leave but Regina snapped out at him.

"You're lucky I don't make Miss Swan arrest you." Having now made her way to the entrance. "In fact perhaps a day in the station behind bars will help you correct your thoughts." Though Emma was hesitant about make an arrset on her boss she made herself move quickly. She grabbed Graham's elbow whom spun around appalled that Regina or Emma would do such a thing. In doing so he made Emma struggle to keep him in her grasps. This clearly wasn't their best call of action because somehow Graham got wacked in the eye just as Regina said "but I wont." And closed the door behind her so she could have privacy.

"Aw geez, I'm sorry Graham I wasn't sure if she really would or not." She apologized as he hissed in pain. "Come on let me help you clean that up." He didn't complain as they went back to the station and Emma dabbed the small cut under his eye with alcohol then pressed ice to it after she put a bandage on it. The silence and closeness was really awkward for Emma. Joking the tension away she says. "Think my elbow got you good but at least you know I can take someone even if it's clumsily." They both chuckle and Graham takes the ice from her. His hand lands on top of hers. Causing them to freeze. This time it's obvious to Emma that he is about to lean in closer. She clears her throat and steps back taking her hand as well.

"Sorry Em I started remembering some things last night that made me feel I just wanted to see if it had to do with you somehow." Emma hears him but doesn't know what to say and decides to tell him she's going to let him stay there and she will go finish her patrol. When she comes back Graham is gone and it's time for her to go home. It late though when she actually does because on her desk had been some files she had to put away. Once she turns onto mifflen street she can see all is not calm and good at home. Emma curses Graham's name in her head and speeds into the driveway. She bust out of her car just in time to see Regina's panicked face turn to anger as she pushes Graham back. He's standing in the foyer pressing forward trying to kiss Regina. It looks aggressive though, dominating in fact, and though Emma knows normally he wouldn't do such a thing she doesn't hesitate to make sure nothing else happens just in case he is not in such a state of mind to stop himself.

"Kneel down right now." She growls in his ear after yanking him back out of the foyer. He freezes up then finds himself being forced down instead. A few moments later Henry is clambering down the stairs and sees what looks like an arrest.

"Ma what are you doing? He hasn't done anything." Of course he has Emma tells herself knowing that Graham hasn't been normal for a few days.

"Henry you don't know what is going on." Both Emma and Regina say together.

"He came to get his heart back mom that's all." Henry argues and both women mentally says _okay maybe he does.. Sort of._

"Well he is going about it all the wrong ways but that not all he's done since he kissed me." Emma tells Henry. She slightly fed up with all of it already so her tone sounded just as done with it as she felt. Despite having him forced to the ground Graham bursted up with a sudden power that has thrown Emma a few steps back as well as him pushing her gut to get her further away. A second later Emma realized why that was. A gun was pointed at her not just any gun but hers she realized as she went for her own. "Fuck."

"You knew. I was at her vault and you made such a big deal about it but you knew!" He hissed out not believing his ears. Regina stepped on to the porch wanting to help Emma but Graham heard her heels click and moved to the side gun still pointed at Emma. He could see them better even while. They were inside. Emma was more dangerous than them. If he gave her even a moment by moving the gun to Regina Emma would be on him. Emma knew this and had hoped that he would be stupid enough to do this.

"Graham! no!" Henry shouted not moving most likely petrified in place and Regina could only hope that the noise wouldn't attract neighbors just yet until things were resolved. "You can't be mad at Emma she didn't know you talked to me or that you got some memories back. She didn't want to sound crazy to you. Not only that but she probably didn't know mom has it."

"Kid, he's not listening." Emma could tell by the look in his eyes. "Go upstairs before this gets to bad."

"Ma don't hurt him." Henry pleded.

"Henry it's not that simple. You and your mom are my only concern I have to stop him no matter what."

"Shut up." The safety clicks off and Graham continues pointing the gun to Emma's chest. "I don't care what you say give me my heart back now." Emma opens her mouth to tell them to go inside and stay there but Regina speaks up first.

"Okay. I brought it home with me today feeling now that you know it should be given back. Let me get it." She slowly retreats further inside with Henry and Emma is glad Regina could bluff that good. _What it a bluff?_ She asked herself but with the few minutes given to her she tried talking Graham down.

"Look she's bringing it you can drop the gun." He shakes his head slightly. Having quite a few years of reading people she could see a fire in his eyes. They told her he wanted revenge. He didn't want to keep the gun on her. The glare at the door way told Emma he wanted to shoot Regina once he had his heart back. Emma couldn't let him. She slowly walked forward trying to get him to point the gun down from her just enough for her to have a way around it. "You don't need it I promise you'll get your heart and you can go back to working and living normal." He was not letting go even as he stepped back a step or two. He was against a pillar after another few steps. The little glance it took to reevaluate his position was just enough so Emma could break his hold on the gun and spin it on him. This time he went for his own gun, seems it was his backup the whole time. Emma fired hers not taking a chance to shoot a none vital. From the corner of her eye she could see Regina drop a case and cover Henry's eyes just in time. It hadn't been a bluff but it was the only option she had left after seeing his intent.

Emma dropped the gun after one shot and fell to her knees beside her boss's body. Henry cried out and Regina held him back knowing that letting him seeing anything up close would only scar him more. As soon as Emma managed to get a hold of herself she called the ambulance. She told them he was likely dead and felt his pulse to confirm. It slowed, he was unconscious, until that faint slow pulse stopped even as she was trying to count it out. Cpr was not an a specialty of hers but she couldn't let it appear she didn't try. Once the ambulance got there and began putting things down around him Emma got up and quickly grabbed the case holding his heart that Regina dropped. He might not understand at the moment but Emma said it anyways to both of them.

"He wanted to hurt your mother either way. That is why we shouldn't break this damn curse." She walked inside and tossed the wooden case on the kitchen counter while she tried to clean her hands. Regina was busy trying to get Henry inside while also trying to tell the ambulance what happened. Some story about him being jealous and coming at her to have his way with but Emma fended him off. Then he got violent by drawing a gun. It was all true because that was what Emma believed initialing was going on as well.

Henry was finally in when they removed Graham's body and Regina told him to wait in the living room until Emma was cleaned up so they could all talk about the whole situation. Upon entering the kitchen Regina kissed Emma as a clear thank you for saving her life but also as a loving tender expression of how scared she was of losing her. Yet again Emma would have to spend the night promising her she wasn't going to lose her. She didn't mind she only wished this whole thing could have been avoided.

"Kid do you know what body language is?"

"Sort of."

"Okay well I've had years of experience knowing how to read people without words being spoken. That's basicly what that means. even though I thought she was bluffing when Graham didn't listen to me about Regina bringing out his heart I paid attention to how his body was tense still. His eyes where full of anger and when he looked over towards the front door I could tell he wanted to hurt your mom with or without his heart back. I got my gun back and he still tried to pull his and turned towards the house. You and Regina were more important to me than him."

"I get it but still." He began crying "why did he have to turn against you. I told him you were capable of changing." He said turning to his mom. Although crying still he beamed slightly. "You even brought his heart home planning to give it to him." Regina gave him a watery smile in agreement. Yes she had but she hadn't expected him to react like this. It left her feeling guilty the rest of the night even though Henry nor Emma believed she was at fault for her actions. She climbed into bed later that night realizing she couldn't wait to hold on to Emma and have her comforts arms wrapped around her again.

The clock read 4 am when Emma had to rush to Henry's room from his screaming. He was sniffing when she came to his side but he was clearly still sleeping. So she woke him and told him everything was going to be ok. She climbed in bed with him and held him when he asked her to. They both fell asleep like this. Regina on the other hand began subconsciously missing the warmth around her. Her dreams turned to nightmares than began replaying the evening. Her point of view made her dream self so defenseless against Graham. Even against his minor advances which grew as aggressive as they had been the night before. Regina was sure all he wanted was a kiss or a night much like they use to share but Regina tried turning him away right away. Graham persisted and his words echoed and turned from "You know you want me." and "You should be mine." To "you know you like it." and "You are mine." Grahams small yet scruffy figure grew and changed into her dreaded ex husband. Leaving her panting and panicked once she jumped awake. The alarm went off five minutes later while she was still struggling to breath. Emma grumbled as she came back into the room.

"You gonna get that. Gonna wake up the kid." Emma knew Regina always got up an hour before she got Henry up and wondered why the alarm hadn't been quickly shut off like usual. Her answer was given when she saw Regina's face. She turned the clock off herself and pulled Regina up into her arms. It turn out to be a long day for all three of them. Henry still went to school in hopes of keeping him distracted as well as Regina and Emma needing to head to work. Emma had to gather all the hospital records and had to make her own reports of the incident. Regina had to complete her meetings for the day as well as use work as a distraction. So by the end of the day she could be prepared to be there fully for Emma or Henry if they needed. There was a mutual need between all of them which lasted just a couple days. The comfort made for a better family it seemed. Emma was glad to see this just as much as she was glad that all talk of the curse seemed to end. She felt relieved at the possibility of not being expected to be a good guy as well as everyone's savior.

she was the towns hero though and Henry would make her see that no matter what. He knew his moms would worry when the third night after Graham's death he didn't come home after school. Yet he felt this was a necessary evil or so he'd heard the saying went.

* * *

 **Reviews** **please!**

 **How do you guys think henry will prove this to Emma. Is she really the towns hero or is she their undoing.**

 **Truly hope you all are enjoying and don't find my errors to troubling. Writing on a tablet or phone is terrble but i try my best to keep it all well kept.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Take me further down the forbidden path**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own the show Once Upon A Time or it's characters. Sorry if there are typos or errors.**

 **Note: a little fast forward, some flashing back, and then ahead again to the present time. If that makes any sense. Hopefully it helps you get it when you start reading.**

 **This here is actually a big part of the story you guys so I may need big input to see how Emma or Regina in the long run reacts to what Henry does this time.**

* * *

 **Five days after Graham's death:**

Regina woke up five days later wondering where the week had gone. Work was all work an no play for Emma and herself but today she could begin to relax. Sure enough by the end of the day she came home willing to do that. Once again off punsihment Henry was at the library and Emma would be home within the hour or so. She stripped her shoes off as soon as she got home and carried them upstairs before letting her clothes follow in suit. One nice hot bath later she felt much better. She was sure eating a fresh meal would be even better. She began preparing things to busy herself until her girlfriend and son got home. She played her favorite classicals loudly hoping to keep her energy up until then

At one point she left the kitchen and came back from the cellar with a bottle of wine to find a bitten into apple on the counter which had not been there mere moments ago. No matter who's it might have been it was just sitting on the counter. Weither Henry or Emma plucked it from her tree or not they knew she loved apples especially when they looked rather fresh like this one did. She called out for Henry having thought he came home and ran to the restroom or something. She shrugged an decided she had shared food witb him tons of times he wouldnt mind if she sated her hunger with one bite. As soon as she picked up the fruit and tasted the juices on her tongue she heard Henry coming from around the corner. She turned to smile at him with a semi apologetic semi care free expression only to suddenly subcome to pitch black darkness but not before hearing him plea.

"No mom!"

Reacting as quickly as he could he caught at least her head when she crumbled to the floor. Though he had caused this he probably just saved her life as well. The apple rolled away and henry clutched his mother close crying. He remembered the steps he should take for if his mom ever passed out not that this was as simple as that. Still he called 911 right away and then Emma. Speaking to Emma scared him because what if she became mad and wanted nothing to do with him. Emma took a liking to both of them but would she pick his mom over him if she knew he had done this to her. He swallowed hard as Emma asked him to speak up again.

"Ma, mom is unconscious and the ambulance are taking us to the hostpital right now. Can you meet us." Emmas next words were lost within the sounds of shuffling and what sounded like the phone dropping.

"Sorry kid, i just gotta get my stuff I'll be right there." she promised. Someone sat him down not long after they arrived to the hospital. He was so lost and unsure of what to do he was just standing frozen in their way so now he was sitting thinking back on what all lead up to this moment.

 **Two days earlier:**

Henry thought really hard about what Emma had said about the curse being best left alone. He wonder if it was best since he figured his mom would be safest. The people of Storybrooke wouldn't hate her or want her dead. For the first few days after Graham died he was lost in his thoughts not really wanting to argue with his moms without knowing for sure what he believed. It was something leaving him very conflicted. Emma looked like she was relieved to not have to talk about the curse while Regina was simply happy to enjoy what was right there in that moment. Henry didn't want to ruin this but he knew one of these days someone else would begin remembering and again come after his mom. Would Emma always be there, probably not but if the curse was over she could face everyone in a meeting. They could be completely open with everyone all at once. Regina was no longer the evil queen, not really anymore.

He'd thought about ways to help break the curse all day and night now for about two days and the only thing he could come up with was small tid bits by himself. Like who else knew? Or where secret things might be hidden that could reveal the fairtale world. He'd never seen much when it come to things in his own home and he never thought to look at the mausoleum. Once he did go on the third day he found nothing. He left school and headed straight there. Upon finding nothing he took the opportunity to go to his castle to think more.

Emma came to find him and eventually they headed back home where he knew he would probably get a punishment of helping at the city hall again after school. Instead of resisting though he figure there was in fact the next place to look for anything hidden away. Having his presence being expected was only beneficial to his cause.

It was only a few days punishment this time and Henry hoped he could find something, anything at all. He was told to file papers on his first day there. During his bathroom break he would peek into rooms along the way. The second day he was told to organize the files her filled and on his moms break he opted to stay and focus on work. Sitting alone in the mayor's office he quickly began poking around.

That how he found something mysterous. After sneaking it out a window he went back to work and hoped no one would notice. Once his mom returned he then excused himself early by saying he had a project to do with a friend and needed to at least go to the library to look something up before it was due. Regina was confused what project he could mean but she let him go anyways. Anything he tried to hid from her she always learned about eventually anyways.

 ***Knock knock***

The sound raps against a door of a mansion oddly familar to the mayoral Estate here there was no mayor just a man claimed to be mental. After searching his book for who the mysterous property belonged to Henry could only assume that the Mad Hatter was not mad at all. He just need help gettimg his hat back.

Henry held the strange box in his arms wondering if he had the right place he hopped down the steps and check the numbers on the house. Yes this was it. Slowly the door finally creaked open and Henry gulped loudly.

"Henry Mills what an odd surprise. To what do I owe this occasion. What is that?" he questioned pointing at the box as if somehow knowing it was for him.

"Can I come in perhaps you can help me as much as i can help you." Henry stated trying to appear confident.

"I don't need any help." He denys.

"Jefferson its okay i know you are the Mad Hatter.. I mean well was. Everyone thinks you're mental because you are so obsessed with making hats. I have the one you want though."

"Give it!" he bellowed causing Henry to freeze and clench the box tighter. "I'm sorry child it's just I'd recognize that box anywhere. Its mine and so is the hat inside."

"You want it back and I need help."

"With what?" Jefferson asked itching to get his box back. He would have hurt Regina for this but not just a kid even if it was the evil queen's kid.

"Im not totally sure. I heard the hat can enter any realm but what about the past. I dont know everything like my mother would but if i focus on a certain set of details could I maybe go someplace. Henry placed the box down and watched Jefferson as he pulled his book out and searched for the story of the cursed apple. "There." Henry points to the apple falling to the ground already bitten into.

"A-are you sure."

"Yes. Its just a sleeping spell there isnt any harm in trying to get Emma to break it to break the curse."

"Okay if you are sure. Let me see these pages. I need something magical an this book has very good detail it just might work as both direction and magic." Although hesitant Henry did as he was asked and they managed to get the hat to work for only 1 minute. The book was magic all along which left Henry grinning despite the fact he was now holding onto possibly the worst thing he'd ever do. All for the greater good he reminded himself. The apple looked still quite healthy enough to eat even though it was very potent.

Honestly Henry was kind of really scared, too scared, to take a bite now. He didnt want to take back his plan now but what if something serious happend to him. Plus before he did he wanted time to try convincing his moms one more time to break the curse. He was about to leave when Jefferson offered to get him a drink before he left and left the room. In that moment away Henry appealed to the side of him the was worried Jefferson might use the hat again for something worse and snuck out the house with the he box in hand before Jefferson could come back and catch him going. As a second thought he realized he probably should put it back where he got it before his mom found out.

his time at the "library" was limited to until dinner time which it almost was by now and he was only on his way back to the city hall where he ended up telling the janitor he forgot something for homework in his mother's office. The man let him in and Henry recovered the box from out side the window once again and put it back in it's hiding spot.

Entering the house much quiter than usual he found the main foyer empty. His mother nowhere in sight but he was sure he smelled food. He followed the sound of music tunes echoing from the kitchen. It was empty and as he breathed in a breath of relief he was overcome by the need to pee. He laid his bag down and contomplated where to place the apple for just one minute. Not wanting it to go with him nor look suspious on the floor or be forgot in his bag he placed it on the counter in a hurry an ran to the bathroom after which he was going to go upstairs and get ready to eat it after dinner if his moms wouldn't listen. This decision turned into a mistake when he came back to find his mother bitting into the cursed apple.

 **Present:**

Henry waited where he was until Emma came to get him. They then waiting out side his mothers room in silence until the doctors came out. Emma although severely wanted to ask henry what happened knew he wouldn't have answers to give until he knew his mom was okay. Personally though Emma didnt think she had the stomach to speak even though she wanted to. Emma wasn't the first one to jump up but she was the first to speak.

"How is she? What happened?" the doctor looked to Henry then back to Emma. Everyone knew of the couple as well as the mother son connection between Emma and Henry. There was no need to withhold information.

"She is stable. Though there are no signs as to what caused this she is unconscious but stable."

"Poison?" Emma questions but the doctor can only shrug and say.

"It's possible but without a sample of what she ate we won't know."

"I gave you the apple though." Henry says.

"There's nothing wrong with it are you sure she had that. Could be anything and had a slow effect." Henry glared at the man an nodded.

"It was I swear!" Emma held him still and gave the doctor an apologetic look before turning to Henry as he left.

"What Apple Henry? hers? They are always good." She says and waits for him to explain.

"It wasn't just any Apple. I got it to put myself under a sleeping spell. She ate it when I had to use the bathroom. I didn't think she would actually eat it."

"You what! Henry how could no how did you even manage that?" She panics then asks herself as well as him. "Why? Were we that bad to you." She looks broken and Henry doesn't know what to say for her concerns but he tells her the truth in a hushed tone.

"I wanted to show you that breaking the curse was going to be ok."

"well this is why I wanted to leave it be. This is why I said I wasn't going to do it. Someone, most likely your mother was going to get hurt."

"I thought if it was me and you or mom kissed me awake then people would see I changed mom. They wouldn't come for her. You don't want to break the curse because people would want to hurt mom..I don't want that either but someone else is gonna start remembering and then you'll have to save her one person at a time. I thought it would be better to get it all over with at once with a town meeting or something." Emma was appalled at the idea that her son, her girlfriend's son, had let this happen obviously not on purpose yet still. His words echoed in her mind and she tried to figure out what to do next. Save the woman she felt she was falling in love with and break the curse or hope the doctors could wake her soon and care for Henry the best she could until then.

"A kiss you said?" Emma asked Henry nodded.

"True loves kiss of course." Henry stated as if he wanted Emma to be sure she loved his mom before trying. Of course he could try but that would be only if Emma's didn't work. She was the savior after all. She sighed and gave him a look that make his heart jump to his throat.

"I don't know if I.. If she loves me." Emma whispered not saying another word she entered the room to sit next to Regina and Henry followed. Emma wasn't sure she had let Regina in enough nor Regina her. So she decided to wait. Just one night to evaluate was it worth the heart ache if it didnt work _. 'Then again if it leaves heart ache wouldn't that mean you love her.'_ Emma jested to herself. That was true yet who was to say Regina truly loved her. Emma heard Henry's stomach growl and her own followed along. Looking at the time emma gasped and jumped up.

"Hen, i know you dont wanna leave but we gotta eat and your mom will kill me if i feed you stuff from here." Henry was glad he remembered to turn off the stove before leaving with the ambulance. Next they would have had a fire truck. Emma offered Granny's seeing how her cooking skills sucked and Henry agreed.

Once there it was obvious how fast news got around. Then again it wasn't everyday the mayor got taken to the spoke in whispers but the only person not shy of course was ruby. Ruby came over with concern written all over but she didn't burst at seems wit questions like Emma thought she would. Only after taking there Oder and getting the list back to Granny did she come back to give them there drinks and asked to sit for a moment.

"So what happened guys." Henry went to say exactly what happened but then froze so Emma told her a slightly off version.

"Something caused Regina to faint she's just not waking up. The doctor should figure something out soon enough." Rubes face fell at the news but her reply shocked them both.

"To bad one of your true love kisses can't wake her right hen, I'm sure you tried already." She was trying to lighten the mood. Henry beamed slightly because of course they were going to try.

"Not yet. Ma's afraid mom doesn't love her back." Emma wanted to glare at h but looked down instead and mumbled something only Ruby could hear. Even though she did she didn't mention her thoughts out loud but responded to what Henry said.

"Oh girl of course she loves you no worries there no harm in trying I suppose at lease it might let her know she's got people waiting for her to wake up. Get her up faster, she would hate to miss work tomorrow." She jokes just before Granny calls order up. "Well gotta go. I'll bring you your food and let you eat."

Both Emma and Henry ate in silence and Emma watched as Henry yawned while walking back to the car. She drove towards the manor and when Henry wasn't fighting it she looked over and saw him asleep already. Sitting in the drive she pulled out her phone and asked Ingrid to come over for a little. Seems she to heard the news and came over right away. Just as Emma tucked Henry in she went down stairs to see the blond woman at the door.

"Hey." Was all Emma said letting her in. The two barely got inside before Emma began venting to Ingrid. "What do i do?"

"Just tell me what happened darling." She swept Emma's disarrayed hair behind her ears. Her hand fell to her should that she then used to pull Emma into her embrace.

"I don't know" she cried. "Henry was going to curse himself to sleep though I'm not sure how he managed to get anything like that here..anyways he left the apple out for just a minute and she ate it. I can't lose her." She cried out to Ingrid whom soothed her with a hush and a soft caressing hand through her hair.

"You won't dear. You've done so much already as the savior but I know one kiss from you and she'll free of the curse as will we all."

"That just it mom she has a safe place in this curse. So many people want her dead if it breaks how can I save her now and yet submit her to that when she wakes up, but I can't leave her like that either." Emma said not having noticed all of what she said but Ingrid did and she though choked up with joy told her daughter just what she needed to hear.

"You're not alone we won't let anything happen to her if they come let them we will have our happy ending no matter what they want." Emma nodded in agreement but still unsure what to do asked how. Ingrid knew the girl was Sherrif as well as Regina's girlfriend not many people would appose her. "I'll stay here and watch Henry I think it's a perfect time for you to get in the hospital even this late you should be able to somehow. It's time you gave your lady her kiss. Not many people will be there so you should be able to get her back here if she's able."

"That's a lot of if's." Emma said but Ingrid shooed her away to her car and watched her go before reentering the house and locking the door just to be safe.

Basicly on auto pilot back to the hospital Emma had no plan still as she arrived in under twelve minutes. She had been lost on her thoughts of old times with ingrid. There were times Emma use to want to call her mom even in the short time she'd known her. It was much like those connections people raved about. The ones that were instant and lasted forever. Much like hers with Regina as well as Henry. She was filled with frustration towards him at the moment but that wouldn't last forever would it? Emma was pulled from her thoughts when a nurse called out.

"Miss its past visiting hours."

"I know look I need to see Regina. It was important I take care of our son before planing on actually seeing her. Please i couldn't let him see me unstable when i needed to show him we had to be strong.." Emma didnt mean to say all that yet she didnt waver once she had. "Besides I need to speak with the doc. If her situation has changed or does I need to know right away."

The nurse seemed to lose her toughness at her words and let her through but said the doctor was gone for the night. That was not going to be a problem then Emma told herself because as soon as she and Regina made their get away it would be on less person in their way. Standing beside Regina her hands shook.

"Please leave us." she whispered as she took up Regina's hand. Once the woman left Emma dropped down to her knees. "Regina I can't do this, any of this, without you. Please come back for me and for Henry even though I'm super mad at him right now he still needs you. He told me he didn't mean for this to happen to you but still it hurts me seeing you like this. I am suppose to uh kiss you now but im afraid you won't love me back and then you'll be lost forever." Emma admitted aloud to the large room that was empty aside from them. "I don't know if you can even hear me but .. I love you." Emma returned to her feet and bent down pressing a soft kiss to Regina's lips. The coolness of them was swept away by a wave of warmth that although felt enternal spread outward physically all around town originating from them. Emma gasped at this revelation just as Regina gasped a breath of fresh air once again.

Regina was awake and aware Emma had just given her true loves kiss which left her speechless only for a moment, just until Emma's words came back to her. "I love you too Emma.. Please forgive Henry." she said then pulled Emma into a deep kiss not giving her a moment to her thoughts and wrapped her arms around her neck. She was glad to be back and especially happy Emma had saved her. "Thank you for trusting in your feelings for me. I truly do love you and and wish I'd shown you sooner."

Their special moment was broken as chaos unraveled just outside the room doors. Emma looked out the window and back at the down in panic. Neither was an option but if nothing was done the enemy's of her lover would be breaking in any minute. Her panic swirled inside and she begged herself to come up with a way to go back home. A few moments later Regina and she were encased in a puff of smoke. Next thing she knew they both were at the manor hitting the floor.

"Woah" they both said together." you have gotta teach me that." Emma says but Regina looks at her puzzled.

"That was you darling. I suppose magic must feel different now that the curse is broken. Its here but not really not yet im sure there is a way to bring it here though. Then we wouldnt have to face everyone defenselessly." she rambled still in awe of how powerful and amazing Emma's magic felt. Both women blush when Ingrid walked in the foyer scolding them for scaring her half to death and to stop cuddling in the floor and get inside before trouble came.

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **So there you have it abrupt end I know but still. Tell me what you all think. I never got reviews for my last chapter and I wonder if you guys liked it or not. This is probably one of the biggest turning points for this story so far. Plenty more to come. Because everyone wants a perfect savior but that's something they may never get.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Take me further down the forbidden path**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own the show Once Upon A Time or it's characters. Sorry if there are typos or errors.**

 **I just want to clarify I know there are still some things yet to happen and they probably will just not in the order as the show. I'm super sorry for my delay but I've finally figured out what I wanted in this chapter**

* * *

The town was at the door of the mayoral estate in no time yet thanks to Ingrid there was someone able to keep an eye on Henry while they spoke to the town. Although Emma was not prepared not could she truly be prepared to face the amount of anger the towns people felt towards Regina she did a pretty good job at taking a stand. she was only out the front door mere moments after Regina and doctor whale already had her push against one of the pillars on her porch. she heard Regina being tough to scare the lot off but it seemed her magic was not working and whale picked up on that real quickly. Once Emma removed whale from in front Regina she let out a growl and turned to face the crowd.

"Enough!" She yelled causing everyone to freeze and turn their attention to her. "I'm still your sheriff and there is going to be no killing today or any other day without reason." everyone gaped at her as if to say they had every reason but Emma kept on not letting anyone to speak against her. "This is a new land a fresh start if you cant accept that Regina is different here then you will have to deal with me." no one wished to oppose the savior but they all wanted their revenge. It was almost an endless battle of glares but then Mary-Margret Blanchard and David Nolan pulled up and climbed out of his truck. Their were shouts of their names and people demanding them to give what they wanted as they made way for their once leaders.

"Emma it me, your mother, come away from the Evil Queen quickly." David looked at Regina then his daughter and saw a familiarity between them. It was clearly something Snow was missing.

"Snow look at them.. I don't think that's going to happen." Snow faltered a moment questioning what he meant, then she saw it. she turned to whale. "you said Regina was in the hospital in a coma and then suddenly she was gone?" He confirmed that is what happened. It became clearer slowly but eventually he realized the same as she had. "Emma? How could you love her? She tore you from us" Mary spoke faintly not sure what all this news meant. When they had been told their child would break the curse no one had expected this. "No, this must be a trick. You can't love her Emma we are your parents so either way you should come with us and we can figure this out together. I'm sure you have many things you wish to ask."

Emma's fists clenched harder, no she wouldn't leave. She shook her head and stepped closer to Regina with an arm out to protect her. Emma knew Regina didn't truly need her help but she let her fears make her more protective. Henry asked her to save her and would want the same thing right? He wouldn't run to his supposed grand parents just because they were the 'good guys' would he? She would let Regina give herself up for him or let anyone get to her no matter what.

"You might have given birth to me but that mean I want to get to know you right now. I have a mother already. Besides I'm not leaving so that all these vulture's think they can go after Regina." David spoke up this time seeing how his wife was stunned speechless due to Emma's words.

"Okay, we will go today but Emma we must talk about all this soon."

"Fine but only at a town meeting tomorrow at noon." Perhaps Henry was right about a town meeting being the best way to speak to everyone. David nodded and took Snow by the arm down the pathway through the crowd. Emma only glared at them until they all left only then did she look back to see Regina looking at her in awe and love. upon being caught though she quickly snapped that she didn't need to be so darn protective. Emma only chuckled and kissed her before heading back inside. Henry and Ingrid begged to know what happened. Although clearly interested in the situation Ingrid did whatever it took to keep Henry away just in case things went badly. The four spent the rest of the night eating dinner and telling tales of the other world to Henry and Emma. Ingrid was a queen as was Regina their lands though rarely encountered the other. Henry found both women's live super interesting. while Emma did to she often found herself wondering what living in that life would have been like. Not with Snow White or David but with Ingrid. Even in this world it would have been nice to grow up living a good life. Not one filled with hate and pain from one foster home to the next until her last. Friend after friend leaving her. Her heart ached at the reminder of the friend she'd lost just before Henry brought her here where Regina somehow made it all disappear.

Emma was lost in thought so long that when she finally looked back at the others she had all three of them looking at her in worry. Emma smiled trying to assure them everything was fine but that didn't last long once she noticed the dry stretch on her cheeks. Dried tears she realized. She quickly apologized and excused herself to the restroom. Ingrid watched as Regina wanted to go after her but she stopped her.

"let her calm down Regina she'll come back and try pretending to be better. We all want to know what that was about but lets not push." Regina knew that Ingrid meant well but how was she suppose to let Emma suffer alone right now. Her expression must have spoken for her because Ingrid then changed her mind sort of. "let me calm her down at least and perhaps get her to tell you. I think I know what it was but there could be more to it." Despite her own urge she let Ingrid go for her.

Ingrid knocked on the bathroom door and lightly told Emma it was her. Emma took a very long time opening the door which added to her worry but at seeing no physical harm Ingrid pulled Emma in to soothe her emotional pain. Emma let that suddenly renewed connection between them relax her. Not enough to open up to her but enough to let her know that she was fine now. Ingrid didn't saw anything but let go of Emma.

"I'm not upset about all this, it's kind of stupid actually." Emma mumbled. Once again Ingrid didn't say anything knowing Emma would say it if she felt like it. "I was just wondering how nice it might have been to grow up with you either over there or even here. I know that it would have been better than it was for me. I had a lot of hateful homes but yours was the best, I got into a lot of trouble and had terrible friends but all the best ones always died or got taken away."

"Oh Emma." It slipped from Ingrid despite her attempt to keep it in. "You have me here for good now though." She clarified her comment wasn't one of pity. "Who did you remember?" she asked understanding now why Emma shed tears.

"My best friend and boss died just before Henry came for me. I'd forgotten the pain because of you guys though so I was a little overwhelmed once I'd thought of him and it came back to me." Emma repeated that she was fine and thanked Ingrid for listening.

"That's really understandable dear you had something great distracting you and I'm sure your friend would rather you be happy than sad don't you think?" Emma didn't say anything else yet found that she felt a bit better so they made their way back to the dinning room. As they entered Ingrid gave an innocent version excuse for the sudden leave for Henry's sake.

"Just I suspected Emma always had a hard life here but hearing our stories made her think about what life with us, people that care about her, would have been like." Emma gave a weak smile but she felt it grow more when Regina and Henry began debating about if he would be learning to use a sword or not there. Truthfully though if Emma had managed a life in the enchanted forest Henry would not be here. With that in mind it made the debate in her mind settle.

"I don't think I would change anything now though. If it did Regina wouldn't have gotten Henry and they make each other happy." The two blushed but agreed and ended up hugging each other. That night Ingrid helped the family settle down after the stress of the day for that they were thankful. The longer she stayed oddly enough even for Regina she began to feel more and more like part of their family.

"Why don't you stay the night Ingrid. It has been quite the day and I would like to thank you for your help with a breakfast tomorrow morning before the town meeting." The older blonde accepted the invitation but as soon as the guest room was made she gave her leave with a hug to each of them. Emma then requested a late shower together with Regina whom didn't deny the savior needs. The needs to craved for relaxation, a soothing touch, and an escape from her rising pain. Regina could see the troubles in her lovers eyes when all distractions were gone. Much like when her own troubles filled her head she was left with a need to be physically distracted.

Entering their now shared room Regina caressed Emma's sides with her finger tips as she slowly raised Emma's shirt over her head. Leading her silently into the bathroom as they disrobed each other. Once in the cold shower she reached around Emma to turn on the shower. She kissed Emma softly on her shoulders while warm water showered over them both.

"I'm sorry I am such a mess Gina, I'll do better I promise." Though Regina didn't know what exactly Emma felt she needed to be better at she pulled her closer to show her it was okay yet shook her head for against her exposed back.

"You were wonderful today dear. I couldn't ask for more from someone who felt I was worth defending the way that you have. Talk to me love and I will do whatever you need to soothe your pain." Regina offered in hopes Emma would tell her what was spinning wildly in her head at the moment. Her sincere words left Emma speechless. Even though she wanted to she couldn't make out anything she was feeling just yet. she turned to face Regina giving her a kiss as she did.

"I just need this with you before I can truly think about it and explain any of it." She says when they part slightly in a daze. Without saying anything else Regina took up and sponge and soaked it in her bod wash and began running her hands all over Emma's body. She smiled as Emma's shoulders dropped at her touch. The faint moan that left Emma as she washed her hair sent a heat to her core. They traded places and Emma was now leaving Regina gasping at her touch.

Removing themselves thirty minutes later from the getting colder shower they both felt much more relaxed and willing to lay in bed to talk. Regina waited until Emma spoke because she knew from her experiences that pushing would make Emma put her walls up. Regina never thought she'd be the one comforting the savior yet her she was holding the slightly broke woman into her chest softly caressing her hair. The first thing Emma said only surprised her due to the fact the savior was always meant to be her enemy.

"I didn't not believe we loved each other enough when I hesitated to break the curse. Oddly enough I've know how I felt almost right away and when we fought I still felt drawn to you. I did hesitate because I wasn't sure how the hell I was going to live with the town looking at me the same way Henry does. Their savior, like I was shoved in a portal and abandoned for everyone else's good but my own. I guess it's not right though that I didn't wake you right away. I'm sorry." Emma choked out most of which was muffled into Regina's chest. Fortunately she could make out what was said and her heart clenched for Emma. No one deserved that kind of presure yet Regina knew no one in this town aside from herself aand Ingrid would stop having these expectations. Henry was a child, he may be he child but he was still a Charming by genetics. It was not only his age but his gened that made him expect good things and heroes in everyone.

"Don't worry yourself so dear. Remember that you are not alone here. I wont let you get overwhelmed by your parents and the town. At least not by yourself, we'll bare it together." Regina promised.

"What if they come at me expecting me to leave you every day. I might end up snapping at someone. I will not leave you and i wont let anyone get away with trying to hurt you or us."

"..nothing is going to happen to you or me and Henry is safest with us you know this." Regina reassures her so Emma might manage getting some rest. At least she thought Emma would be tired enough but she a few whispered words reach her ears she can't help but to comply tho their request.

"Make me forget for just one night." It wasn't like Regina was tired anyways but now she had a rise in her body temperature and a great desire to make love to Emma in order to take away the stress of the day. Regina's hands went from holding Emma close to laying her back. Especially after their quiet yet intimate shower Regina wanted to make love to Emma. Her soft breast bounced as Emma was pressed into the bed. Her hands raised to beside her head and Emma wonders if Regina can really tell what she wants.

They kiss their tongues battling for dominance. Emma pushes her hands off the bed trying to grab Regina and pull her closer. So that her breast are flush against hers. Regina as sexy as even tells her to be patient and places he hand back and tells her to stay. It's the spark in Emma's eyes and the way she response with "make me." That sends a shiver down Regina's spine. A surge of lust and a love of power flows through her. Now she sees just what Emma needs.

A flick of her wrist out of habit she wishes to conjure cuffs or rope momentarily not expecting anything to happen but then she feels her magic activate. With a smirk she lets Emma struggle again her ropes. The surprise of the ropes seriously has Emma really wet now an although she wants Regina to be rough and fuck her senseless she also just wants to touch Regina too.

A small plea escapes her lips even though Emma dont know quite what she's begging for just yet. She's yet to see or experience the dark side of Regina everyone seems to know so well. When Regina places a firm hand between the swells of her chest to make her lay still she does an waits patiently for her next move. Regina's neatly manicured nails begin digging into the pale flesh turning the raked skin red as the hand slowly makes its way dowm her body. Emma hisses but writhes in pleasure.

"Should we have a safe word." Regina asks in a soft voice. Its not the tone Emma had expected but then she realizes she is afraid to hurt her to much.

"Not that I will use it.. but how about spiced apple." Regina seems to ponder it before agreeing. "Good. So dont hold back until i say that. I probably would never say it no matter how much you make me hurt anyways." She said throwing a taunt at her in the end. She felt the rope constrict more. Regina let go of her fears for one night and thrived in the feelings that with taking charge again. The hunger for power that the Evil Queen had was turned into sexual dominance. It was something unlike anything Emma or even Regina had felt before.

For Emma it was the relief of knowing exactly how to give what was asked of her. Of not being expect but not told what to do. It was the weight lifted off her shoulders to know she could give herself fully to Regina an trust she eould be safe. Though her touch and tone was rough her emotions in the still filled Emma to brim with love.

For Regina she felt freed. Her desires were not filled with acts of hatred. She felt that in letting out her evil queen she had come to know mow how to control that side of her instead of hid it. Each time Emma cried out for her it wasn't to stop, it wasn't out of true pain and suffering, Emma wasn't like the rest no she wanted more as so Regina gave all of her love as well as showed her her dark side without shame.

Of course this all took hours and quite the bit of a silencing spell truely satisfy them both. Emma was much more fun to play with that anyone else had been. Emma's breast had been super sensitive and because of this they became one of Regina's favorite spots to focus on. There were many but eventually even Regina had to stop with the toys and the tricks. Despite both cumming so much they still wanted to, they could have except they were all cummed out.

As Regina undid the magical binding that she kept Emma in during the last position Emma fell flat against the sheets and shivered from the cooled wetness beneath her. With a final flick of her hand the floor was swept clean of toys, the sheets were changed, and the two were sound asleep finally.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up early for breakfast even if they were tired or very very sore. Emma didnt seemed bothered that she has to wear a long shirt so early. She was more so annoyed by the slow pace she kept mostly to keep the friction from her sensitive skin. Eventually the four of them left for the town hall. They intended to set up and be ther early to greet as well as avoid any surpises. Luckly there was no sign of traps when they arrived.

The town seemed to meet up all at once as if afraid to let anyone suffer the fate of arriving first and alone in Regina's presence. She rolled her eyes at such antics. As silence came Emma looked to Regina and then took that time to greet the people whom believed she had saved them. She confessed to them she had only save them by saving Regina.

"Why would you do that sister?" leroy's voice boomed from the back rows.

"Because she not who you all remember. She's a mother to my son and a great mayor to your town. An I love her for it." gasps filled the room half the room stood up furiously and the half must have been to stunned to move. The faries watched as Blue swung her wand around while cursing the woman behind Emma for decieving their savior.

"Enough!" Emma yelled at her she felt her anger boiling until a calming hand rested on her shoulder. "Regina?" she whispered seeming her softness in her eyes. "You can't seriously think its ok for them to treat you like this can you?"

"Of course not dear but they will do as they please just as they always have." Her words sounded so profound but to anyone else in the room it had no effect. Emma looks back out to the crowd and huffs before talking to them once again.

"If I swear to you that Regina is not out to harm any of you anymore I hope you all would trust me. I swear on Henry's life that she would never harm any of you, Henry or myself. I realized that may sound extreme or to much to ask of you but I know the woman you use to know isn't here. Anyone can change when that have someone to love and she now has two people. don't forget I know she loves me since i woke her from the sleeping curse." Everyone listened to her speak but once she finish not a lot of people agreed with her. They didn't dare voice their opinions louder than grumbles due to her parents whom were in the front row closest to her and the stage. Some people left before Emma could adamantly lay down some rules that needed to be followed by everyone in town so once the town meeting finished she knew she would have to post something around town to ensure those few people would see them.

As everyone left the small Mills family and Emma felt just a little bit safer. They still had to face Snow and David but they were safe. Henry was the only one jumping to meet his grandparents now that they remembered everything. Though slightly shy still he greeted them and found a smile crossing his face almost immediately and Snow fawned over him. David was only slow on the uptake having not known Henry very long like Snow had. There was a small comment about teaching him sword play if his mother Emma was willing to let him to which she as well and Henry grimaced. It was Henry though that corrected them that Regina was also him mom.

Henry and Snow practically begged the two to let him stay the night just to get to spend time together. though it was a school day the next day and since Snow was his teacher neither woman had a decent reason not to let him enjoy the small request. That didn't mean the two women didn't worry the entire night though. They may have spoken to Ingrid more but the moment they said their goodbyes a text was sent to Henry asking him to call right away if anything happened. They just couldn't help but worry despite his text in return asking them not to.

Enjoying the night was not possible but somehow they managed to eat dinner contently and settle in for the night eventually. The next morning all the peace and quite was disturbed when a call came from the school. it turned out to be Snow and Henry. They were not the only ones there but almost all the faculty were not in and it was pointed out that even most of the students may not come if the parents didn't send them.

"Snow i want you and whom ever you can get to help to call each parent and leave a message if you have to informing them of the importance of education to the kids and that despite the curse having returned memories that that didn't mean the children should suffer from the distraction. i want you to make sure they know that if they have jobs in this town every person here has and essential job that keeps things running and school is the best place for their children in either case." Regina stated so formally probably shocking Snow enough for her to not have a word in before Regina ended the call. she was off dialing her office assistant hoping that the woman would answer.

things had to fixed and put back in order right away to prevent chaos

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **I was hoping for something more for this cliffhanger but it is what it is and their will be much more to come who thinks Henry is going to stay in school while all this chaos is going on. He's been so much trouble will he finally be helpful?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Take me further down the forbidden path**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own the show Once Upon A Time or it's characters. Sorry if there are typos or errors.**

 **hmm it's been a while my bad. I've just got stuff I'm focused on. Been kinda hard working, preparing to move, get m** **y drivers liscense, buying a car, and write but I've done it slowly but surely.**

 **I hope you like it and that you don't mind a few mistakes. I am still only able to write on a tablet. I want to assure you all though this is still a dark swan queen story. It's a slow process because there are usually many factors to a sudden change of ones directions in life. There are always signs the important thing is who is watching? Who tries to help you? Who get you and stands by you? But most importantly in this story who is changing who? Have any of you drawn any conclusions yet.**

 **None the less here you go!**

* * *

The first day after the curse broke proved difficult but thanks to Regina's loyal assistant and Snow actually deciding to listen to her they managed to leave messages for anyone deserting work. This thankfully convinced those whom didnt seem to have thought the whole plan out well enough to realise there were consequences that came with it. They were told in no uncertain terms was anyone to skip work the following day. If they cared for each others well being there should be no problems Regina thought as she headed into the office for what she believed was going to be a long day. Though it certainly was a long day when she arrived home at least there was not a crowd awaiting her return.

It seemed Emma did everything she could on her end to help out. Every phone call she got that said the Evil Queen had threatened them in a voicemail she demanded they listen to it again and assess what she really said. Emma knew what it said because the sherrif office had a recording of its own. She knew it wasn't as bad as others tried to make it and it wasn't even as if Regina had said them personally.

Her day was a riot from picking apart fight after fight over things or people that had been misplaced or taken away during the curse. Sure Regina seperated some people but in light of now knowing true loves kiss and how strong it was Emma could assume that was the reson why with some cases. It was just in case. The second day was filled with fines and arrests. It was a necessary evil to get everyone back to work. Boycotting was not the way to keep the town alive. When Emma finally made her way home she was exhausted.

"Can't anyone just listen. I mean if you really wanted to ruin the town you built wouldn't you have freaking just done it by now. You could have left town, secrectly made it so now one had money to live their lives, or heck you could have even been a ruthless mayor." Emma shouted into the empty foyer. Her loud exasperations causing Regina to enter said empty foyer in a rush as if to see if there was any crucial reason behind such an upset tone. Upon finding no mob on her porch she greeted her lover an asked about her day and what was going on to bother her so much.

Appearantly aside from writing tickets mostly all day Emma still had to deal with the nomal drunken Leroy as well as the new and latest thing people are doing while around Emma. Everywhere she went mostly everyone bowed or treated her like royalty. Granted she really was but still that wasn't the life she wanted to live now. She exclaimed this firmly as if to ensure Regina believed her. A timer going off in the kitchen drew their attention to the food now done cooking. Without delay a loud growl emanated from Emma's stomach. Regina let out a heartily laugh and called Henry down for dinner before leading the way back into the kitchen.

"Come on dear we best feed you before chatting about your day." Regina teased. Emma didn't complain about being offered food though she never did. That evening the small talk was much better than in past nights. For once Regina was happy there was no hiding anymore. The curse broke but once past all the shock and panic over everything she had always imagined happinging she was able to live without that weight on her shoulders. Henry seemed to be happier without lies anymore. Emma was the only one still adjusting and the small Mills family would be there to help her along the way.

That night durning there down time Emma spoke up to Regina about her fears knowing Henry was up in bed and to young to believe in them or understand them.

"I think they are going to rise up Gina. I heard some guys talking at Granny's and I think it's best we prepare." Regina had always expected this but now unlike before there was a way to keep Henry safe. Of course she knew neither one would like it let alone agree. She said it anyways.

"You could just promise to take Henry and go if things get out of control." She recieved a glare in return. That was not going to happen. Knowing this though made her frown and wonder what else could be done.

"We are not going down without a fight. If we have to we do it together. Im not losing you and you are not losing us." she took Regina's hand and summoned a fire ball with their combined power at which Regina was surprised to see the strength of true loves bond. "We have this power to defend ourselves with. Nothing will stop us." Emma exclaimed leaving Regina with shivers much like she suspected being the Evil Queen had once done to anyone she came across. Emma's eyes were suddenly so much darker and yet so sudductive due to how close Emma became when obtaining Regina's hand.

"I couldn't agree more." It just slips out without thought but Regina finds herself in full agreement. Extinguishing the fire ball she pulls Emma into a even more searing hot kiss. As much as Emma was changing her Regina still loved the feeling of someone knowing her so well and walking with her in whichever direction this chaos would take them. She loved their was someone else in the world that knew it wasn't all rainbows and butterflies. Someone that knew this and had Henry as a priority just as she did. If there was one thing she learned it was if you wanted to protect something or someone you had to be willing to do anything to do that.

Regina was so lost in thought that it was only when she felt magic tug her along in a puff of smoke did she come back. She saw Emma's intent and both women quickly disrobed Between battles of their tongues. Emma told her to lay back while she disappeared for a moment. When she came back she wore a strap-on which Regina could only wonder were she'd gotten it from. Slowly Emma crept onto the bed and delicately kissed up Regina's body. This was what the hunger in her eyes had said earlier but she hadn't expected this an yet her body reacted as if it was all she wanted. Her core throbbed as it poked her between kisses. She craved to be filled by the phallus.

Once she was there was no one in all of her experience that made her feel as good as then. Many people aside from Graham had laid with her because the Evil Queen was all seduction and anyone with a libido would take the opportunity if given. Yet now with Emma in this way she knew none of them compared. None of them filled her this way or pleased her as Emma has in the last month or more.

Regina came undone as Emma began thrusting deeper. What small moans Regina was making and trying to stifle became louder and unmuffled as her hands wrapped around Emma's neck. Her pace picked up as she felt herself adjust to the toy and moisten around it. She was on the edge multiple times but each time Emma would slow down and work herself into a new position that ultimately rocketed Regina right back up to the edge in seconds. Getting more and more bothered each time more than she was able to control as she snapped suddenly and slipped off the toy regretfully. She quickly pushed Emma back onto the bed and straddled her hips burying the thick long phallus inside her once more. Her hips began rocking and she leaned down so she could slid up and down faster. Emma would meet her halfway causing her to feel the depth of her core being pounded so perfectly. She shook as she kept on until three full orgasms were driven out of her.

"You've done that before?" Regina managed to pant out with a slight chuckle as she fell beside Emma.

"Mm once but it wasn't nearly as amazing at that." Emma turns to face Regina and caressed her hip. "I cant believe your hips move like that babe."

"Well I was hungry for something and you was taking your time giving it to me." They laugh while trying to find the energy to climb out of bed to take a shower. Regina doesn't let the sheet sit, she "poofs" them away to the laundry room while also placing fresh ones down. Laying down later the two curled up and held onto each other as if it was their last night to. The two rested well only to be woken up by Henry stomping around.

Emma grumbled asking what his problem was. Turned out Regina had poofed the sheets into the washer already full of clean clothes for Henry today. In fact she had forgotten to dry them and he went searching for them. After sifting through the sheets did he realize why it meant they were dirty. Emma couldn't help but to smirk despite her embarrassment. To soothe her sons frustration she magiced the items she forgot to dry into his hands, completely dry and smelling fresh and clean. He was off to school without another word leaving both women alone in the house silent from embarrassment.

It took all but two seconds after he left for Emma to cave bursting in laughter. Regina followed in suit but tried to cover up her giggle before Emma could hear it.

"Di-did you you just giggle?" Emma asked through her own fits of laughter. Regina blushed and shock her head trying to lie but Emma had be sure she heard her giggle. "You did. You're so adorable."

"I. Am. Not. Adorable." Regina stated through her teeth. Emma said nothing but nor did she take it back. Once they had finished getting dressed for work they parted in the drive way to their own cars and left for work with a kiss which ended up more like a make out session since both women wanted the other one to be thinking of them while at work all day. Regina climbed in her car an muttered to herself while she waited for Emma to pull out from the drive way.

"What on earth have you done to me Emma?" She couldn't believe herself sometimes. If she had be her old self watching the two of them interact the Evil Queen would have killed Emma by now. Then again some part of her, even the Evil Queen part, liked everything Emma did to her. They drove away from home in similar directions until Emma turned left and Regina kept on straight.

The day wasn't as hard as the last few. The hardest part was telling herself that despite her wanting to eat lunch with Emma she was most likely busy with sherrif things. So she decided she would work through lunch to keep her mind focused and her heart from hurting. It was at 1 anyways when her assistant interrupted to say someone was there to see her. The door opened without a knock and Regina gasped surprised to see Emma standing there with Granny's in hand.

"I got you your regular, a salad, and me a grilled cheese. I couldn't resist getting us root beers I hope you like them."

"I do actually." She got up and pulled Emma into a hug. "I didn't think I was going to get to eat lunch with you today."

"So you wasn't going to eat? I asked she said you hadn't even told her to get you anything when she went out." Regina blushed lightly not wanting to have Emma focused on her not eating. She grabbed the bag and turned towards the couch and unpacked both lunches. Emma was instantly destracted by food. She would have laughed if she wasn't so hungry herself. Not long enough into their lunch did Regina's phone ring. She looked perplexed seeing as no one ever called her well except snow for her help. Then Emma's phone rang as well. Alarms when off in both their minds as Henry was the only thing they both would get called for. Regina answered her phone and placed the call on speaker so Emma could hear.

"Ms. Mills. There has been an incident at school between Henry and his fellow classmates. We need to send him home and you to come in to speak with the principal so the situation can be resolved." The familar voice of Susan the front desk worker came through. "We are also calling Emma is you are to busy to come in."

"I am never to busy for Henry. We will be there in 10 minutes." The woman strutted her response and hung up. To Regina it sounded as if they would have rathered Emma's presence instead of her own.

"Guess we have to skip the post lunch fun today." Emma joked bringing Regina back to her. She catches what Emma said and pins her with a glare that says 'don't play with me right now.' Emma gulps and decides it's best if she just picks up their lunch and get headed to the door quickly. She hold it open for Regina and they head over together in there own perspective cars. Since Regina has no idea if she'll get to come back in she tells her assistant to keep anything urgent sent to her phone she'll work from home if she has to.

* * *

Henry is looking down swinging his feet while waiting when they arrive but as they get closer they realize it's actually his swinging his feet waiting while his face is being iced. Just above the ice pack is some sort of injury on his cheek or eye. They would know which if he wasn't so hesitant to show them. Regina frantically pulls the ice away causing him to his in pain. They both can see a deep red abrasion under his eye. The swelling lead into the slowly brusing area around the eye. Regina kisses his forehead gently and stomps off. She whispered to him in Spanish which Emma was still stuck on until she heard Regina yelling. Quickly she ran to catch up throwing over her shoulder a few words to Henry. She was glad he caught them as he put the ice back on her eye and resumed swinging his legs.

"Who did this to my son. I will have words with them and their parents."

"You can't, I sent them home already Ms Mills."

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble that kid will be in if I found out you let him off Scott free." Regina threatened. Of course he knew. "He'll be working his but off so hard under my supervision I won't need an assistant anymore."

"We didn't let his 'off Scott free' as you say. No he has been suspended. This is precisely why I sent his away before you came. Honestly Henry is your child perhaps it's best if he be home schooled." The principle stated as if it was only fair. Only just that on kid suffers while the other gets next to nothing in punishment.

"Excuse me sir?" Emma butted in. "You mind if I say something."

"Of course savior." Regina could see a vain tick in Emma's forehead at that.

"our son shouldn't be punished and removed from school, if that's what you are suggesting, just because some brat wanted to settle his parents fights with our son. Everything going on has to do with us adults Henry has nothing to do with the curse." Emma said and Regina nodded agreeing fully because if she could keep Henry safe she would take all the pain anybody had to give they simply had to come to her. She knew the risks of the curse breaking Wien she adopted Henry but she had so desperately wanted to be loved and love another that it mattered none at the time.

"That's just it. The mother says it has everything to do with things going on at home. Supposedly the curse kept his family together but with it broken the separations they were going through are now in progress again. Seems Henry's part in breaking the curse caused Kevin's grief to target him." An so Regina frowned at this information. Of all things to hurt her son, of all the reasons, and somehow it had been based on something related to him.

Emma could see and understand why this may have happened but she didn't like the way the principle seemed so determined to blame Henry as well. She looked him in the eyes and saw fear. Henry had been a part of the curse breaking and maybe voiced his beliefs in school long before she arrived but he wasn't scared of just anything. Henry had cursed his own mother, on accident, but still cursed her none the less. He was scared of Henry turning out like Regina. Maybe Regina didn't see this yet but Emma couldn't let it stand.

"That is a load of crap. Pardon my language but no I won't let you push out probably one of your best students because a child who was alone in his beliefs saved you all. He had no guidance and no one to help him fix all this. Now he has and you all should be cheering his name but because one twerps kid get upset his parents are having problems you let them abuse our kid. I want his parents number and he will have to apologize to Henry in person but he will be expelled before Henry is." Once Regina hears Emma words it makes sense all of a sudden that Henry was threatened not for having a part but for still being her son. Anger boiled inside but she bit her cheek and ushered Emma out of the principals office before either of them said anything else. Henry got up and said he was sorry to both his moms before turning his injured side of his face away from them so he could hug them both. His skin tightened harshly without the ice numbing his face he hissed in pain.

"come on my little prince let's take you home and fix up your face okay." Regina said leading his gently by his shoulder. Knowing everything his parents said and the way they tried fighting to keep him in school he hated to ask but he did anyways once they were outside.

"Do I have to come back moms?" Both women paused outside their cars and looked at each other then him.

"Only if you want to but look kid if you run now it can only get worse. You have to stand up. You can show them you are tough and that you don't care what they say. They might come at you a little more but if you are smart and strong about it you'll show them you are not what they think." He didn't know how he would do that just yet but he would try and hopefully next time he wouldn't get hurt this bad. Henry mumbled his okay and climbed into his mother's car and waited as he let the two talk before they parted with a kiss. His mom climbed in the car and said.

"We'll fix you up and home have some dinner. Then how about some ice cream after dear?"

"Can we see gran Ingrid." It was odd knowing she was his gran because Emma thought of her as a mother but he already liked her so much that sometimes it didn't matter to him.

"Where else would we go." Regina said but Henry thought it to himself as well. Just the idea of a good family night was helping him forget his pain already as well as the lack of ice he'd had since leaving school. The only time he really remember his other grandparents was as he laid down for bed all bandaged up. His exhaustion didn't allow him to dwell long though. Just moments on his day. Like how his moms had healed his cut but told him it was better if they left something. The brusing was mostly gone just so it wouldn't hurt as much and then they had headed out for ice cream after dinner. Then they walked the docks down to the beach which he ran mostly. This caused him to be as tired as he was once he finally crawled into bed.

' _I wonder why they haven't bothered seeing us the last couple days'_ is all he can think of before sleep pulls him under. It wasn't that he didn't see his grandmother at school but she hadn't said anything about Emma nor nothing about them hanging out soon. he could t help but wonder if his grandparents were either to focused on each other to see how much they needed to do to get his ma to forgive them. Or if they didn't think they were worth it since they were all so close to Regina already.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **It really is exciting writing a dark story lets just hope in the end it is done justice. There is really no easy way to separate the small Mills family if you guys were hoping for a light Henry. If you were best speak up because he's looking to be heading down the dark path with his parents soon enough.**

 **Any ways thank you for reading and leaving reviews. I wish to hear more from you all so I know how you feel.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Take me further down the forbidden path**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own the show Once Upon A Time or it's characters. Sorry if there are typos or errors.**

 ***First happy 4th of july guys!***

 **Okay guys there is a shit storm at the end of this chapter please be excited but well warned. I didn't expect it but shoot it just came to me. I'm sure you all will love it. It's how it should have gone damn it.**

 **Also next chapter I'll work more on Henry and his darkness or not darkness but this well this is hopefully going to make you all happy too.**

* * *

The next time Snow White and David faced Emma was that weekend a whole two days after Henry had been hurt in school. Henry of course had been taken to school the next morning his parents were assured he would be allowed in as well as safe. His grandmother had seen him in school and spoke with him asking him what his feelings about staying with Regina were.

He told her he was happy as long as his parents were happy then asked her the same thing his ma was asking them now. Why they hadn't been by if they cared so much? They voiced their reasons. Mostly that they were giving her some space as well as taking the time to put the town into order. Emma felt her eye twitch, she imagined Regina must be rolling her eyes behind her. She'd heard her scoff and turn toward her as she spoke so her 'parents' could see her better.

"What have you done to put things in order hmm?" Regina asked rhetorically. "Put all of your midget friends an pups in charge of telling everyone to be kind to each other. I don't think that helped Henry nor does it keep a town together. Your daughter an I have been working hard to do just that." It was hard work but even just that morning there was so much less fighting going on than there had been all week. Emma was sure Regina was right that these two had done nothing actually productive and yet most likely had taken any if not all the credit they could for their hard work.

"Emma it's not like that we swear. It's just who is going to expect all this good to happen from her. Even we can see you are trying hard to be a hero but she is not capable of it." They directed their words to her as if to ignore Regina that and perhaps they could read the disbelief upon her face.

"That's just it all this good is from her. I mean you all got to live, you got to be without negative memories, got to be young still, got to stay together. The people around town need to see she has protected them despite having brought them here to curse you. They owe her nothing but neither does she owe them. This place is heaven compared to living in or around forest all your life. How about medicine, the power of science, the food you can't tell me that everyone hates it here." Emma was glad she live here. Even more glad she hadn't lived there with her parents. They seemed too overbearing and perhaps too nice for her to handle all that goodness and fluff all day everyday. "I'm glad I lived here. The fact I was thrown away by you guys is almost bare able just because I didn't have to live there struggling or feeling guilt for have more as a princess and shut away from the world for my own protection." They most certainly were those kinds of people.

"Ma I think gran and gramps just want to make it up to you. They just don't know how. If you told them what to do maybe we could all be happy together." Henry tried. Both his parents and his grandparents found his bravery something to be proud of but this was not somethng that could be fixed so easily. Emma knelt down to Henry's eye level.

"Hen look I have someone I consider a mother. I cant even imagine replacing her nor can I fathom what may repair things between me and your grandparents just yet. If you and they can be patient with me I'll think of something. You can still spend time with them, they can be around, but I cant easily change how I feel." once again at the metion of Ingrid and her motherly positions in Emma's life Snow flied. She ran off before Emma could even stand up to say more or apologize for how harsh her words sounded. She ended up giving an apologetic look to David just before he followed his wife. Emma muttered a curse and withdrew herself back inside the manor.

She was never to good with emotions, Denise had been the only one before Regina and Henry to help her get things out the way she was supposed to. Right now her feelings were all over though. Henry didn't agree or even understand them yet Regina did. She didn't push her to forgive or guide her away from her parents. She simply let her know she was there no matter what.

Some time later in the evening she received a short text from her mother who somehow had her number. She would guess it was another thing Henry did in attempt to make things better. It read something gushy and about earning her forgiveness as well as allowing Ingrid into the family. There had yet to be a mention of Regina into this promise and though Ingrid was important to her so was Regina and if Regina was denied so was she. In response she said the gesture was nice but unless her entire family was accepted she could not say yes. Nothing came in returm and though her heart felt crushed once again she decided to give them time just as she too needed time.

As time passed though many things happened. Regina was giving back hearts of those who worked in her castle and even those she had taken from Snow's friends. She had no need for cleaning maids or people to dress her in this world. They all knew that her safety was the only reason she had to take their hearts and though everyone of Snow's friends were pissed the others swore not to go against her but said they had served long enough to not fight if things came to that.

Her knights remianed loyal and eventually Emma asked a few trusted ones to be her back up at the station as well as if things between her parents and her went south. What did go south though was anything but. It had to be things such as babies being born and escaped mental women making the supposed Dark One misbehave.

A while ago Emma met a woman at the inn who was pregnant, she was thinking of giving the baby up for adoption but struggling with the idea of letting go. Emma may have mentioned she should think it over a bit longer it wasn't a choice to be made lightly. The woman's, Ashley, child turned out to be part of a deal made with Mr. Gold. Regina warned her to not make any deals with him as she went to help Ashley while she was in labor. She would fend off the man attempting to take the baby that she now wanted to keep.

"This is a statement that I as an authority figure of this town can deem coherent and overoling of any prior arangements you may have coerced out of a troubled girl. You are no longer authoritized to be here and I can and will remove you if you persist on taking a child from her mother." Emma exclaimed while resting a hand on her badge just above her gun. Ashley told her everything the moment she arrived an though in the other world she wouldn't have had the power to stop the deal from being completed here she could. Emma would have none of Gold's mischief here in this realm where he was still powerless.

Out of nowhere Belle whom escaped the hospital's mental ward while under the curse was now rushing up behind him ready to say whatever it took to stop him from taking the child. Emma heard all about her from Regina when it happened but couldn't have imagined such a woman with this old and strange man. She wasn't actully mental in fact she had remembered everything and until the curse broke she was concidered crazy. She was his lover of sorts but Regina was sure the dark one couldn't truely love her.

"Fine Mrs. Swan I'll leave it be but only if-" "no Rumple we talked about this no more deals." she inturrupts making him clench his jaw. Emma smirked as she watched him clutch his cane and turn to her. He wanted to demand why she was there but stopped just short of saying anything he might regret later. As he left he whispered off some words of warning to her.

"Come to me, if you want to protect the Evil Queen. You will help me tonight Mrs Swan." Emma saw red at his treat but was to slow to react because he quickly disappeared by catching the closest elevator not by magic because he still didn't have that. That man didn't love Belle or he would do anything she asked of him but Emma truely loved Regina and knew she would have to convince Regina to let her see what his game was if she wanted to keep her love safe.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Regina said not even letting her get the whole explanation out. She had just arrived back home and told her she hadn't made any deals but that she might to see what his plan was.

"of course I won't let his plan go through. Heck we can do it together. It's not like he knows we have magic right well just poof out of wherever and take with us whatever he wants as soon as we have it." Emma tried. This seemed to catch Regina's interest the more she thought about it.

"Fine." She grumbled "but only after dinner and you have to call Ingrid to watch Henry." Emma smiled and kissed Regina as she agreed happily. For dinner Henry asked if they could go to the diner so they did. He would have to help at the ice cream parlor until Ingrid closed but they figured they would call on the way to the diner because what kid didn't want to love time at an ice cream parlor. Getting dinner at Granny's was no longer as easy as it use to be but for Henry they dealt with the the looks and the mumbles or whispers.

"Hey there Emma it's been a little. Henry looks like you are a quick healer. I'm I getting everyone's usually Madam Mayor?" She rambled on to each one of them. This was a pleasant surprise of course, it seemed that the Lucas's after all their years beside Snow was very indifferent at being against their daughter or perhaps it was the small family that eased them into this decision. Henry was clearly not the only thing keeping them together but everyone believed he and Emma were the only ones capable of changing Regina though they still wondered if that was really possible.

The three enjoyed dinner ignoring the buzz filling the diner once again because of their presence. The first time the town had been more excepting under the curse but now they had memories that made them unsure all over again. Ruby still treated the same as last time even with her memories so that truly helped defuse most of the tension. Though Granny was in the back cooking she sent over a desert and told Ruby to assure them it was on the house.

"Why do you think Ruby and Granny are being so nice to us when everyone else is like walking on eggshells." Emma asks Regina while taking Henry to Ingrids.

"Probably because Granny has been so protective over Ruby for so many years. Here she doesn't really have to worry. Here it is punishable to kill no matter who they are. Besides everyone now knows Ruby as a person not a beast. Makes it harder to kill someone you know dear."

"Why would anyone want to kill Ruby though?"

"Ruby is red. Red is little red riding hood but she not just the girl from the story she IS the werewolf too." Henry says excitedly.

"What really?" Emma freaks out for a second but only because it's such a surprise.

"Yes although Henry that wasn't for use to reveal. That is a sacred part of Ruby that she will share on her own and if she is ready to accept it again." He frowns realizing her mom is right. "She might not have much time since the moon cycle is reaching full moon soon." Regina points out absent mindedly and Emma tells herself she'll have to be ready to help out when or if anything happens.

* * *

"What did you need me to do for you Gold?" Emma pushed right away entering his shop 15 minutes later with Regina. The bell above to door giving away their entrance anyways.

"Ms. Swan I said you not the two of you. This has nothing to do with her." Emma laughed darkly.

"I'm not an idoit Gold you might be weaker here but you threatened her why would I leave her alone while I'm off doing what ever you want. I don't take risks." He doesn't look happy about this decision but he grins at the challenge that is Emma Swan.

"Fine. There is something I require you to get for me. Madam Mayor here should know exactly where it is. I knew she couldnt resist bring HER here."

"Who is HER?" Emma practically growled out. Regina chuckled but answered her only after demanding what Gold wanted with her. He of course simple said they needed to retrive an item in the shape of an egg that had been placed inside the woman. The idea of this baffled Emma to no end until Regina explained more while they walked to the library. Only then did Regina reveal just who the woman was.

"Her name is Malificent, she was a good friend of mine until I trapped her in the form of a dragon for keeping the curse from me."

"In the form of a dragon?!" Emma asked again slightly panicked. Now she understood why Gold had given her her fathers sword. "Shit. Shes been trapped like that for 28 years? God shes gonna be pissed."

"Which is why it should be just you to go down there. Perhaps a part of her can listen to you still. Besides this.." she halted her words as she opened a secret door way to an elevator in the library. Emma mentally shit herself looking in at how far down they elevator went. She tried joking about Regina taking her to her sex dungeon but there was not much humor ro be found at the moment. "Besides this is a two man job because I have to work the elevator from up here."

"You and all this old school shit." Emma grumbled without much more complaining. "See ya when I get done slaying my first dragon..." She said with wry smile. Once down all the way she stepped out onto oddly dry ground. Underground was suppose to be damper as well as colder. Did the dragon really change that so much. As she thought of the dragon it appeared out of no where with a high soar and a loud growl. She landed on her four legs with her wings spread wide. Emma swore and wondered if talking would even help. She tried a few comments as she ran from spits of fire.

"Good dragon lady." She tried and failed as she tucked back behind a pillar. Then a thought came to mind. Emma focus hard on her magic. There was no guarantee it would work but she tried very hard until the fire shooting at her stopped and there was a silence. Then there was a screeching cry of the dragon that was turning into an agonizing one of a human. Emma shot open her eyes and stumbled out to help Malificent. As she watched her change she cringed at how painful it looked. Malificent pinned her with a glare the best she could hating her for her pain at the moment. She couldn't hold the stare long before she began coughing. Her still rather large size heaved until a golden egg sprung out of her slackened jaw. Emma caught it and managed to catch the woman too as she fainted. Emma suspected Regina wouldn't be able to carry both women up to the surface so she magiced to the house and placed Malificent on the couch and the egg in the study where they pre-selected as a hiding place for whatever Gold wanted.

As far as Gold knew they weren't done yet and had he followed, which she highly suspected, there was no way he would know if she left and came back to tell Regina she'd finished. The plan had to change though they would have to hurry back if they wanted to be there when Malificent woke up. She left after writing a note just in case.

"Regina I-" she froze. Gold was talking to Regina who was looking worriedly down the elevator while gold had his cane raised above his head ready to strike her. She reacted quickly. Regina was beside he and Gold was trying to regain his balance. He had the most unsure and surprised expression she ever saw on his face. "I couldn't do it." Emma lied.

"How did you do that?" Regina asked as if to hid that she already knew.

"I-I don't know. She crushed my sword an I just really wanted to be back up here. I saw him gonna hit you I wanted to keep you safe." She said only lying partly.

"Think of somewhere else quick. Take us there" Regina pleaded acting so well. They landed in her house mere seconds later no longer surrounded by the aggravated scream Gold heaved out as they left. "Did you hide it?" Regina asked soon as they made it not acting anymore. Emma nodded and lead Regina to the sofa where Malificent rested and told her she had to be there when she woke to make things right. They sat there fingers tangled together waiting in silence for the dragon lady to wake.

"Ugh! The hell is going on?" Malificent hiss out as she tried getting up. The sofa was Entirely to comfy to leave though. All those years as a dragon and no soft ground to rest on really made it tempting to stay there awhile.

"Gold used you as a holder to something he wanted over here when I cast the curse." Regina answered causing Malificent's glowing yellow eyes to land on her. Regina's voice reminding her of who placed her there all those years. Then she heard what she said.

"Gold? Who is that?"

"Sorry Rumblestiltskin or The Dark One."

"Erm are you feeling better you kinda fainted either from pain or from exhaustion. I'm not sure." Emma interrupted attempting to get a different subject open so that the two old friends might get back to get her after talking more. They could skip the work stuff for just a minute. "I mean when I tried changing you back like Regina said to try I didn't exactly know what I was doing." Both women looked at Emma as if she had done the impossible but Emma knew Regina look was regarding her putting her as the one that helped Malificent.

"How did you..why would you?" She started to ask Emma but then finished asking Regina.

"I knew if you saw me you might just eat me in one second. Emma is quite powerful and talented. I just wanted to undo what I did as well as stop Rumple's plans. I'm so glad it worked out Mally. I have missed my friend and I know I had no right for what I did but something happened to you and you were weaker in my eyes so I did what I had to to do what I thought I needed to." Emma was lost in all this but she sat there and listened closely wanting to be there for them.

"Something did happen but unlike now you were so caught up in the darkness you couldn't help me nor could you stop to see what it was. I get it but I've had 28 years to grieve and I'm ready to help you in anyway you need." Emma felt a tug telling her to ask for more information.

"What.. Sorry but what did happen perhaps we could help you." Malificent regarded Emma for a minute and looked at Regina who gave a gentle nod that she was safe to speak to.

"Snow White and Prince Charming stole my child because they touched my unicorn and saw that their daughter was a great risk for darkness. They stole her to seal away her darkness into my child but the man that did it killed my child taking her away forever before they could return her." Emma choked on her breath and went pale. Extremely pale that both women were at her side asking her if she was okay. "What's wrong with her?" Mal asked.

"I think it's quite a shock to her that her parents did that to your daughter." Emma eyes flashed dangerously and she was gone in a cloud of smoke. Regina cursed and asked Malificent to stay put for a second but the woman clasped her arm as she left too. Malificent was ready for revenge or at least to see their daughter get it for her.

"Emma!" Snow's shrill scream drew the two new arrivals attention to the woman and how her daughter had her hand plunged in her chest wrapped around her heart.

"I want no lies. I want to know now or I shall kill you right now." Mal's eyes danced with joy at the sight while Regina stood frozen unsure if this was how she wanted things to go if she had truly changed because this was a priceless moment for both women watching and if she stopped it well she wasn't sure she would ever get another chance if she regretted it.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **if you don't mind just tell me what you all think because I was just so excited once the end of this came to mind I hope if does the story well.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Take me further down the forbidden path**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own the show Once Upon A Time or it's characters. Sorry if there are typos or errors.**

 **WARNING:** **there is minor torture in this chapter.**

 **I know it is a small chapter it is to ease your agony over the cliffhanger.**

* * *

 _*previously*_

 _"Emma!" Snow's shrill scream drew the two new arrivals attention to the woman and how her daughter had her hand plunged in her chest wrapped around her heart._

 _"I want no lies. I want to know now or I shall kill you right now." Mal's eyes danced with joy at the sight while Regina stood frozen unsure if this was how she wanted things to go if she had truly c_ _hanged because this was a priceless moment for both women watching and if she stopped it well she wasn't sure she would ever get another chance if she regretted it._

All Regina could do was watch and see what Emma choose to do now. Emma growled out ine last frustrated question before pulling the organ from Snow white's chest. Just from only helping return the hearts to the town's people Emma clearly learned the concepts of removing them just fine. Regina couldn't help but to feel a wild fire burning inside her as she listened. Her core clentching at every word Emma had to say.

"Did you or did you not steal Malificent's child?"

"Emma please this isn't you, Regina has done something to you." Snow responded stalling the answer to the question. It's the second time Emma has asked which makes her forcefully take her heart in no gentle like way. The cry ripped through the apartment is what finally makes both women come out of their high like states. Regina tugs her hand from Malificent's and stands beside Emma unsure of her comfort in this situation but she was there for her none the less. Mal minded them no mind except for how roughly Emma was holding her own mother's heart and how Snow was lost without her heart. She was coughing and clutching her chest still unable to look her daughter in the eye.

"I wonder if dear Charming feels your pain." Mal taunts.

"Tell me Snow, I deserve to know what you did to me and someone else that you can't admit you are no hero."

"We saved you Emma from a dark path. We did what we had to to keep you pure. You are a child of true love not some dark evil like Regina may want you to believe."

"How would you know what or who I am. You left me for dead in a world you had no idea how safe it would be." Her anger flourished again as her feelings raged.

"Ahh!stop Emmapleasee!" Snow cried out after another piercing pain hit her chest again as Emma gripped her enchanted heart tighter.

"Did you take my darkness and then kill her just because of something you didn't know would happen to me for sure?" Emma demanded the truth compelling Snow to say it despite all her resistance up until now. Emma was getting tired of hearing her rambling.

"No we didn't kill her she was taken into a portal. The man that helped us didn't tell us everything. Before we knew it she was gone with Ursula and Cruella Deville.""that's as good as you bitch!" Malificent screamed at the new information. Her daughter may or may not be alive.

"Great so not only did you let this girl suffer what you did to me but it didn't even stop you from thinking about doing the same to me. I can't let you and your Charming prince have another chance. I won't let another kid suffer through your choices." She raised the heart to her face and watched both woman and organ as she squeezed it hard. Clearly not hard enough to kill her yet so she tried again but then stopped just before. "No this should include him. This should be a lesson to both of you." She said not realizing what else held her back from crushing her mother's heart.

"Shush Swan you can't kill her because I stopped you and I need her to tell me where she let my baby get swept away to."

"I don't know. All I know is it was just like what we were told about Emma and the curse to a land without magic." Emma's veins chilled at a really peculiar memory and thought.

"Mal, what was her name?" She asked in a whisper. All three women looked perplexed but Malificent still answered letting her daughters name cross her lips for the first time in a long time.

"Lily."

"God really how did I not see this coming. All those years ago ugh I'm so pissed I let the truth slip just like that."

"You knew her." It wasn't a question. Mal understood of sorts that the savior meant that she came a crossed someone named Lily that came to mind when her mother mentioned this world.

"It's possible. First though.." She face Snow with no remorse crossing her face. "You are not to tell or write to anyone about this. Any of it, not what it was about or who was here. Tell David you stabbed you hand cutting food if you have to do it so he believes you." She looked to Regina. "Will the order still work if I give the heart back.. I don't want him to feel that anything a miss?"

"He won't darling not soon enough anyways if you tell her to act normal." Emma orders this as well and they leave with her heart still in hand.

"Now Mal I can show you who I think it is and I am sure I can track her down but it might take some time. First I'm going to show you everything I have on her."

"If you knew her why didn't you keep in contact?"

"We started on a good foot and somehow ended on a bad one. Now I guess it makes sense if she is your girl. If she has some of my darkness in her we probably felt connected because of it. I got pissed at her because she ruined my chances at getting out of the system and getting a home two separate times. The second time I was so mad I told her I didn't want to ever see her again but when I started up as a bounty hunter I looked into her to keep tabs. Guess I still felt connected somehow." Emma rambled off while answering Malificent's question.

"It's her it has to be." Emma hummed in slight agreement.

"Still I'm sorry I raged, but I'm more sorry I didn't get you what I know you wanted. We all deserve to see them die right now."

"Though I do wish for it child I don't think now is the best time. If I need to know more about what happened to my daughter at least she is there to ask. Besides I think it helped us all none the less to see her in pain. You did good you'll be Like us in no time. Well me maybe, seems our evil queen has gotten a little soft over the years."

"Well much like you a child helped me change. Although I'm sorry since it seems I have been a mother while you could not and I didn't help your case any." Malificent looked exasperated at her words. "I named our son Henry he is ten almost eleven but he truely helped me change." She them huff at her friend.

"You know as well as I do he simply changed your sour mood. You feel as much need to be apart of this with me, with your girl, he's only managed to redirect your reason from hate to protection. Is he really both yours? I thought you only just got here?" Mal sat on the Comfy couch waiting for an explaination.

"He is ours and she did just arrive a few months ago. I adopted him when she had him turns out Gold had a plan to get Emma here somehow."

"Of course he did doesn't he always." Regina nodded and took the time to point out they had to plan for his next plan as soon as possible. There was to much risk leaving him to roam freely and to many eyes watching to do anything personally or publicly. Malificent agreed to be a secret for a while to keep things in there court a little longer. If snow truly kept quite they would have many more on there side in no time. Since Emma was holding her heart still she could sense that David had come home early. There wasn't much going on but she listened with her eyes closed until David asked Snow to relax an tell him what happened. She told her to relax and she did. She told her to tell him what she said to and she did without hesitation. When David seemed comfortable with this she asked Regina where she should keep it for now. After that was sorted out it was finally time to get back to the lager problem at hand, Gold and his object of interest.

"It looks like and egg." Malificent noted slightly disgusted it had come from her.

"It is and egg." Regina drawled.

"How do we open it?" Emma asked while each of them looked at it curiously. They wondered what was so important as it glowed. Emma squeezed an ey closed as Regina tried prying it open.

"Don't be silly it is magically sealed." Regina huffed and stopped tugging once Mal said this and gave a wave of her hand over it. Nothing happened but when Emma tried out of curiosity it grew brighter. "Do it again." Both women said and so she did. An all three stood in awe as Emma gave more intent to her opening the item and it flew open. Emma was surprised but didn't actually know what the hell she was looking at.

"It looks like hair." Emma says almost sickly thinking of why or how Gold had gotten hair.

"It is hair." Regina drawls once more at the needless observation.

"What is it for?" Malificent wonders outloud and Regina snaps the golden egg closed. She knew what it was and she would have to keep it strictly locked away if they wished to keep it from ruining everything.

"To bring magic back. That fucking asshole actually made a true love potion." The obvious part then was who's hair it was. "He probably had some way he was planning on making this bring magic here. I'm going to lock it in my vault and seal it shut." Regina left leaving Emma alone with Malificent. Emma swallowed nervously at the dragon lady and said.

"So does the golden egg make you the goose." She was joking with her but as it appeared Malificent too was given knowledge of the way things of this world was and snarled at Emma's joke with distaste.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **I know it's short sorry guys but this was kind of to relieve you of the cliffhanger. I don't want you all waiting to long. Thanks for all your interest in this story so far.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Take me further down the forbidden path**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own the show Once Upon A Time or it's characters. Sorry if there are typos or errors.**

 **So sorry this is very late. I haven't been able to think. I just bought a car and I am moving so things have been kinda busy. Again sorry for the delay but I hope I have made it worth it.**

* * *

Coming back home Henry didn't expect the new company so early in the morning. Ingrid was invited to stay for breakfast to get the latest update. Plus the breakfast was partly a thank you for watching Henry. After being introduced to Malificent Henry asked if she was also new into town. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Henry who else is new?" His moms asked trying not to look stressed.

"This guy on a motorcycle. Can I ride one one day mom?"

"I don't know who this guy is so not until I know if it's safe as is he." Henry shrugged with a small pout but easily distracted by food he dug in. The four adults share a look that says next on the list find the new man in town.

"He has to be from here." Malificent commented out loud having remembered everything she read on the dark curse. "unless they were in this area before we showed up or are from the enchanted Forrest to get through the barrier. Henry the exception of course since he was connected I can only assume that is why he made it here. Well that and you probably carried him. Did you not read the dark curse before you cast it?" Explained further seeing Regina's perplexed face.

"I did sort of. I was a tad busy being to evil to even care the cost or whatever. I read most of it." Emma chuckled at how easily these two bantered much less hostle than Regina and herself had been.

"Him being from here is really beside the point because he has a purpose."

"Mom he said he was here to help break the curse but it's already done I'm sure he knows since everyone saw the true love kiss you two used to break the curse. He is probably curious how Emma did it so fast." No one said anything against that thought but they still wouldn't trust the guy until they had spoken.

"Well what happened with last night I mean after you stopped a raging dragon and turned her back to human." Ingrid asked. Emma watched Regina turn her head down slightly and Malifent eyed Henry as he ate and shrugged.

"Nothing really we just talked with Malificent. We learned she is looking for her daughter who got taken and sent here before I was even born. we are gonna look for her as soon as we can. Thing is I wouldn't feel okay leaving Regina or Henry here but someone needs to run this place safely. Once we introduce Malificent out to the town after we take care of Gold and his plots then she can at least be a temporary sheriff or mayor because I guess she's got a bit of fire and power experience." It was a small joke but this too caused the woman to slightly growl at Emma's odd humor. The room burst into laughter but not at the lameness of the joke but at how a faint puff of smoke came through Malificent's lips as if to prove Emma's point.

"Well either way ladies I will certainly help if that's alright." Ingrid offered and Regina accepted with a smile.

"Alright Henry why don't we see gran Ingrid out we'll head over there again soon." Emma said knowing she had to open shop soon.

"Bye gran, see you later." Henry said giving her a hug at the door. "Thanks for staying for breakfast. Your a better gran than Emma's parents at the moment." He ran off as soon as he replayed what he said. Not meaning to make it sound as bitter as it did.

"Am I going to know the full story later. You and the other two didn't want to say something in front of Henry. I get it if it was something you don't think he is old enough to hear but I won't judge you Emma." Emma feels her heart melt at this and she hugs her mother whispering the truth as they parted. Careful that no one could over hear mostly Henry.

"When I found out my parents took whatever darkness was in me and put it in someone else I was so pissed I went over there and I was trying to get her to admit the truth. I took her.. Heart. I almost killed her but we ended up keeping it just in case we need to know more about what happened. I mean maybe I got some of my darkness back being here in this world or from running into the same girl they let get swept away here." Emma figured she'd only know the truth once they found Lily and got to talk to her.

"It's okay Em. You did what you did for you and for the truth no one can blame you." At these words Emma felt some comfort. Her shoulders dropping considerably due to the relief. Thanks to those words Emma didn't spend the whole rest of her day aching from what she had done. When she woke up she even felt much better she could even say she felt like she was in a better mind set as well.

She spent the day prior showing Mal and Regina everything she had on Lily. Mal and her were at the sheriff office looking things over. Regina joined them around lunch time after placing a few wards up around the manor and her vault to ensure Gold couldn't break in or well technically anyone then she left for her own work shortly after. By the time they all returned home though there was still much work to be done on the topic of going to find Lily but Emma was to tired to work through any of her thoughts. Today though she went over all what Regina missed with her during their morning routine. She actually made things much easier to run ideas off of than Mal so it helped greatly. They figured she would take Henry and Regina with her when she left and they would have to drive straight through the night to where emma was sure Lily last mailing adress was listed.

This wouldn't be for a few days though as they still couldn't take the chance of leaving just yet. Each morning they would check on Snow and David seeming as the timing depended much on them. Emma would speak with him, as Snow, about getting other's to leave the mayor as she is until she does something wrong. He of course asked why she was suddenly wanting to do so. Emma lied for her and he began to ponder his wife's words.

"David I just don't want to lose our family. What if Emma and Henry are right? She is better now." this was all it took for Charming to feel torn. The second time Emma used her mother's heart was to manipulate her father so they could win over the town better was turning out to be easier than she thought. She threw the heart in its case once to two began kissing. Though Emma told her to act normal she would rather not see their private moments if at all possible.

"Moms?" Henry called out causing the two women to jump. Thankfully the heart was locked away again before her entered the study. "Im gonna be late for school you guys ready?" Regina took up her coat and told him yes as she lead him out to the car. Emma wasn't far behind climbing into her bug with her usual red leather jacket. She smiled at the two as the pulled out of the drive and headed to work herself.

Mal being under the impression she would have to cover for Emma once she leaves she decides to magic herself to the office as soon as she finds herself bored of the T.V or the moving picture box as she concidered it in her head. T.V just didn't make any sense.

"When do I begin playing your shadow or am I still confined to only yours and Regina's company." she said as she arrived. Emma yelped and cursed at her until her heart stopped pounding.

"We'll introduce you tomorrow Regina is holding another town meeting. Now that we have Snow's heart you can act as both mayor and sheriff but to the people you'll be just the sheriff and Snow will be mayor."

"Cunning and gorgeous I can see why Regina loves you and struggles so hard to keep her lightness she has gotten from the last 10 to 28 years." Emma was speechless at this. She was left unsure of what to feel by what Mal said. Emma could have sworn she was not corrupting Regina her parent's and all the truths being revealed as of late were. It was affecting them both she told herself. "Don't worry darling I'm sure you and your family have as much reasons as I do for not trusting the people that claim to be 'Heroes' in this town. They are all nauseatingly annoying."

"I don't want to hurt them." Of course she didn't and Mal agreed she didn't. She told Emma these things happen regardless of whether or not Emma or Regina was headed that way or not. Love has an odd way of making people blind. An thus Emma told herself she wouldn't let love blind her anymore. She would keep Regina and Henry as pure as she could.

Emma was forced from her thought when the sherrif department phone rang. She jumped to answer and was out of hwr seat once she heard the problem. She slammed the phone and pinned Malificent with look that said 'you are about to wish you didnt come here.'

"You wanted to shadow them hurry and lets go shadow." Malificent was just behind her as the left the building heading for the sheriff cruiser. She didn't like the damn things called vehicles but followed regardless. "I swear Whale better not be the only doctor in the hospital." Mal recognized the name and seemed to wear an expression of disgust on her face at his name. This did not go unnoticed by Emma.

"What? What is it that he did?" Emma asked as they raced off to the hospital.

"I think the question is what did he do now."

"I don't know but someone attacked him but he wont say who. I know he just broke his arm or no they said it was a mess his arm was off. I guess well just have to see when we get there."

"I guess then I should say the only thing I know about him is that he hates magic. He's a science guy and when he was stuck in the enchanted forest he promised Regina he could save her first love. He said it was about science and technology that they could save him like doctors did in this world. He said what was need was a stronger heart to replace Daniel's. Regina said she provided the best heart her mother had in stock and yet he failed her. Turned out I found out he was made to. He made a deal with the dark one and that was all I ever got to figure out before Regina clamed up and Rumple began to see I couldn't be manipulated."

Emma found this information only slightly relevant until she saw Whale armless and mumbling to a nurse to call Regina Mills. The nurse looked to her and she nodded but told her to tell her she needed her and that she must hurry. It certainly didn't take long before Regina came. She was only a poof away when it came to Emma needing her.

"Gina I think genius here did something he now regrets. Wanna tell her or shall i just tell her what I assume happened." Whale shook his head and got up off the floor while whimpering pathetically. He didn't allow anyone to pick him up only attend to his wound right there until Regina had come.

"I'm sorry Regina I was just trying to make things right between us." It didn't take more than that sentence for her to understand just what he had done. Clueless though the other two women watched as she drove her face close to Whales and seethed between her teeth.

"What have you done." She wondered how he even managed to butt here was no time to waste. She stirred on her feet and stomped around the room looking at the chaos. "Where did he go if you managed such a thing why is he not here?" Emma could hear the act in her lovers voice and wondered what did whale do and why was this 'he' capable of breaking her down.

"I don't know Regina he woke up and was here for a second and then he changed... Into a monster." everyone saw Regina's jaw muscles flex and Emma jumped in with an idea before she could rip Whale a new one.

"Gina I don't know what's going on but could who ever it is have woken up like David did from the coma. Where would he go if he's going to the last place he remembers?" Emma asked having a little bit of faith that this he person was not about to ruin her happiness with Regina.

"Stables" is all anyone heard and Emma is left not looking to her lover but a cloud of smoke. She curses and yells at Whale to get real help now as she is running out the door. Some nurses bustle in behind her and Mal has to squeeze her way out to catch up to Emma. Neither one knew where the stables was exactly so it was only after finding the town map in her glove box that Emma took them there. They had not wasted time but it certainly would have been to late if they had to drive. Luckily Emma drove by the dirt road that lead to it on patrol an didn't need more than that to get there.

Of course running up the road would have saved her magic but the feeling of panic and her breath constricting came over her. It was Regina, Emma just knew so she used what focus she had left and there she was beside the stable building. She staggered from the magic drainage but huffed at herself as she pushed to round the building and get inside. Malifecent was once again right behind Emma. Visibly less drained having been magic relocating for ages. Emma only barely just began learning. Her emotions had pushed her to the point she hadn't succeeded in doing before.

What they saw inside the stables was something at least that Emma hadn't expected. A man with clearly inhuman strength to pick Regina up by the throat. Regina was lifted and choked for a long enough period that Emma could see Regina losing as her eyes began flickering back. Wasting no time she yelled at the man yelled and hit him upside the head the best she could. Mal hurried to Regina's side to check that she was okay despite to coughing to catch her breath. Regina whispered at first having found her voice then it boomed.

"Stop Emma. Don't hurt him. It's not his fault." She said as she got up and Emma froze at her lovers words. Regina froze the man with her magic. At first she had been so shocked to see him at all let alone ever think about using magic on him. "My mother long ago crushed his heart and whale simply replaced it trying to fix the pain he caused me years ago by not succeeding." At this she moved away from Malificent and closer to him, removed his heart an unfroze him. Like this he could not lunge or hurt either of them but he was free of the chaos in him mind. He blinked wildly at his once true love until he was clear of any confusion.

"Regina?" He grunted his speech having been long gone until now. Regina could have cried, well she did, but she could have let her body be overwhelmed but didn't so that she could be with him and hear him. "Let me go." This made Regina cringe as well as cry out a little shaking her head.

"You shouldn't have to go it wasn't fair you died in the first place. We can figure something out you can live again." This time it was his turn to shake his head.

"You must love again, you have, let me go it was my time." He gasped out. Though Emma didn't want her lover hurting she strongly understood what this man was say. Emma knew, Mal knew, even Regina knew all she could do though was cry until she was sure she could actually do it. She held his heart close and whispered.

"Goodbye Daniel." His agony dissolved just as the heart did between Regina's fingertips as she crushed the only thing tethering him to this world. He was gone and Regina was weakened in the knees at the sight of it. She was thankful Emma was there to catch her and softened the landing to the ground. Neither woman questioned if she was okay Mal simply took both women home in a cloud of smoke.

It took Emma hours to finally see a calm and even rise and fall of Regina's torso. It was only then she let the woman go and let her rest as she slowly crawled out of the bed they had been laying in. Then and only then could she finish the job she was suppose to do as sheriff. She asked mal to stay with her in case she waked and if need be call her to help.

The first place she went was the hospital only to find no one knew where Whale was. Him and his detached limb was gone. If it was anyone else they probably wouldn't know where to look but Whale was a man of science and surgery. Emma knew he would feel lost now unless he caved into magic in hopes of feeling whole again. The only person capable of strong magic like that must be Rumple. She wasted no time heading over there in her patrol car not feeling restored enough to magic over there. When she pulled up Whale was closing the door behind him looking slightly defeated.

Rumple was powerless here and now Whale was unable to get what he wanted. Getting out of the car she told herself maybe just maybe she had enough magic to help him. She wouldnt know unless she tried. She looked at the limb and shivered at the sight. The sleeve was torn and drenched in blood compared to Whale's clean set of clothes it looked like a rag, both the fabric and the arm did.

"Whale I need you to come with me and maybe I can help you." He looks sceptical for just a moment before desperation kicks in. He crawls in her car only in hopes of getting what he wants. "I need you to tell me everything you can about what happened today. Why you did what you did so i can decide if you deserve the help I may be able to offer." Emma wasn't sure what she could do just yet but heading to the station she thought of anything she believed she could try. Whale told her everything that happened. He started from the beginning say Rumple sought him out before Regina did and the made a deal that he knew he couldn't break if he wanted to live. Only realizing after meeting Regina his plan and that if he had denied him he could have possible still gone home with a heart for his brother. Non the less he wouldn't wish the outcome on anyone. When Emma asked why he did it then if it was so bad he said he thought he figured it out. Daniel was warded he body preserved he had hoped that was the factor he needed. Emma understood Regina's love for the man was with he whole being and losing him the way she had was awful but to still kee him preserved for so long Emma didn't know whether she should feel more jealous or concerned for Regina's state of mind after not letting go yet. Though she though perhaps today was just that for her.

By the time the two finished speaking at the station she felt restored enough to try her hardest to restore Whales arm. Her magic pulsed as her control and concentration built. She thought of anything good and happy. Her time already in storybook though crazy and strange it was amazing. The moments with Regina and Henry, finding Ingrid, learning the Lily was not so bad and in fact was just like her. She wasn't alone anymore and all those thoughts are what surged her intentions to heal Whale. She heard his gasp and felt her power go in the same instant. She had no time to see if it had worked before she passed out no longer feeling enough energy to even try fighting the sleep.

When she woke there was a faint beeping sound by her ear and she could tell she was I the hospital. Whale had her taken here it seemed but did he call Regina she wondered. Again though her body forced rest upon her before she could find out.

 **Across town:**

Gold knew his game was less than amicable right now and Belle was thrilled to learn he'd given up pursuit of power as she was lead to believe. The truth though was that Gold needed his power. The was no point in hurting Regina without it. There was no point in hunting for his Bea without it. The moment he crossed the line he would forget himself his life. He knew this and so did the Swan-Mills pair. One dwarf wanted to run and escape leading to his memory lose. The curse was built that way though Regina was like him with no alternative life shrouding their real memories she was also the caster and could do as she pleased. Come or go. But anyone else was meant to fail to cross the line remembering. It was as if it was to guarantee no one to tell about magic or the hidden town.

He needed magic to brew a memory preserving potion. He needed magic to find his son. He needed magic and he knew just where to get it. His cane clacked against the floor of the orphanage gain the attention of those in the room. None of which was Blue but she would shortly be in formed if she didn't already know. He waited minutes before Blue made her way to him if she had her wings he knew they would be fluttering in frustration right now.

"What do you want Rumple." He let one of his infamous giggles escape him.

"I assume you have the dwarves hard at work already trying to mine your Pixie dust." He knew this but he also knew that if they succeed he need to distracted them in using it unless he could control its use. "It's quite strange that Snow and Charming have been at ends lately don't you think?"

"Of course Snow only wishes her daughters forgiveness and has been trying to put the past behind her." She says almost as if the words hurt coming out. She doesn't wish it and she knows just as well as he she will never be able to forgive Regina.

"Perhaps it would be best to use your sources to see if she truely is of her own mind and that is her wish." Upon placing suspion he turns and leaves not receiving word against his he grins quite darkly before heading back to his shop before Belle has reason to question him.

 **Emma's hospital room:**

She was finally awake fully nourished and well rested. Snow was by her bed with Charming they were close but Emma could see in Snows expression that she was not all over joyed to be in his presence. Must have been due to her heart being gone so long Emma mentally suggested. Regina walked in just as she woke and now all of Emma's focus was on her. Clearly on of the two had thought to call or perhaps Whale called her too.

"Emma darling look at me are you feeling okay?" She hummed a yes as Regina caressed her cheek. David looked shocked but ever so happy to see his daughter awake. Well alive and awake. He turned to snow and told her he agreed with her as if it took seeing Emma hurt to trust his wife on trusting Regina although both Emma and Regina had to admit them using the heart hadn't done much in convincing him.

"How long have I been out for?" Emma asked once finding her voice.

"Just a few days. Whale said you healed him." Regina said softly before letting her expression turn stern. "You idoit you could have have depleted yourself dry and being made of magic is not going to keeping you alive if you are drained...but you did do such wonderful job my love." Emma chuckled and asked for a moment alone with Regina and her parents obliged. She was glad that despite the time wasted she wasn't furious they hadn't left yet perhaps Mal had been understanding. It felt right to help Whale but maybe it was a stupid call if it took away days of finding Lily.

"I'm sorry I delayed us leaving and that I made you worry. I'm fine I uh just had a question about Snows heart." Regina looked surprised but nodded for her to ask away. "She is acting distant, unloving, and that must look suspion said to others. It will won't it? Is there any way to give her back the hear without her spilling the beans I'd taken it. Other wise I would like to just tell them get it out the way and if I have to deal with consequences I will."

"Why would you tell them if I said there was nothing to stop her from saying the truth?" Regina asked.

"Because they will find out eventually I have a feeling Gold might know and that he might try getting someone to prove it." Regina thought it over and sighed as she realized Emma may be right.

"You might be right. Blue has been mining for pixie dust and gold may want to use it so he could be planning something to get it especially if it means he can get on up on us. Well unfortunately there is no way of stopping her from breaking the limitations we have given her up until now once her heart is back in her chest so if you are certain I will bring them back in and summon the box when you are ready." Emma nods and Regina exits the room for just a moment. The three enter the room Regina looking extremely nervous even though Emma swore to take the heat.

"Dad you know how I was there to watch Regina put the hearts back in people?" He nods and looks over to Regina warily. "Well I got the idea of the spell from watching and since I know how to use magic I want you to understand I did not need help in what I'm about to tell you...I found out about Lily." He looks confused and she rephrases herself. "I found out what you did to Malificent's child for me well and what you did to me. I was so angry I lost my temper and I wanted answers from Snow I felt I couldn't trust her so I forced her to answer... With her heart." Emma nodded to Regina who supplied the box containing Snow's heart. "I trust Regina when it comes to the town and I knew you guys didn't so I kept it. I wanted to make you two trust my descion but I get it if you don't or can't. I get it if you need time I did too. I still do to even get over what you guys did to a child like Lily but I am sorry to have made it worse."

Emma said everything she could not to make her father forgive her but to try telling herself she really was sorry for hurting them. She wanted to keep Regina and Henry as pure as possible even if it meant sucking up her own dark desires to try keeping them in the light. David was speechless and Snow was yearning to say something but couldn't. Regina took the heart from the box and told her she could speak freely once more. Snow gasped deeply at the freedom and then began busting with long winded sentences. Begging David to see that Emma hadn't meant it though she had no idea no one would that she in fact had meant to take her heart.

"Can I have my heart back so I can show him what I mean." Emma gritted her teeth but shared a mutually agreed look with Regina before Regina forced the heart back in her chest none to gently. "Gah. David look at me... She was furious for a reason she was reminded of our choice to send her away and it was fueled by the fact we had managed to do it once before her to someone else's kid and yet still do it to her. She was not in her right mind." Snow defended. Emma couldn't help but secretly find delight in the fact she since the first time she learned of the spell that she wanted a reason to take one of her parents heart just to make them suffer.

David looked pale at the news and the truth from Snow herself. He looked painfully disgusted with himself. This only made both Regina and Emma wish Mal was here to breathe a little more guilt down there neck.

"Snow, Em, I...no I didn't choose that situation with Malificent's daughter. Snow was the once freaking out about you being bad and I was there for her to help her and she.. And you are still dark even thought we took your potential for darkness away. How?" Emma hadn't expected this and it seemed David hadn't either as he bolted from the room looking pissed, confused, and down right broken. Snow looked back and forth between husband and daughter and saw Emma signal her to go but she warned her to let him cool down. Once she left Emma sighed the relief of their departure.

"That was brave of you dear I'm glad you felt good about tell them." Emma grimaced if only for a second but Regina had quick eyes and caught it. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's just I did it for you and Henry."

"Why would you do that for us?" Regina let her brows knit together in confusion.

"Mal said something that made me feel I was influencing you two in a negative way. I did mean to take Snow's heart and I was glad I did to get answers but I am leading you and Henry into things you two would rather be far away from. I am tempted and I will struggle with this but you guys don't have to." Emma told her and pulled her hand from Regina's as if she had been told she could never rightfully be with her or Henry. No one had said that nor would they especially Regina as she reached out and stopped Emma from hiding away.

"No it's you who don't have to. Trust me dear I am not one new to this life but if I'm being honest I'd rather be against the heroes with you than force myself to be nicer because I thought I was tempting you. I really hated giving back her heart." They both groaned together at the loss of the organ and their control. Suddenly they both fall into a laughter and sigh at the ease of talking to each other. They lean their head against one another and kiss on the promise of not hiding themselves from one another again.

"What about Henry?" Emma whispered.

"What about him?"

"What if we influence him?" Regina tensed but breathed deeply and caressed her lover as she said.

"We won't but he is growing up on his own and he will begin to see that everything is not black and white. His path is his own but all we can do is be ourselves and let him be his own person too." Though Regina was also worried about Henry leaning more dark one day she knew in the grand scheme of things he was as free to choose his life as she or Emma was right now. This seemed to assure them both that Henry was nothing like them. Their taste for power or darkness had not reached him though if it did he very well may have more strength to turn away than they did.

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **this chapter will hopefully make you all very happy and then there is the small bits and peices of drama and things to spice up the story. Also I wanted to clearly make way for certain things to enter the story later as well as make sure I wasn't leaving parts of the plot out. Like I said most things will still happen just not all in order. If there is any part of the plot you feel needs to be written in let me know I'm sure I can get it in.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Take me further down the forbidden path**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own the show Once Upon A Time or it's characters. Sorry if there are typos or errors.**

 **So I hope I have made the last chapter as good as you hoped. I did get a review. So happy you guys are reading. Although this chapter i do have to apologize again i do have a good excuse. So much has been going on moving, living with my fiance, one cat passed away and one got hurt recently, and my fiancé's dog keep chewing things up when no one is home. The worst excuse though is so many lovely writers out there I keep getting caught up read instead of working on my own. Though let's not say that's really a bad thing. It kept the juice's flowing.**

 **Sooo on to the chapter at hand hopefully all ideas are still functional while writing them down.**

* * *

It took Emma a total of two days to get cleared by Dr. Whale and Regina. They simply could not tell that she was in fact fine and able to go home. No matter how much she whined, which she did, her tests kept coming back low and so she was expected to stay. Once she was home again though everything was different Mal was gone, Regina having set her up a place to stay, Henry was pissed though not at just his moms. Seems as though Snow or Charming had revealed to him what his mother's had done to Snow. Seeing the act as strangely not normal for Emma he demanded to know what was done to cause her to do something like that. Unfortunately this lead to him being very upset at both his parents for their actions as well as his grandparents for their past actions. Henry could understand why his mom lost it and he could get how his other mom was tempted but no one had stopped.

Despite the issue of being upset was still an issue they were all beginning to pack for their leave. Mal would have to hold the fort on her own and make sure no one tried to ruin the town, the mayors home, or anything related to ruining their lives while they were away. Mal took the job very seriously as she knew she would have her daughter back soon enough. The first day gone nothing spectacular happened seeing as no one knew the exact day they would be gone. Everyone knew they were going and once Snow had taken her place as temporary mayor all seemed to be pleased. Charming the raised Shepard boy/groomed prince had himself caught between doing his normal job and trying to take the sheriff position from Mal as if he deserved it. Granted the witch had to give him credit for having enough courage to continue his pursuit once he had walked into the sheriff office and found her waiting by the phone.

In the end she bared her fangs at him and growled out the only reward he would receive for trying to force her out of the position she was trusted with. Mal worked then traveled home briefly to eat and shower. She spent anytime she had at the station so she might not miss the call from her friends with news of her daughter.

The call Malificent was waiting for finally came two days later durning the middle of filling out a pile of paperwork. Snow whom had more back bone than her husband demanded she keep up so Emma wouldn't be piled up upon her return. With a sigh of relief she picked up the phone happy for an excuse to stop. The words were blurry so she was quick to look away. Right away her confusion showed on her face as she heard Emma's voice on the other end.

"Sheriff department how can i help you." Mal greeted.

"Yeah Mal listen there something i gotta tell.." over the top of her though came a second unfamiliar voice.

"Hi my name is Starla I'll be serving you today can I get you a drink." There was silence from Emma and as Mal waited for her to say something to either of them she felt a pang in her chest. If it was from Emma's words or from the voice she heard she didn't know.

"Uh.. Let me call you back. What did you say your name was?" she heard and them the call was over. Mal sighed not sure what to make of it. Thankfully someone else called not long after making her to busy to think about it.

 **Two days earlier:**

"Miss swan!" Regina exclaimed as Emma pealed into the first place she came a crossed upon leaving town. Looking over Emma grinned sheepishly at Regina whom was giving her the death glare whilst holding the 'oh shit bar'. She hasn't meant to scare Regina just in her sudden realization of this little run down dinner meant to her she wanted to see it once more. It was not really that important at the one time she visited this place as a kid but August brought her here to give her a life. Since learning of the town and her birth home she had been meaning to go back. There was a calendar on the side of the wall that told her this was where the poor younger boy August had made up his name. She wanted to now share this with henry so he could see where she really being living. Regina although disapprove all the filth she let the two indulge a moment and then dragged them back on course.

This time they didn't stop until they made it to Lilly page's last known address. It took them until dinner to find the place and neither one wanted to disturb Lilly so late just in case they perhaps even had the wrong person. So they set up in a hotel and ordered carry out before they arrived. That night Henry slept on the bed and the two shared a small couch until midnight. They only crawled into bed with henry after spending there down time talking. Emma shared limitless tales of her time in the real world and Regina scoffed only to share on her occasional trouble maker days. The three snuggled close to sleep. The morning found Emma on the floor and Regina lightly snoring hanging halfway off the edge of the bed. This would not have been so confusing if Regina could remember how she got to the foot of the bed.

Emma groaned as her back ached. As she moved she felt what seemed to be a bruise forming on her ribs. Taking a peek she winced at the sight causing Regina to quickly face her. They both eyed the mark and sighed upon realizing Henry had caused both scenarios. chuckled mentioning jokingly that he was much like his mother.

That morning despite the protective urges Regina had they choose to leave henry in the care of the hotel daycare while they sought out Lilly. They were glad they did once the arrived at the awful looking apartment building. Making their way in carefully due to all the lose floor boards and steps all the way up to the suspected apartment. Knocking on the door seemed to surprise one loitering creep and he none so gently bared the bad news to them.

"Lilly? Hmm oh yeah she did live here. I thought she was caught up in some nasty stuff you know." he said when they mentioned who they were looking for. Emma felt rather curious about this statement. His phrasing if anything. She knew it was very likely that Lily may in fact have been in rougher crowds growing up.

"Was?" Emma asked first. "Into things like what?" she followed up. The guy looked down the way at the two and with unfiltered thoughts spoke.

"Oh you know she died. Probably of drugs or maybe she was into worse stuff." the man kept on unaware of Emma's building rage. She stumbled at his words of lily's death and Regina went to reach to catch her but didn't need to as she caught herself. The action of Emma's only registered to the rambling man or even Regina once Emma's fist struck his jaw. He finally shut up about her once friend.

Well in fact he had been biding his goodbye the precise moment he'd been hit but of that Emma didn't care. Regina was quite glad Henry was not there to see this side of his mother. Both women had trusted the boy in the hotel's care and come here to find a dead end. Even Regina was more than a little frustrated about this situation and the news.

Now Emma was being restrained by her surprisingly strong lover. The petite women dug her heels down good enabling the man to gather himself and get away. The fool didn't not waste the kind gesture. After long enough Regina gave her arms rest and let the raged women lose. She flew into the crossing wall by momentum alone and this caused her to pause in her actions. She groaned and looked at Regina. Tears shaking before falling from her eyes. Only Regina could see her like this at times and now only she could help her.

"Emma," soft fingertips brushed over her cheeks. Regina then caught her chin. "Dear listen to me we must get up an keep strong. This friend, Mal's daughter, its time to let her go." Regina knows how long Emma must have looked back on her life and felt torn for this girl. Mal will be broken by it too. That would have to be handled carefully.

Handling Emma turned into an ordeal in itself. Though they had gotten along before now of course there was not a very obvious way to Regina how to calm Emma. Even once they had collected Henry and checked out she refused to calm down. The drive back though normally Regina could remain calm was having a hard time doing so while worring about not only her safety but Henry's as well.

"Emma will you slow down! Please! You are scaring Henry." Henry may have been scared but he tried not to show it. He could only think and feel. His mothers, both his mothers, were radiating intense energy levels. Suddenly the tire closest to him burst. Mentally he cursed because like what the hell was that. There was no more tension in the air at least not of the same kind. Emma had instantly slowed the car and put it in park. Her growl of frustration making him shrink in guilt although he hadn't done anything. His subconscious mind felt or knew differently.

"Ugh! I swear to go if one more thing goes wrong today I'll-" Emma starts ranting only to be cut of by the somehow calm and collected brunette climbing out of the car.

You'll what Miss Swan? Nothing.. You'll do nothing or have you forgotten Henry is with us." Regina upon regaining Emma's attention she clasped her hands. "How about you go get us food in the dinner thats just up the way and well go across from it and grab a tire. We'll come back after we eat." Emma remained silent but eventually nodded and looked over the car pull to the side of the road as they all began their walk up the road.

It was only a mile but even Emma was glad to blow off some steam that way. The group split at the dinner Henry went with Regina to help get the car a new tire. Emma walked in the dinner letting the cool air hit her. For a few minutes Emma sat alone thoughts swirling as she did. She picked up the menu gazed over it absent mindedly before closing it slowing and pulling out her phone. She looked at the time and knew Malificent would be at the station. 'I should be the one to tell her' she thought. Regina would hate hurting her friend and might even feel somewhat responsible enough to feel the need to tell her together but Emma wouldn't let her take blame in this. So Emma quickly dialed the station and gulped once Mal had picked up.

"Sheriff department how can i help you." Mal greeted.

"Yeah Mal listen there something i gotta tell.." just beside her a familar brunette came into sight. The moment she looked up an saw it wasn't Regina but her waitress she silenced the words about to come out of her mouth.

"Hi my name is Starla I'll be serving you today can I get you a drink." There was silence for a long moment and Emma could tell by the breathing through the phone Mal was getting anxious. This voice though had left her speechless. It was that once familiar friend whom she was looking for. She looked much different and older of course but i had to be her. 'what was her name?' Emma asked herself before making the decision to call Malificent back.

"Uh.. Let me call you back. What did you say your name was?" it was most likely not the answer Mal had been hoping for but Emma had to hang up.

"Starla." Emma asked as if double checking what she said. 'Starla' hummed and nodded but she didn't believe it. Her lie detector was going off.

"Right..it's just you look like someone important I use to know and I'm looking for." The urgency in Emma's voice causes the brunette to give an expression that not only supports Emma's lie detector but also reveals the woman curiosity.

"If this person was so important why do you not know her now." Emma could hear the bite in the woman's words and couldn't help but to go all in.

"Because I messed up Lily. I was young an didn't know the whole truth. I do now though and I'm here to help you return to your mother." Lily let her jaw drop and her hand holding her note pad loosen making her arms go slack. It took more than a minute for Lily to get control of herself. She stuttered a replied that was a poor attempt at denying the truth.

"How did you find me?" she questioned placing her hands, notebook included, down on the table. "I mean you wanted nothing to do with me an I started using a new name a few years ago."

"I kept tabs when I was a bounty hunter. I didn't believe you about being connected back then but i do now" The two shared a smile while reminiscing at how fast they bonded. Their thoughts were ended as the manager remaindered 'Starla' that she was under his hawk like eyes and he would have no free time conversing with customers. It was then too that Emma noticed Regina entering the dinner her gazed fixed on the two women who seemed oddly to close for strangers.

"Regina Henry come here. Its her!" she made a point to reveal enough without saying her name to loud. She waved them over where Emma began whispering to Regina more that her name is Starla at the moment but she was most certainly the Lily they were looking for. Regina gasped and found her insecurities and jealousy had vanished at this information.

"Look um i need to get back to work i can make a quick note of what you want but uh can we speak more later.. Before my boss kills me." Lily said looking so apologetic that she had to go. The three quickly let her go and rather than getting some drinks and small things they decided to stay for more that way they could fill there time until she got off from work.

As the other three talked about the situation since Henry had some questions. Regina and Emma both explained that there were times when maybe you make a mistake in life and it still follows you everyday or maybe Lily just wanted to start over and a new name was her only way. Regardless it was rather lucky or fate as Henry would say that Lily had decided to stay closer to Maine closer to where she last lived and closer to Storybrooke instead of ending up across the US or worse .. Dead.

A coincidence it was not though. The four soon shared an learned all there was to be told. A man named 'The Sorcerer' was forced to tell david and snow that the spell he performed was the only way and also forced him to send Lily away. He felt so bad that once he was free f the control he came to her an explained everything. Plans to fix everything as well as who she truly was and where she was really from.

This information gave her motivation after Emma forbid her from coming back around. She knew from 'The Sorcerer' that Emma would break the curse one day. She had motivation to keep on living despite the pieces laid out for her. The paths blocked and molded because of her start in life. She fought years of darkness inside her that had considerably gotten better in the number of times she had crossed paths with Emma.

"I am so glad you've come now that the curse is broken. Although I am more glad to see you've made off better in life than what was planned for us."

"Me too but the curse isn't fully broken and we'd like to keep it that way."

"Really? Are you sure you're the daughter of Snow and Prince charming?" Lily asks jokingly.

"By blood yes we are sure though my family is right here. Oh and Ingrid but she is back at Storybrooke." Emma stated as if that made complete sense to her once friend.

"..." then it clicked like An old light that took a few tries to get it on. "I'm sorry totally didn't mean to imply they are the parents that raised you... Obviously they are not." Lilly takes in Emma's slightly less peeved expression and quickly moves on. "The point is now you know and we can all go back. I'm willing to try putting my opinions of what transpired between myself and the Charmings if necessary only to be by my true mothers side again."

"We wouldn't blame you but just so you know its already been made a point as of recently that their actions were inexcusable." Emma states all though leaving out the obvious that the three already knew. Now was not the time to one allow Lily to learn of such choices Emma has made now was it wanted to reopen this news for Henry. Neither woman wanted to face his grudging looks again any time soon.

Once they had made it to the the point of the return trip it was to late to call back home and they were to busy helping Lily set up her cover story. 'Starla' had kept to herself. Never told anyone where she grew up or what life she lived. She fed nothing to anyone so telling her boss that her mother needed her although it was abrupt was believable. No one could question her just because she never spoke about family back home.

The four worked on Lily's belongings which reminded Regina of Emma's. limited small things practical already packed in boxes. Everything was ready in less than an hour and soon enough the the four drove in separate cars al the way to Storybrooke. Henry was asleep from the long day and Emma held Regina's hand over the gear shift as she looked lovingly at her from across the driver seat.

Surely all would be much better back home once they returned and the only person they would need to worry about was Gold. Once Mal has her daughter back the Charmings would be safe. Not that Emma, Regina, even Henry (if he was being totally honest) cared.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **It has taken me 5 months almost 6 to get here. For that I am so sorry but so much to work through and so much to do in my life. I do have a wonderful program I'm working on now though that lets me pull up my writing where ever I am. Very convenient.**

 **So I do hope to do better this next post. For nowww I peaceful ending to this chapter and next one I do have some chaos brewing just inside town. Let's hope Malificent the fierce dragon can handle the path set before her now. Prove her place and as our family returns become one of Emma's trusted deputies. If she doesn't drown in the plots reaching their boil point first.**


End file.
